It's all about the chances
by kukylovey
Summary: She always was the good girl . He always was the bad boy. Complitely opposites. It turns out Love is not just a game after all. And when they fall, they fall hard. (*Amian*) Please read ! And please read it *all*, because you may like it more with the continues :) SO HERE GOES *IT'S ALL ABOUT THE CHANCES ! *
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys !**

**So I'm kuky (That will be my nickname, not my real name ) and Im a huge fan of 39 clues fanfiction! (Or rather I say, I'm totally obssessed with it.)**

**So, I decided to create my own fanfiction :) English is my second language so I'm afriad I might have some mistakes here and there, please accept my apology :) BTW- I haven't read unstoppable yet ! It didn't come out in my native language yet, so I guess I'll have to wait.**

**Anyway .**

**Keep on writing your own fanfics cuase you make me so happy , and please give my own fanfic a chance :)**

**Loveyou!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's all about the chances<strong>_

**Chapter 1**

It was just another reunion, when Amy randomly agreed to join one of Dan's pranks and put a good one on Ian. So, When Ian found himself covered in tones of strawberry ice-cream, in front of every damn person who had taken a part in the clues hunt, He was kind of shocked and angry to see Dan *and* Amy - both - laughing in the corner, near the machine which caused all the mess he was into, making it obvious they were guilty.

Right there, in the exact moment, he decided on revenge. And Amy first, of course, cause he hadn't seen it coming from her. Usually she was the innocent smiling person one ,who preached that brother of her not to pull too humiliating pranks ( Since she couldn't made him stop completely ALL of his pranks) .

So he really wasn't expecting this. As he was covered with ice-cream and practically being laughe by Hamilton, The twins, Jonah, The Starlings, The Cahills, not to mention the adults,He was planning a revenge in his mind.

On the first day of school, Nellie volunteered to drive all four of them - Amy and Dan and Ian and Natalie - to school. Ian was smirking and Natalie looked very satisfied with herself.

Dan looked bored and Amy was smiling, the only one who really was happy to come back to school. She and Ian were finally seniors, and Dan and Natalie were freshmen.

Nellie dropped them off and wished them luck, and then drove away, making a trail of ash behind her. Dan and Natalie were gone already, walking arguing as usual to the building.

Amy turned to Ian and smiled at him, looking beautiful in the ash in the air, and he took one look at her before taking his chance .

He pulled her to him, and kissed her. She was shocked but kissed him back . Ian felt a satisfying burning inside of him, which took all of his will power not to pull her even closer and wrap his hands around her waist.

No, instead, his hand was on her shoulder, until he pulled away and looked down at her green eyes, his amber ones were dark and amazed. She looked at him, her eyes were wide with confusion and shocked, as he looked down at her, their foreheads almost touching.

"That, Amy Cahill," He caressed her flushed cheek, before leaving "Was the start of my revenge."

Then he walked away, heading to the building, leaving a confused girl behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the next chapter.**

**Hope you like it :)**

**please review !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

What she didn't know was that he messed with himself twice then he did with her.

He walked through the hallway, surrounded by his friends. He was the most popular guy at school. Remarkably good looking, intelligent, charming and confident.

Always surrounded by his bunch of guys who adored him . The guy who all the girls had a crush on and dreamed to date .

He was all of this, and yet - He knew Amy could make him softer, weaker.

He knew that before he kissed her.

But still, when he did, he didn't expect that feeling - Burning inside of him, driving him crazy. Like fire.

He got so messed up.

He panted, and one of his friends hit him on the back "Are you ok man?"

Ian chuckled and responded "Yea, thinking about the girls at the party last night. Remember them?" His friend burst out laughing, and Ian turned to continue thinking.

Amy wasn't like him.

She wasn't a nerd, though she was an excellent she was'nt one of the popular either.

She had a few female friends, Few boys around who she sometimes talked to, and basically many dorks around who were lighting up every time she laughed about some miserable joke they made nervously, obviously trying to impress her, knowing she was the only beauty who was actually nice to them. Ian could see that in their eyes. The thankfull glint in their miserable eyes everytime they found out she was _still _nice to them. She was always so nice to them. He saw how much it meant to them.

And he couldn't stand them .Couldn't stand them being around her that much. Amy was nice, Correct. And beautiful. With those big green eyes and that orangish smooth long hair.

But it still didn't mean they _had to _be around her all the time, like ingratiating puppies.

She was almost always smiling. Her smile was most of the time very warm.

So she was kind. And she cared about other people. She was nice to everyone and never judged anybody by their popularity or anything. It was clear that she was beloved by her female friends, some non-important boys around and those stupid dorks.

Sometimes, he had one or so friends who noticed her, basically because how she looked like (Mostly, They didn't know her in person.)

When it happened, Ian made sure to mention she wasn't single, though she was. He and Natalie lived in the Cahill's mansion the last couple of days ,because of some technical reasons of the Madrigals and the whole family.

Soon there's going to be another reunion at the Cahill's mansion about those stuff anyway, So they stayed with Amy, Dan and their guardians Nellie and Fiske.

Living under the same roof woth her, he heard some things around - He was pretty sure Amy didn't have a boyfriend. It would have been so upsetting if she have had one.

Ian frowned.

Now he understood.

After that kiss, After all of that thinking.

He can't continue the revenge he have planned on. he can't hurt her - Even if it's just a silly game - She was too precious to him.

he panted impatiently.

Right, he was aware of that _somehing_ he had for her. But it was more than what he had had in mind.

And he knew he was doomed.

* * *

><p>Later on that day, He spotted her in lunch, sitting with her friends and one or two dork, talking and laughing.<p>

When they finished, He went over her as she dropped something in the garbage. He leaned against the wall beside her, smirking at her. He couldn't help the pleasure that passed through his body looking at her,_This warmth._

"So, How many dorks were enchanted by you today?" He asked-said, Smirking.

She looked up at him with her green-green eyes and his pulse jumped. She blushed, remembering the kiss from before, But her eyes were deadly serious "Stop calling them dorks, Ian."

She turned from the garbage can to face him "They aren't different from you."

He looked kind of amused at that, His yellow- amber eyes were gazing at her "And what about you, Love?" He asked, and resisted the urge to touch her face, maybe her hair.

She blushed even harder and looked insecure . "Don't call me that if you don't mean that." She said quietly, looking down.

They were silent for a moment, And then Amy looked up at him, sighing "Look, I'm really sorry about the prank at the last reunion, Dan and I were joking, nor he nor me thought you were going to take that so seriously."

"I-I'm, you..." She looked down again, he could tell she was embarrassed, and then she looked again in his eyes, hesitantly, and he looked directly at her, his amber eyes were big, and kind of encouraging her to continue. She sighed while blushing so hard "You can cover me in strawberry ice-cream too if you'd like that. We didn't mean to hurt you than," She looked in his eyes, caring inside of them "We just hought it's was going to be funny. There is no need to..." She looked aside, blushing "revenge."

_Oh. Right. _He forcefully stopped himself from chuckling.

She caught him "What?" she asked ,surprised.

"Well," He said, and genuinely and genially smiled at her "It might was just an excuse for me to kiss you, But I have to say.." His amber-yellow eyes were burning into hers ."Your offer sounds pretty tempting."

She was trapped in his gaze, her green-green eyes looking into his, and they both could feel the electric sparks between them, As they focused on one another.

Suddenly he caught himself, Breaking their gaze by looking down and smiling for a moment, when Amy blinked in confusion and blushed. She couldn't look at him now.

"Anyway," he said, coming closer to her and looking down at her "Apology accepted." She laughed a bit, her cheeks still flushing, and he allowed himself to smile.

Just in that moment, Bloody hell, one of Amy's friends decided to come over them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys !**

**What's up ?**

**This is a new update *Sniff* So proud of myself !**

**Anyway , you have to know - I'm , like, dying to know what you think .**

**So review, review review ! :)**

**And , of course - I don't own 39 clues**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3 ! OH YEA !<strong>

"Hey, Ames, coming to math?"

Amy's friend , Ashley, asked her, looking at her concernedly, and then at him, with suspicion.

He rolled his eyes. Right, he was known as the heartbreaker at school, But only his bunch of friends knew it wasn't because he dated girls and then threw them away.

It was just because he rejected a lot of girls in the first place. But almost everybody thought the former. Thinking about it now, He titled his head and looked at her friend in a new angle. She probably just wanted to protect Amy, who laughed and looked at her very warmly . "Yea, I'm coming. And... don't worry about Ian." She hasitated , but smiled at him warmly "He is a nice guy, Actually."

His breath was taken by the shock.

He was a nice guy?_ nice?_ everybody_ - everybody-_ knew exactly who he was.

Arrogant. Cocky. he never prevented himself from picking on people he didn't like. Speically the dorks who enjoyed her company everyday - God, he hated their guts.

The same thoughts appeared to pass Ashley's head as well, by the look she gave Amy who didn't caught, before rolling her eyes. Of course, she knew Amy. Amy could notice the good in people, even when everybody else didn't.

He looked at her so warmly now. He just wanted to come closer to her, and bring her closer to him, tight. She blinked again, hypnotized by his gaze again, Until Ashley cleared her throat and they both shook themselves.

"I'm coming," Amy said and nodded to her, and then looked at Ian, her green eyes were wide "Bye, Ian."

He smiled "See you, Love." She frowned at it, but they both were gone soon.

Sadness crept inside of him once she left. Some kind of emptiness. 'Oh well' He thought. I'd see her at dinner.

* * *

><p>They all sat together at the table at dinner.<p>

It was still new for them, Since that was only the second day the Kabras were staying at the mansion.

Uncle Fiske looked a little uncomfortable, but did all he could have in order to welcome them nicely.

Nellie and Dan made some jokes around at their expense sometimes, But it seemed to be more peaceful than the Cahill's thought.

Now they were sitting together, eating dinner that Nellie made.

"You all know the reunion is going to be in a couple of days," Fiske said suddenly. "Thank god," Dan burst out, rolling his eyes "I can't handle the cobra-dude and cobra-princess all alone."

Natalie screamed at him "Shout up, Daniel- You peasant frog!" While Ian just frowned. Amy was shocked "Hey what about me?!" Everybody looked at her surprised

"Amy!"

She blinked, her eyes seemed bright "Of course I don't agree to the nicknames, I like that you guys are staying here, But what is that supposed to mean 'All alone' Hah? What about me?" She demanded, looking at Dan.

"Well, you like the cobras, it's not the same." Dan rolled his eyes, and so did Amy. Ian noticed she looked adorable when she did that, with that innocence and naturally flushed cheeks.

"Anyway," Fiske sighed "I'm expecting you to behave. With no pranks this time." He looked at Amy and Dan.

Amy laughed and looked at Ian warmly "Yea, trust me, no pranks this time." She gave a loving squeeze to her brother's shoulder "Not from my side, anyway." She joked.

Ian smirked "Don't think that I forgot about our little deal,Love."

She looked at him in shock, her green eyes wide, and he smiled, twitching his lips, and winked.

Amy's cheeks were soon very flushed, her cheeks weren't pink anymore but strong red. And though she wanted, she couldn't take her eyes off him.

He looked so sexy and handsome and attractive when he was so satisfied, and he didn't look away either, still smiling, still looking hot.

Nellie raised her eyebrows "What deal?" Amy blinked and turned to her, blinking fast "Oh, I-"

- "Nothing." Ian sighed and smiled at Nellie "Completely nothing." Amy looked at him, cheeks still flushed, and felt relieved.

She didn't know what to say except of the truth, But it felt..wrong to tell the truth this time.

That she offered him to cover her in ice-cream in return.

Not because of the fact she had offered, But because of what he said afterwards, that made it all sound very different from what she initially meant.

Fiske spoke again "Aham, Again anyway, You all are going to miss school those days, I have already settled it. And.." he watched Amy and Dan closely "Your parents' memorial is about a few days.. you know that, I suppose."

He was quiet for a second, and then said "We are all going to their graves, and then we have a feast on their memorial."

Amy stiffened, and cause of all the warmth she induced at the table, they all could feel that.

Ian looked how she looked up at her uncle, and asked "Uncle Fiske, Can I talk to you after dinner?" Her eyes and voice were still soft, but she looked worried.

"Sure, dear." He said, looking at her, He had a frozen expression on his face. They kept on eating their dinner afterwards, but they all could tell Amy was worried.

Usually she would be smiling, and would be babbling with Nellie, helping her clean the table.

But now she was so quite. Ian looked at her, worried.

He glanced at Dan.

Dan sighed, but he looked like he knew what his sister was thinking. He didn't seem very happy, though.

Natalie didn't seem to care about any of it. After dinner was finished, Ian caught Dan at the corridor upstairs "what happened?"

Dan looked at him, frowning "When?"

Ian titled his head "At dinner. To your sister. What happened?" Dan sighed, moving his eyes from him "The thing with our parents..it's kind of tough for her."

At the exact moment Amy burst out from one of the rooms, where she talked to Fiske, her face stained with tears. She even looked angry, crying.

Ian was taken aback.

He had never seen her like that.

Dan left him and turned to her, walking her to her room, trying to comfort her.

As they passed by him, he turned to see them getting into Dan's room instead.

He turned again, and saw Fiske, looking guilty and defeated at the edge of the corridor . He looked at him furious, but heurned and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well guys, I'm so so happy to update chapter 4 ! :) **

**Yayyyyyyy ! **

**Hope you like it :) **

**Pleaseeeeeeee review ! I would like to know what you guys think**

**I have to tell you - I honsetly don't know what's going to happen at the storry. If you love it ,If you care, If you have suggestions, Pleaseeeeee tell meee !**

**Love you :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>

Couple of hours after, Ian went through the corridor and overheard Amy talking to her friend on the phone.

"Yea, I guess I have no choice." _***Sigh***_

"That's sweet of you." **_* Pause*_**

"Well, thanks for being so supporting. You know, I hate to be the one who complains and wails, but it's just..so..so hard." She sounded so sad.

He could imagine how her eyes looked like now, probably wide, like they almost always were, but this time full of sadness.

"Yea, I'm crying, but it's nothing." He heard her laughing-crying, obviously trying not to be a burden on her friend, and make it easier for her to comfort her. Ian rolled his eyes.

Even when she was that upset, she still had other people in mind. _She is impossible._

"Thanks, By the way, are you coming to Sierra's birthday surprise party?" _***Pause***_

"Awesome. It won't be the same without you. I have got to have somebody to fix her hair in sleepovers ,Aren't I?" She giggled. Ian leaned against her door, smiling.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye Steph." She hanged-up.

Ian waited a few moments, before turning around and knocking on the door. "Come in!" Amy called from inside, and he burst in, finding her sitting on the edge of her bad.

Her voice was fine but he could see her eyes were still a little teary.

He looked at her and closed the door behind him "Hey there," he said quietly. She managed a smile, which looked so sweet "Hi"

And his heart skipped a beat. But he won't show it.

He raised his eyebrow, titling his head "So, sleepovers?"

Her face became so red "I-I-you..eavesdropped?" her eyes were wide with surprise.

He chuckled "Relax, I barley overheard, I didn't hear much - just that you're upset about something, and that.." He sat next to her on the bad, not losing eye contact "Sleepover thing."

Amy sighed next to him and looked down. Ian smiled a bit "Mind to tell me what it's about?"

She stared at the corner of the room, her gaze kind of mad, but without the power. "It's...completely nothing." She managed to say and turned to look at him.

What she saw surprised her.

He smiled at her disbelievingly, and she skipped a breath.

He looked breathtaking. She was so astounded that she forgot what she meant to say.

"Now, I've got to ask you." He said slowly ,still smiling, looking very amused. " Y_ou_ are the worst liar exists. We both know that."

She opened her mouth to deny but he stroked her red cheek with his thumb lightly to silence her, and she lost her words, staring at him wide-eyed.

"It's not just that you are such a terrible - _t__errible_- liar," He titled his head, very amused "But that you also try to lie to a Lucian. Do I really need to remind you that lucians are perfect lie-detectors from birth?"

"And most of all," He almost mumbled, and stroke her cheek again, It was flaming "You're lying to_ me._You can never lie to me, Love," He chuckled "You have no chance succeeding."

She looked in his eyes, lost in them, and then blinked- and looked down "Ok, I-I," She was blushing, He smirked.

She took a deep breath and looked in his eyes "Of course, I didn't mean to lie -_ lie_ - to you, I just don't think you need to worry about me."

His look changed, His gaze became intensive "Tell me what happened."

She looked down to clear her thoughts and sighed, playing with her sheet during speaking "I don't want to go."

Ian knew immediately where she meant. Her parents memorial.

"Why?" he asked softly.

She looked like she was about to cry, Her shoulders were a little bit shaking "Because- I can't -" Her voice broke and her eyes began to tear up-

Ian didn't even think - In a second she was in his arms, crying on his chest. He felt his shirt being wet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, Please don't cry." He said and stroke her hair, almost panicing, Though she couldn't hear it in his voice.

He cursed in his head, That's _not_ what he meant to happen. He cursed again (In his head)

She genteelly pulled away,Her cheeks were red and so were her eyes, but she was beautiful even like that.

Her eyes were still teary but she smiled at him, and he missed a breath. _How can she smile even when she is crying?!_

"Thanks for comforting me, You don't have to be sorry, I'm just a bit sensitive about..." She paused, looking at the same corner she looked at before, then swallowed "The whole issue."

He nodded silently "And Fiske is forcing you to come?"

Amy looked at him immediately, her eyes grew wider "Yes, but I get it - He wants me to honor them. Really it's Ok, Just don't do anything about it, Ok?"

Again.

Worrying about other people. He wanted to take he in his arms again.

But instead he just smiled at her "What makes you think I was planning on doing something for you?"

She blushed, and looked down "Hmm," She said, still looking down. "Yea, you're very right, My bad."

Her answer sent a blow of pain in his chest, and he just stared at her, a little shocked.

But inside, his mind was screaming.

_**don't you know how beautiful you are? can't you tell I'm lying? why do you have to be so fucking innocent?!**_

He got up to exit, and she stood behind him as he was about to open her door .

Suddenly, he heard her voice behind him-

"Wait, If you didn't want to help, What were you doing here?"

He turned around to face her, her green eyes were bright and big now.

He saw in her face that she didn't figure he was lying, She just seemed stubborn against him, demanding answers.

"Well," he said, getting a bit closer to her and smiling to himself ,

_you may be innocent, but you're hell not stupid_

"I was just curious." He finished amused and joyful. Fascinating. She blinked in surprise and looked down, Scratching her head "Ok, Glad to have you satisfied."

Maybe he imagined it, But he heard a bit of disappointment in her voice .

The amusement in his eyes was slowly leaving, and some other emotion started to appear.

She was locked in his eyes, and felt the same sparks from before. Electric sparks. She forgot to breath.

A moment before she thought she was going to lose her mind, Dan knocked on the door savagely.

"Amy! here your-" He burst in and looked at them confused, looking at Amy and then at Ian and again at Amy "Ames, What were you doing with the cobra?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ! **

**this is chapter 5 :) **

**hope you'll like it !**

**and a big - big thank you to everybody who reviwed ! it's really warming my heart :) you guys are the best . **

**one more thing. **

**I don't have the best of the best english...but I try :) **

**love youuuuuu enjoyyyyy ! 3 **

* * *

><p>The day after, Amy was talking to her friends at their usual lunch table.<p>

Ian, as usual, sat at the popular table.

Amy was enjoying the company (her best friends) and the food, when suddenly she heard an overwhelming sentence right from her friends Sophia "So what's up with you and Ian Kabra?"

Amy almost choked on the water she just sipped. She slowly swallowed her water and answered "What do you mean?" she looked at her, confused.

Ashley, next to her, rolled her eyes "Well, he spoke to you yesterday. I mean - we know he is your very distant cousin," She whispered that, because Amy told that only to her close friends and wanted that to stay that way,."But I had never seen him speaking to you at school before."

Amy blushed for some stupid reason ( She didn't know WHAT reason, but she still scolded herself about it) and looked at the table for a moment, before laughing and smiling and saying "He just mentioned something regarded to the last family reunion."

She wasn't lying. She didn't want to and just like he said - she sucks at it.

Then she remembered what exactly that 'something' was, and the blood raised to her face quickly again.

She wanted to change the subject when Stephaney, the third friend, rolled her eyes "Well, you probably don't see it Amy, but he can't take his eyes off you."

Amy was very surprised to hear that. Her green wide eyes looked very confused "what?" she looked at Steph.

Ashley, next to her, rolled her eyes again "see by yourself" Amy turned her head to the popular table, and met Ian Kabra's amber eyes. He did look at her.

Surrounded by cheerleaders and friends, his amber-yellow eyes were on her. He looked amused for some reason. He was smiling, al little smugly.

When her gaze met his he didn't look away. instead Amy felt like his eyes were challenging her, but at the same time looking into her soul. She wanted to look away but couldn't. Heat was spreading all over her body, let alone her face.

"AMY!"

Ashley snapped at her "You..you..what was that?!"

Next to her, Sophia mumbled "God, Amy, your face are as red as a tomato."

Amy looked down, blushing "I..I don't know what to say."

Ashley laughed and put an arm over her shoulder "You know Amy, it's good to have somebody like you who can't lie. I makes life much easier."

Amy smiled, her gaze and eyes were warm "It's not that I can't lie..I just really suck at it, and really don't like to do it. but thanks Ash, I love you."

Stephaney raised her eyebrows Don't you think that's funny? that Amy is so pure and innocent while Ian K'..." she glanced at him "Is so not."

Amy raised her head in surprise. She was aware of his reputation as...hmm...not-innocent, but he had good sided too. She wanted to defend him when Ashley said "Oh, but Amy actually finds Ian as a nice guy." she laughed.

Steph almost spat her drink "what?"

Amy shrugged "I just happen to know him better because he is a part of the family," (She never told her friends about the clue hunt, and how he was during it) "and he isn't that bad!" she looked so honest, her green eyes were wide.

Steph snorted "Come on, Amy, He is picking on anyone he doesn't like, He always gets what he wants using his charm and look, And he is obviously a playboy."

Amy was quiet for a second, thinking. She raised her head a little to pick a second glance at him. He was still looking at her. He knew she was going to look at him again. He was smiling at her, genuinely smiled. She blushed, and smiled back, warmly, like she always did. His breath, from apart, was taken. He cursed but she didn't notice, Her friend was talking to her.

"Actually, does he have a girlfriend?" Sophia's voice interrupt Amy's gaze at Ian and she turned to look at her.

"No, He doesn't." Stephaney answered her, in confusion "We would have heard if he had. Amy, do you know something?"

She shook her head "No." She said. "Never heard him mention a girlfriend."

They sat in silence for a couple of seconds.

Eventually shrugged.

"See!" Amy said, smiling, glad that she's got some point "How is he a playboy, if none of the four of us has ever heard about him having a girlfriend?"

Ashley laughed next to her "Sorry Ames, even so, he is still a jerk. A good looking, rich, gorgeous jerk, but still a jerk."

Stephaney chuckled "Oh, come on. like If he would ask you on a date, Ashley ,you would you say no."

Ashley rolled her eyes "Well, I did say he looks great."

They all laughed, but of course, Amy's cheeks were red, not like the other girl's cheeks. Amy rolled her eyes when they were done laughing, and said "I have to say I disagree with you guys, I mean, he has positive sides too."

Sophia laughed in front of her "Amy, I swear if I didn't knew you, I would have thought you have a crush on him."

Amy didn't know why, but she remained quiet. She was positive that Ian was more then everybody thought he was. And that was not fair. She didn't think he deserved to have that kind of reputation. She glanced over him one more time, not smiling. But he did smiled at her, his amber eyes were dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys ! **

**This is chapter 6 :) **

**I hope you like it . **

***spiler alert to unstoppable!* :**

**By the way -** **I have'nt read Unstoppable yet, beause it didn't come out in my native language yet :) so tell me - how is it ? I've heard there's some bad guy named Pierce. And some new guy named Phony (I think) .. you know, I've heard that Ian and Cara ( the bad guy's daughter, who turnes against him) are put together at the end of unstoppable and that technically, Ian is the head of the family now . **

**And I have to say what I think about that. **

**First, I was exposed to 39 fanfictions only whe I've finished "The raise of the vespers" ( Or "Vespers Vs Cahills", I don't know) . when I read the books, I was totally Jamy ( Please don't kill me Amians ! PLEASE! ) because Ian let her die in the cave you know. But..now. Yes, now, ater I've read so many wonderful fanfictions of yours, most of them about Amian, I can't halp thinking "What If". After all, I guess the authors could change the story. They could have made Ian not letting her die in that freaking cave. They could have not make up jake ( sorry about my English, truthly, I have no idea how to write it down right, I hope that's the right way though.) **

**So now, that Ian is being with that ..._Cara _I don't even know, It just feels weird. **

**And Second - IAN IS THE HEAD ?! NO NO NO ! AMY IS THE HEAD ! AMY AMY AMY ! UGH ! **

**That's it :) just had to say . I would love to know what you guys think either . **

**SOOOOO **

**Enjoy reading , please review, and keep on smiling :) **

* * *

><p>Latter on that day, the students at school heard the principal's voice at the hallway<p>

**"Dear students, apparently there's a storm going on outside, and it is predicted to grow stronger and stronger. You are required to stay at the building, and not step outside for your safety. The school doors shall be locked and open again when the storm ends. Please stick together just in case." **

Amy and her friends heard the news and got into their next class. Amy walked straight to the window and pulled the curtain. Her green eyes observed the storm outside.

The sky seemed grey, it was raining heavily, and lightning and thunder were showing everywhere.

All the students, at least at their class, could hear the storm from inside

Eva, one of Amy's classmates, grinned at her "Enjoying the storm, Amy?"

Amy, with light pink cheeks (Not because of a certain British boy this time) and wide bright green eyes, called "Check it out, It's amazing!" amazed, and stared together with Eva through the window on the storm outside, until the teacher came in and cleaned his throat, and they turned around frenziedly.

"Well, ladies, you can always check out the storm later. Now, let's go back to the fascinating world of the algebra ."

By the end of the class, the storm outside was raging. Even the math teacher who cared about math more than anything else, seemed worried.

When the bell rang, they heard the principal's voice again **"Students, I** **ask for your attention. Attention!"**

There were some expectorations, and then **"We are getting some instructions from the media on how to behave in the storm. We predict the electricity will go down, maybe in a five minutes, maybe in an hour. So the heating system is going down with it. **

**First, try to keep warmth. If you have extra clothing, use it or hand it to a friend who lacks it.**

**Second, stick together. It's dark outside and the lights will soon go out with the electricity, so it's going to be darker here. **

**Third, if you want to check out on family or friends, you better do it now. Phone service will go down in minutes. Please make sure you and your friends are all informed with that information. **

**Don't panic or worry, the storm will soon pass. Over and Out." **

The first thing Amy Cahill did when she got out of class was calling her brother "Hey, did you hear?" She said to him, her green eyes looking at the hallway, looking for her friends. She found Steph, who was on the phone with her family too.

"YEA, ITS AWSOME! WE GET TO MISS CLASSESS!" She laughed hearing him saying it, but said with concern "Are you with your friends? Everything's alright?"

"Yea, it's all cool." She could hear his smile through the phone "Are you ok?"

"Yea, of course," She smiled. Her smile was warm, as always "Take care and don't go alone anywhere, ok? have a friend with you." she now saw Ashley and waved her, informing her of her's and Sthep's location.

She could HEAR him roll his eyes "Sure," he said "Same to you. By the way, I'll call Nellie and Fiske after we're done."

"Ok." she nodded, her green eyes were wide with concern "I'll meet you later." She hanged up.

She saw, relived, that Sophia found her way over them. She had a moment of joy, knowing they were together, and then she remembered Ian. And Natalie. They haven't called them!

She hurried to take off her phone and search for Ian's number, but in a second, the line was dead. "Oh, Shit." she said, and returned it to her pocket.

"What happened, Ames?" Sophia asked.

Amy looked at her, her green eyes were bright and wide "I wanted to make sure Ian is ok, but the line was dead."

There was a moment of silence, in which Sophia just stared at her. Then Amy understood what she was thinking and blushed to a deep hue of red "As my cousin, Soph. I only wanted to make sure he is ok. "

Sophia rolled her eyes "Yea, Yea, whatever. Hey guys, want some chips? I've got some." she told all three of them, and they set together in a line against the lockers, together with other students who sat the same way.

He called Natalie first. She was ok, informed with the instructions and with some friends. He was about to call _her _when the line died.

He cursed and put his phone back in his bag.

"Everything is fine bro?" asked him one of his friends "

I needed to make a call and the line just died" He cursed again.

His friend noticed he was furious, and tried to think of a way helping him, but to no avail.

Ian sighed. _Maybe I can move through the hallway and see if she is here. _

As he went through the hallway, his friends and some stalker girls by his side, he was thinking, thinking about his emotions toward..the girl he was looking for right now.

They weren't clear to him yet. He knew he had something for her, but...but...how big was that something? Right now, _he , _Ian Kabra, is nearly losing his mind because he doesn't know if some girl is ok, which she is probably is.

_But it's not just any girl, _He thought. _It's Amy._

But he can't love her. He shouldn't. Because she'll never love him back. Screw that, He himself would have advised her not to. She is the purest girl, or human being, he has ever seen. She has the brightest smile, The kindest heart.

And he is full of pride and schemes. Not to mention all that he had done to her back four years ago in the clue hunt. Not to mention his own mother killed her parents.

His heart twisted in pain.

He remembered how she is still struggling to deal with them being gone. How she cried, just the last night, in his arms.

He felt so bad right now. The feeling of deep desperate and sadness hit him.

And that's when he found her.


	7. Author Note

_**Author Note !**_

**You guys, **

**I've fixed ( Did the best I can) the first chapters (1-4) , and you are welcome to check it out. Basically I just fixed grammar and formats. **

**I added some tiny changes.**

**Not important ones, just a word or two which sounded better to me . **

**I hope to update soon, **

**I appreciate **_**a lot**_** the support that I get :) **

**And of course - Thank you very much for your patience and understanding (About grammar and spelling mistakes and so ) **

**If you follow the story and you like it, you're more than invited to share ;)**

**By the way - If you have anything to say about what I said about what I've heard about Unsttopable ( At chapter 6 , Above) ( And Yea, Wow, Lots of 'About' Haha ) I would like to hear and discuss :) **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys . **

**Have to let you know - I've worked on this chapter from midnight to 5:47 in the morning. Now, it's 5:47 AM, as I'm writing this.**

**And I'm just so happy, cause I know there's someone out there who read it :) it means the world to me . **

**So, as usual, **

**I love you and hope you'll like it :) **

**chapter 7**

* * *

><p>He saw her there, sitting with her friends, against the lockers, like everyone else did. They were laughing at something.<p>

When she noticed him coming closer, she followed him with her eyes, still smiling to herself, and he knew she was watching.

He and his friends sat against the lockers in front of them, but they weren't sitting right in front of her and her friends, but a little farther from them.

Even so, her smile still reach him.

She smiled, at him, She was happy to know he was ok and she wanted him to know it.

He looked at her, and found her smiling at him. Her green eyes were the warmest ones he had ever seen. Her cheeks were slightly pink, and her smile was so warm.

His amber-yellow eyes were locked with her. He couldn't look away. And like his gaze got some of the warmth she passed, his eyes looked and were softer too. Much softer.

So they were staring like that, until Amy blinked and blushed to a deep shade of red, and looked down, still smiling but blinking fast.

When she dropped her gaze, his senses got back to him.

He stared at the students who sat in from of him, without actually see them.

The feeling he had before, the sadness and the desperate, were a little purified by seeing she was ok, but he was still aware of the thoughts he had before he had found her here.

But still, he felt stronger. Her smile had given him that strength.

He glanced at her one more time before turning to his friends. She was laughing with her friends.

An hour passed, but the storm outside just grew wilder and wilder, and the sky were dark, though the students at school couldn't see it since most of them were sitting in the hallways.

An hour passed, and Ian was extremely laughing with his friends around him.

He forgot about Amy for a moment, thank god, though she still was in the back of his mind.

So when he saw Amy coming up from her sitting place, smiling kindly, to talk to three dorks with stupid-embarrassed smiles, who seemed grateful to talk to her and have her pleasantness, he wasn't prepared.

And the sight, for some reason, just made his blood boiled.

She was just so lovely, and he knew they knew it.

He saw how they looked at her.

How they were extremely shaking in front of her ( because how lovely she was) but at the same time trying to talk to her, not leaving.

And Ian suspected that's why she was so nice to them.

Because she knew they were so awkward-socially, so scared of even talking.

So she obviously tried to make them feel better. To show them they can be her friends.

She was laughing with them now. Practically, _she_ was laughing, they were staring with flushed ears and dumb faces, Smiling and trying to laugh nervously.

But he _knew_.

He titled his head, observing the four talking in front of him. Being the Lucian he is, he could observe body-language, face expressions and whether someone was lying or telling the truth.

Suddenly, he realized why he hates their guts so much.

_Those freaking sons of a bitch didn't want to be friends with her. __They were drooling over her! _

He was furious now. His hands were shaking out of how much he wanted to hit them. The anger filled him like there was no other emotion in his body.

He got up, ready to strike, his eyes dark with fury, when his furious eyes landed on _her_, and his fury subsided a bit.

A bit. Totally a bit.

He decided it was not a good time to make them finally learn their lesson. He needs to do it when she is not there, looking.

But he obviously wouldn't stand still and let those pieces of crap get closer to her.

He walked over the four, his head was raised and he had to use all of his will power not to punch them, but he didn't.

For a second everybody glanced at him (Being himself and everything, every move of his dragged glances) , But when they saw the nerds, they just returned to their businesses. It wasn't the first time Ian kabra picked on them, after all.

everyone surrounding their age knew he didn't like some of them for a reason (Though they didn't know _what_ reason he can possibly have to dislike them so much).

So he stood besides Amy, looking really tall, his eyes seemed dark with quiet anger. He looked perfectly calm and said, with a little smile "So ,so, so. Eric, right? How you doing now, Eric?"

Eric, one of the nerds, looked frightened as hell "I-I-I'm.." He stuttered "I'm g-goin-ng n-now.." He tried to walk away, but Ian blocked him with a smile "Not so fast. "

He twirled him around and twisted his arm.

Eric started to sob in pain "Next time you're picking on her is going to be worst. " He whispered to him, so only he could hear, and then shove him away.

Amy was shocked, her green bright eyes were wide, as she saw her friend being shove away.

She was taken aback so she couldn't speak. Only when poor Eric fell to the ground after the shove, she managed to yell - "IAN!" and turn to him, shocked and angry.

But he didn't respond her yet, Instead, he was focused on the other two rest, who were watching him, their eyes were wide with fear.

"You," Ian said to one of them "I can't stand you. Go wash your face in the toilet or something, Why don't you?" he came closer to him only inches away from him, his voice venomly soft "Nobody cares anyway."

The nerd was literally in tears. His face were stained with them when he ran away crying.

Amy just stared at him in shock.

She couldn't move or take her wide eyes off him. She wished she could yell something, tell something, _do_ something..but she couldn't raise her voice. She felt like if she tried, she would just twitter.

She could feel hot tears filling her eyes.

Ian turned to the last guy, chuckling "Oh, and you. Arnold, isn't it? Oh, Arnold. If you only had enough brain to contact other people. But oh, No. Always have to have other people around to do the work for you aren't you?" He titled his head, and came closer to the scared boy "Why don't you ran back to mommy and cry to her All. Over. Again?"

Arnold was trying to choke back his sobs, but still looked into Ian's eyes.

Ian frowned. What was with this guy?

Arnold glanced at Amy, and then quickly at Ian.

Ian suddenly just realized what happened, just in front of Amy's eyes, and cursed under his breath.

Somehow, Arnold didn't seem insulted. "You-you..you're right." He tried to choke back another sob. "I-I just should go back to my mommy." He just seemed sad.

And with that sentence, he bypassed Ian and walked out of there.

But Ian didn't even notice anymore.

He was taken aback by her reaction.

He wanted to say her name, he wanted to explain, he wanted to do something - _anything_- to clarify what he just did. But he couldn't. Cause he had nothing to say in his defense. Cause explaining, now, at the moment, would only make things worse.

Amy's face were red, and stained with tears. Tears kept on streaming down her face.

She still looked at him with shock.

"How.." she whispered, but new session of tears came out of her eyes as she tried to speak "How..how.." she put her hand to her mouth to stop the sobs that escaped from it, and ran away, still crying.

He just stared at the direction she was running in. She already disappeared.

He was paralyzed in shock, until heard a voice "Idiot, you shouldn't have done it in front of her."

It was one of her friends, who were still sitting against the lockers.

"I-" Ian tried to speak up but another friend of hers interrupt him "IT DOESN'T MATTER NOW! FORGET IT! THE LIGHTS AND THE ELECTRICY ARE SUPPOSED TO GO DOWN ANY MINUTE ! SHE WENT ALONE AND SHE MUSTN'T BE ALONE! GO AFTER HER!"

He was gone even before she got to finish the sentence.


	9. Chapter 8

**Yuhoooo!**

**It's CAHPTER 8 GUYS! I'M SO HAPPY! **

**Thank you so much for your support, Let alone reviews ! You are AMAZING!**

**So listen, Sometimes I get really busy. I'm trying to update whenever I can, but writing can sometimes take some time. Please be patient, and know I hate putting you in pressure :) **

**Thank you so much bookworm039, You are an amazing friend and I'm lucky to have you here :) Love a lot ! 3**

**As always, I hope you'll like it, and love yaa :) **

**chapter 8!**

* * *

><p>Amy didn't know where she was running.<p>

She just know she did.

She was far from the hallway right now, and kept on running.

"AMY!"

She heard him calling her name behind her, he ran after her. She kept on running.

"Amy! Please!"

He got closer and closer, she could hear that in his voice.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her and spun her around, making her face him.

"Listen, hate me as much as you want, but you need to come back t the hallway _now_-"

"Don't tell me what to do!" She yelled, her face were stained with tears and her green eyes were still teary, her cheeks were flushed.

"It isn't the point now!" He yelled, his eyes were angry, and he got closer to her "You have to come back now, It isn't safe!"

He didn't get to finish the sentence - and the electricity went off. The lights went out and left them in the dark, though they still had enough light to see each other and objects.

Amy turned around and kept on running.

"Amy please!" Ian called after her and started to run again.

She closed her eyes, So didn't see where she was running, and didn't see the door which was wide-open, and didn't see the wall which was right in front of her, like waiting for her to crash into it.

She was running so fast and was sure she left him behind, so she panted abruptly and heavily and frenziedly, when suddenly a hand was wrapped hard around her waist and stopped her an instant before she was crashed into the wall.

She opened her eyes wide open when it happened, and saw the wall an inch in front of her, as she panted.

There was a moment of silence, and then his voice.

"Love, seriously, I know I'm difficult, but there's no need killing yourself."

He sounded so amused, she could hear him smile behind of her.

She turned around, not noticing his hand was still on her waist. She looked into his eyes "Why?"

He looked in her eyes, and then down for a second. He decided to pull his hand down of her.

He opened his mouth to speak up when then door behind them snapped close

"No!"

Amy called and passed by him, running to the door, trying to open it in, vain "It's the equipment room, The door can be opened only from the other side." She said.

Ian looked at her back "So it's looks like we're stuck here." He stated, not looking or sounding nervous, like she WAS.

"That's not funny!" She turned to him, angry. "The heating system just went off, and we're stuck here without extra clothing and even worse, maybe the storm will get stronger and stronger.. It's not safe!" She snapped.

All the while she was talking, Ian tried his best not to laugh.

Amy wasn't used to be angry or worried this much, not since the Clue hunt. So when she was, now, she just looked so funny. Like she didn't know how to react when you're worried.

And somehow, she was still really pretty.

Ian just looked into her bright eyes, and tried to sent her a calming look "Amy, it's going to be alright. After all we both are here, aren't us?"

She looked down for a moment, and Ian cursed under his breath when he realized what he had just said.

She is going to be questioning him, and he is going to try to find a way to answer.

She looked up, fury in her bright green eyes, and came closer to him "Why did you do that?"

He sighed, and rolled his eyes "Because I don't like them. Don't you know it?"

She paced back and forth, furious "What are you talking about?!" She snapped at him, stopping and facing him "They didn't do anything wrong! It was STORMING-"

"I DON'T CARE," Ian burst, looking straight into her eyes, his eyes seemed darker "Don't you get it? I DON'T CARE it was storming and dangerous for them to run away. I don't like them."

"Yea?!" She asked, looking furious "And what about me? Do you want to tell me you don't care about them but you do-"

He chuckled, and stepped away from her, rubbing his face and looking up to the ceiling "You are not them, Amy, you know it."

"NO." She said, quiet anger passed through her "I don't know it. There's no difference between me and them. We are all people, Ian, you can't just pick on who you want to -"

"But I did," He looked into her eyes "I'm not an angel as you are, I don't give a _damn_ about their feelings."

She couldn't look into his eyes anymore. She felt herself blushing, especially since he said she was an angel. She looked down and walked aside, and then she asked "Why?" She didn't want to ask him about the 'angel' thing, because it would have turn the conversion, and she wanted to know why.

He sighed, looking at her looking down "Why what?"

She faced him, tears in her eyes.

Ian felt a pang echo through him.

She got closer to him "Why don't you believe you are good? I think you are"

He had to use all of his will power not to pull her to him tight.

She thinks HE is good? Is she nuts?

Instead, he chuckled and looked into her eyes "That's stupid, Amy. And you are not stupid."

She didn't back away.

She still stared at him with those green bright eyes, which were slowly burning down every barrier he had inside.

He started to feel panicked. He wasn't used to feel like this, WITH ANYBODY.

"Well, I'm sorry to contradict you, but I'm not." He said softly, looking into her eyes.

She looked into his eyes, her own wide "So you tell me that running here after me wasn't good?"

He laughed "I did it because you could endanger yourself. What you did." He teased.

"Yea!" She said, jumping in the place with joy "Exactly! And what you did was a good thing to do.." She blushed "Though it wasn't really smart."

He almost fell to the ground from the shock _"Excuse me?_"

"Well," She looked at him, not sorry at all "Now we _both_ suck here, you are in danger too."

He chuckled, still shocked "Well, I'm not sorry."

She got closer to him, not noticing she did "And why is that?"

He did, though, and was smiling "Because if I didn't, I wouldn't be locked in a distant dark room with you ."

He was smiling and she was blushing to a deep shade of red.

Her heart started to beat faster, and suddenly she understood how close they stood.

"Aham, " She stepped farther, looking down and blushing. She tried to find a way back to their conversion.

It wasn't unpleasant to hear what he had just said.

But she couldn't tell if he was joking around with her or not.

And she couldn't let him go on thinking he was bad.

Because even if parts of him really were bad, some parts of him were surely good.

She believed in that.

She sighed, feeling herself cooling off and looked back in his eyes

"Ian...you are good. I promise."

Ian looked at her, and a feeling of warmth found her way through him.

But he didn't believe what she was saying, tough he believed _her_.

She looked in his eyes and could tell he disagreed.

"Come on," She smiled at him, one of her warm smiles, her green eyes seemed darker and warmer and she got a little closer to him. "I didn't stand up to my friends earlier for you in vain." She was laughing.

He found himself laughing with her.

"You did?" He asked "Let me guess, they claimed I'm a stupid-jerk playboy, with really hot body." He teased her with a smug smile, and she blushed immediately.

She looked aside "That's why it makes me upset when I see you like this. You...you were picking on them there, while I truly believed you are better."

He smiled at her, a bit kindly "I'm not good, or better, Love."

She got closer to him, her eyes were wide and bright "I don't believe you."

He titled his head, amused "And why is that?"

"Because I know there is good inside of you, that you won't let out."

That was the final straw.

"Yes?" He asked quietly, not meeting her eyes "So what about Korea?"

Her reaction was immediate. She backed and blushed.

"And the time when my mother tried to feed the sharks with you? What about the time that I lied to you that I poisoned your brother in order to take the Lucian serum away from you?"

All that was said quietly.

Ian felt terrible.

He knew all of that, of course.

Of course he knew.

But..It wasn't until now that he figured out he really is bad.

He doesn't deserve forgiveness.

He doesn't deserve talking with her right now.

He even doesn't deserve to exist.

suddenly, he felt the most shocking touch he had ever felt.

Her arms around him.

He was shocked. He didn't hug her in return.

Then, he understood she had tears in her eyes, a few were wetting his shirt "I'm sorry." she told him.

Then he understood what she was doing.

She was trying to make him feel better.

That was impossible.

And it worked.

"You are impossible, Amy." He mumbled, still not hugging her back. "I don't deserve this."

To his surprise, she just hugged him tighter "Shut up." She ordered.

To say he was surprised, would be an understatement.

But he did feel way better, when she was with him like this.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi guys.**

**Here's chapter 9 :) **

**Pleasee review. Your comments are my only sign that somebody actually reads it ( And love it ,if you do) **

**Hope you'll like it, Love you :) **

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>"Listen to me," She said when she pulled away, but still was close to him, enough for him to look deep in her green warm eyes "I'm not mad at you." She blushed "I was, before..until I understood something."<p>

He smiled, a sad smile, but for her there was hope in it "What?" He resisted the urge to caress her cheek.

She looked at him like he wasn't bad at all. Which was insanity.

"I realized, that when someone is hurting you, they hurt themselves first, and for sure. But you, however, get to choose. You can choose whether you want to get hurt or not. It's only up to." She said, pointing at his chest.

There was silence for a moment, and then Ian said "And you decided you don't want to get hurt."

She smiled at him, looking beautiful, and nodded "Yea...I'm not hurt. Because this are my feelings and I can choose. And I chose taking responsibility over myself and becoming a better person."

He nodded, then looked into her eyes, his own eyes seemed serious, and darker, blacker than their original yellowish-amber shade, but they were still soft "Amy, I'm glad to know you're not hurt." He then chuckled slightly "Of course you decided to be a better person." He laughed and looked at her rather affectingly, and somewhat sadly.

He couldn't resist but close the distance between them. He pulled her to into his arms, tight.

She wasn't prepared for this. She was shocked against his chest, and was blushing, hard.

He had his eyes closed and his arms wrapped around her, keeping her with him "Just stay like this for a moment. will you?" He mumbled.

She was so focused on the heat that was rising to her face, that she didn't respond right away.

They stayed like this for a moment, until Amy recalled something, and though she didn't want the embrace to be over, she had to say it.

He had to know it.

So, in the same position, She opened her eyes and said-

"I didn't mean to say that you've hurt yourself and now you're doomed. Ian. You have to know it."

"_What?_" He moved her away from him a little, to understand what she was saying.

She looked intently in his eyes "When I said that the one who hurts others - is actually hurting himself."

He chuckled miserably "Love, you don't need to comfort me. Stop that, I'm the bad guy. Everybody knows it. So just stop that."

To his surprise, anger raised in her eyes, as she was looking into his. He saw her pissed, and that was - of course - surprising.

She just wouldn't stop surprising him today, huh?

"Listen to me, and stop the nonsense, will you?" She titled her head, angry "You're right, you have done some bad things before. Even today." She dropped her gaze, and then raised it "But tell me, Ian, there's anybody in this world who hasn't?" She smiled at him now.

He shut up because he wanted to know where she was going with it.

She was smiling warmly now at him "See?" she said, warmly. "There isn't . You made some bad things before, I agree, but I looked at you when you talked about them..about the Clue hunt."

She blushed a little, and then continued "you regret doing those things. I'm sure. You can't fool me, Ian." She looked at him, looking at her. His gaze was serious.

"I do." He said, and didn't move an eyelid "But don't you get it. I'm a monster."

He didn't wanted to say the next words. He didn't, specially not to _her_, but he had to. She has to hear that and recall the pain, for her sake

"Only a monster would have left _you_ to die."

His voice was hoarse and stiff.

She was silent for a moment, a long one, and then tried to get closer to him "Ian-"

He moved his hand off hers and looked at her angry "Stay away from me! I don't want you near me! don't you get it?" He yelled at her, his eyes furious and almost bloodshot.

She was taken aback. Her green eyes were bright and wide, and she looked at him shocked.

He was in total pain, but he had to do this.

Him and her.

He was in total pain.

what didn't even started must end as soon as possible.

"Ian, please," tears were again in her eyes, as she tried to get closer to him again.

He caught her wrists quickly and held them aside both sides of her face, looking intensively into her eyes.

"I. Don't. want. you. near me."

He said, looking into her eyes green eyes.

He left her hands and took a step away from her.

They were stuck at this tiny dark room, He couldn't believe it.

He couldn't believe he had to stay away from her, while he was stuck in this freaking room. with _her_.

Only her presence made his blood boil.

She blinked fast, to stop the tears from her green eyes, and said "Ok, I get it. But..you need to know. As long as you are sorry, really and truly sorry for things you've done, you have hope."

She looked into his eyes. He could feel all the stiffness go away.

"And.." She continued, wiping away a tear with her sleeve, looking so innocent it made Ian feel even softer "People who do bad things and act in a bad way, who decide on becoming better - are better than people who had never been to such difficulties." She blinked and looked into his eyes.

It was like a shot straight to his heart.

"After all," her voice was soft, and she took only one step closer "It's harder to make a change from wrong to right. It requires to put effort. An effort some other good people don't need to make."

She blinked again, stopping the tears "Think about it, ok?"

He panted.

And took a deep breath, his eyes were closed.

A moment passed.

Two moments.

Three.

He slowly opened his eyes, and saw her standing there, looking at him speculatively.

Right now, she wasn't only the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

She also wasn't only the only girl he fell in love with.

Yes, he finally admitted it to himself.

He fell in love with the one who happened to be his absolute opposite.

He was deeply, madly, in love with her.

But it wasn't just it.

Because even though she was all of that, Amy was something more now.

Hope.

"Do you really think I have hope?" He asked her quietly, looking into her eyes.

Although he just made her cry (even if he just wanted to protect her), she smiled at him, quite happily. For him.

"I believe you have. And I believe you can be better even from the stars."

She was smiling so bright at him, she was actually shining there, in the dark. And her smile was so warm.

He got a bit closer to her, and looked down "For you, I can try."

She laughed a bit "Not for me. for you. You have no idea how fun it is to be kind."

His eyes were on here, and were darker with lust, none of them noticed "I can guess."

He shook himself, and sighed "Amy, I don't know how to say it, it just sounds stupid. I'm sorry. about earlier."

She looked down for a second, but then raised her head and nodded "I's ok, you were in a sensitive moment. I could tell." She smiled at him, but then her smile vanished and she looked down.

"Do..you..really don't want me near you?" She asked quietly, not meeting his eyes.

He sighed "I don't want to hurt you ever again. And if you didn't notice, I'm a trouble, Amy."

She looked up at him, and got a little closer, hesitantly "You were thinking about me?"

He couldn't resist it. He laughed. It was just ridicules "Yea." He said it like he just said - 'like Da' and rolled his eyes.

She smiled a little smile to herself, looking down, and got closer to him "I won't get hurt. I believe you can be better if you really want to." She looked in his eyes now, her own were bright and happy and somewhat had amusement in them - in a tempting way.

He couldn't help but smile at her as well, a big grin.

Suddenly he closed his eyes, still smiling, and said "I don't ever want to keep my distance from you."

To his surprise, she looked relieved. She took a deep breath and let it out. Then she smiled slightly "Good."

He deliberated with himself for a few moments, wanting to do something, but scared as hell to do so.

So, before he regrets it, he suddenly pulled her into him tight, keeping his arms around her, their bodies touching.

They stayed like that for a moment or so.

He breathed in her scent of lavender and some another slight of sweetness, and said quietly in her ear

"I didn't mean earlier that I wanted you away from me. I just wanted keeping you safe."

She laughed, pulling away, her eyes were warm "Give a little faith in me, will you?"

Suddenly ,a huge crash was heard.

The noise was astounding and deafening, and came from the storm outside.

Amy screamed, and Ian took her in his arms without thinking.

When they both recovered from the shock, Ian climbed to the window up there to see what was the crash.

He observed the outside, and then jumped down "A few tress were breaking, that was the noise." He told her.

"seriously?! How is the storm outside?" Amy asked in disbelief.

He looked at her seriously "It got ragger ."


	11. Chapter 10

**Everybody ! **

**It's chapter 10 you guys !**

**I'm so so happy !**

**I want to say thank you for everyone who reviewed **

**It's really heartwarming :) **

**I love you readers so much .**

**I hope you'll like it !**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 10 <strong>

It was storming hard outside.

The warmth that the heat-system induced when it was working, now was slowly vanishing.

And Ian and Amy could feel it clearly in the equipment-room.

All their friends were in the hallway. They probably noticed the storm was raging too, and lost some body-heat as well.

But they probably had more clothes to share between them, and they probably were calmer than Amy and Ian were.

Ian sighed a glanced at Amy, who was sitting against the wall in front of him, curled up into herself.

She had her eyes closed, but she couldn't control shivering. Ian knew she was cold, and more than that - scared.

He could see the panic in her face, though her eyes were closed.

He sighed.

This was going nowhere. It was freaking _freezing. _

And they had no extra-clothing around.

"Amy?" He said, raising his voice. It was about a half-hour that none of them spoke. When it got colder, they both just lost the any intention to speak, and were just curled into themselves, trying to keep some body-heat.

And he could see she was failing.

"Y-Yes?" She tilted her head, her green eyes were still shut. She looked paler than before.

"Are you ok?" He asked, looking frightened at her, his heart-beat increasing every moment pass in fear. She wasn't ok.

No. She was too pale. That was not ok.

She didn't answer. It looked like she was about to lose her conscious.

"I-Ian..I-I think I have a fever." She said, almost collapsing completely into the cold flour.

"NO!" He burst out and pounced and caught her, right before she collapsed.

He sighed, and dragged her with him to the wall, mumbling "I'm sorry Amy, but there's no other way to keep you warm."

He sat against the wall, and sat her onto his lap carefully.

He unzipped his sweater, revealing only a simple thin shirt underneath. Then he unzipped her sweater, his hands were shaking doing it.

Though it was only to keep her warmth, it was still an intimate thing to do.

And it meant something to him.

"I-Ian.." she said, shivering on his lap.

He chuckled slightly, to calm both of them, he was so stressed but he couldn't show it to her- She was enough stressed as it is- and got her into his sweater slowly, until her arms and back were covered by it.

"No, Ian, that's not right, you've got to get it.." She mumbled, her eyes were still shut and she looked very weak.

He chuckled again "Well, Love, if you could see how you look right now you wouldn't think the same."

Now, she was wearing both her sweater and his one, while her front side was exposed, cause the sweaters she was wearing were unzipped, in purpose.

She breathed heavily. She felt bad ,and cold, and now the coldness got to her front side body, making her shiver fiercely. Her eyes started to tear-up again, due to the cold and her fear.

Then he pulled her into his arms and body ,protectively. He covered her back with his sweater and pressed her body against his, making his body heat shift to her front side.

The heat was blessed.

Amy couldn't recall the last time she felt so relieved.

And then it hit her.

The heat ?

That was _his _body.

His hand on her back, keeping his sweater covering her up, was also hugging her, keeping her body pressed to his own.

Her face were buried in his neck, and slowly, she felt every inch of her that was touching him.

She could feel the electricity, and her heart beating faster.

But she still felt so weak.

She tried to speak, she wanted to inform him that it wasn't ok that she had his sweater and that his back leaned against the cold wall.

But his hand was suddenly on her cheek and he was moving her face gently, so they were against his own face.

Their faces were so so close, She could feel him breathing for a second-

And then his lips went up and touched her forehead tenderly. He had his eyes closed and his lips on her forehead for a long moment, he was estimating her fever.

Then he pulled away slightly, he was smiling to himself "Well, you do have a fever, but we'll get out of here and you'll be ok." He then held her tighter to himself.

"Ian, that's not ok," she said and she could hear him laugh "you'll get sick. I'm sick. You might get infected, stay away from me. Come on, t-take your s-sweater." she stammered, mumbling, with closed eyes on his chest. Despite what she was saying, she was still clinging into him.

She stammered because despite what she had just said, she wanted that warmth. She _needed _him to hold her like that and have his sweater around her.

The only reason she said that was that it really wasn't the right thing to do.

Not in her eyes, at least. She really didn't want him to get sick, and worse - because of her.

He smiled to himself, kind of smirking, with his eyes shut- when he felt her clinging into him.

"Well, you didn't really do what I was asking when I told _you_ to stay away from _me_." he was smiling.

Her eyes shot open, and she could feel the sudden cold in her eyes, she closed them again "That's not true ,_I respected _what you were asking!" She wanted to yell, but her voice was only a mumble.

He smiled, looking very amused "Hmm.." He said, hugging her, and simply smiling "I guess I'll have to admit that's true. However, it doesn't change a thing." He chuckled.

She frowned in his arms, but not really cause she really preferred it that way, so what she was about to say came out as a soft question more than a frown "why?"

He raised his head and kissed her temple, for a long moment.

When he pulled away, he said "Because I don't care to be disrespectful or the bad guy, when it comes to protecting you."

And with that, he held her tighter in his arms, and they both became silent for a while, enjoying the heat and each other, until they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so this is the first time I'm writing after a chapter.<strong>

**Just wanted to say, again, how much you mean to me (you readers)**

**It's really meaningful to me that there's somebody out there who reads it and maybe even keeps on reading it.**

**I would like to thank my followers, writers who noted this story as their favorite (That's such a honor, guys) , and reviewers (Seriously guys, every review causes me a bliss )**


	12. Chapter 11

**You guys, **

**Thank you for reading this. **

**Hope you'll like it :) **

**Oh, and I need to tell you something, friends - **

**Sometimes, I don't have time to update. **

**However, be positive that I check on the story a lot every day (Just to see if there are new, like a new review or something) **

**Moreover, I do try to update whenever I can and I do think about the story a lot :)**

**So know, for sure , even if I don't update in a while, it doesn't mean that I forget the story. Hell no. It's just mean that I don't have time at the moment or something. **

**But it doesn't mean I won't update. **

**Because god willing, I won't stop updating until this story have an ending. **

**And meanwhile, I really don't won't it to have one :) **

**I love you readers of this story. **

**So so much. **

**Hope you'll like it !**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 11<strong>

They sat in the same position when they slowly woke up.

Ian woke up first, blinking slowly, he noticed Amy was sleeping on him. He sighed and raised his head to the window, although the window was far above, so he couldn't see what was going on outside.

There was silence, so he figured the storm was over and that now the teachers and everyone in charge were checking on the students and telling them they could go home.

But that was probably what was going on in the hallway.

Right now, both of them, Amy and he, were in this peaceful dark quite room.

He afforded himself a look at her, sleeping peacefully on his chest. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. And innocent. But she always looked innocent anyway.

He sighed and moved a piece of her hair behind her ear, revealing her pale smooth skin.

He looked at her, for a moment.

Then he sighed and adjusted her position on his lap, causing her head lay on his shoulder, close enough to his neck.

A moment passed, and she woke up, slowly

"Ian?" She asked softly, her voice was kind of sleepy.

He smiled, almost smirked hearing her voice "Yes love?"

"Y-You..you saved me." She sounded deadly serious, and he used all of his will power in order not to laugh. She tore her head from his shoulder and looked at him, her green innocent eyes were frank and truthful.

He tightened his mouth's angles in order not to laugh "Well, anytime, love. Though It was saving both of us. You're kind of warm too." He said with a mischievous smile.

She blushed deeply and lowered her face so he wouldn't see the blush all over her face.

To her surprise, he started laughing.

She looked up again, at him, surprised "What's funny?"

"You," He said, still laughing, but his gaze was set on her "You're blushing and trying to hide it? Have you ever seen yourself blushing? I could have seen it even if I was a mile away from you."

She lowered her head again, a little pissed "Good for you."

He still looked entertained "So I'm finally getting under your skin?"

She sighed "NO, no, you're not, it's just.. I feel like my blush is giving me away every time I wish it hadn't." She explained, and eventually looked in his eyes.

What she saw surprised her.

It wasn't mocking.

Or teasing.

Or some kind of smirking.

It was a contemplative look on his face, on this yellow-amber orbs.

She didn't know she fascinated him.

They looked at each other's eyes for a couple of moments, locked at each other's gaze, until Ian looked down and smile a bit "Well, it's not like you have much to hide, do you?" He said, teasing.

She giggled a bit "Well, except of the Clue hunt, all the Cahill family, _my_ family, and Madrigal's secret?" She titled her head and looked at him, teasingly "You're absolutely right, it shouldn't be a problem."

He couldn't help himself.

He laughed. Purely laughed.

She really caught him with this one. She just was so..so...right, that it was funny. And she soon understood and got infected by his laugh - and joined, laughing along with him, on how ridicules he had just sounded.

Exactly at the moment, the door was opened, revealing them to the tired two surprised teachers who were standing at the doorstep.

"What do we have here, can I understand why are you too cuddled in school's territory?" demanded one of them, a female with Bordeaux glassed, who looked very tired but decisive to protect school's regulations.

Amy blushed and quickly tried to move away from Ian, but his palm on her back tightened and didn't let her move, kept her attached to him, and then his hand moved gently farther and hugged her waist gently.

Amy blushed, heat spreading all over her face, and she looked at him, he was looking so calm.

It was just impossible. She would have stutter, blushed, apologized, and so on at the situation.

But not Ian.

So she just watched him, totally calmly, saying "Well, we got locked here without any extra-clothing. We could have died in the cold, but we decided that sharing some body heat might be a better option."

He tried not to smirk at it, and failed. It wasn't her idea actually, it was his.

The second teacher watched him, irritated. She could tell how satisfied he looked, specially hugging Amy Cahill.

"Well, the storm is over now," Said the first teacher "You can go out now, and go home, but you've got to have a parent with you."

They both nodded.

Amy blinked and stood up, gently taking Ian's hang off her "Is everyone safe?"

She asked the teachers "Where's everybody?"

Ian sighed and stood beside her, shaking his clothes.

The second teacher watched her with interest, she could tell Amy was truly worried "Most of the students have gone home by far, We were searching out students who were locked, like you, or buried beneath tables or chairs." The second teacher said. Then she sighed "The storm has caused some damage to the buildings. Unfortunately, tomorrow there is no school."

"Sweet!" Ian said just as Amy said "Oh no.", expressing her feelings.

Ian looked at her frowning but she paid no attention, she was looking worried at the teachers "And everyone's alright?"

The teachers exchanged glances "Well," the first one started, and then sighed, and the second one completed "Drew Morrison, a senior like you, is hospitalized at this moment. A tree broke and landed on the roof, but the roof broke under the pressure on poor Drew."

Amy covered her mouth with both her hands, her green eyes were wide "Oh my god"

"He has broken his leg, his arm, and he has a few broken ribs. He supposed to be alright eventually." The first teacher said, but her words became unclear at the end, because she saw Amy's eyes beginning to tear, and both she and the second teacher looked at her, with come shock mixed with worry.

Amy caught that they were looking at here a few moments later, while she was trying to hold back the tears, not succeeding "Yea, I'm ok, I'm ok, don't worry it's nothing," She said, blinking and wiping some tears that managed to get away "I'm just emotional a bit right now." She laughed a bit, trying to help the teacher's embarrassment "It's totally alright."

Ian looked at her, and sighed, turning to the teachers. He had enough of them already "we will go home now, if you don't mind. It was a pleasure that you opened the door for us."

They frowned but nodded. They figured it was the best solution too.

Both of them were outside now, waiting for Nellie to pick them up. Apparently, Dan and Natalie left sooner.

Amy was quiet, and Ian found himself growing irritated from moment to moment.

Who was this guy, anyway? what did he do to gain Amy's concern? Is he another idiotic dork who is waiting on her? Why would she even-

"Ian ."

He glanced at her, and saw she was looking at him, amusement in her bright green eyes "What's wrong?" She asked, amused.

He frowned "What do you mean?"

She moved her eyes of him "Well..I noticed you look like you're upset."

"Yea?" He titled his head ,teasingly, a smile started to form on his lips "And how come you think that way?"

"Well," she looked up for a second, still looking amused "You won't stop kicking your feet, you breath weirdly and you have a strange look on your face."

He chuckled "I'm ok, love."

She smiled "If you say so."

They remained quiet for a few moments, until Ian asked, failing not to frown "Do you know the guy who is hospitalized?"

"Yea," Amy told him, looking in his eyes with her green wide ones "He is a distant friend of mine. We were lab partners in biology last year."

He calmed down a bit, since she said 'distant'. He still couldn't believe he was actually _jealous._

"Distant?" He said, staring forward, like it didn't really matter to him.

"Yea," She smiled a bit, looking at him, the wind was blowing in her hair "Why? are you worried too?" She asked him.

He frowned at her "No. I was just curious about how you two know each other."

She blinked in surprise "How did you know we knew each other?"

He sighed "You reacted pretty emotional back there." He was frowning against his will.

She blushed and giggled "Well, it's no use, I'm a pretty emotional girl." she said, smiling, but looking at the ground while the wind was still scattering her hair. "I really hate it in me sometimes."

He looked at her, conflicting emotions in his face.

She didn't notice and sighed "I'm happy that my friends aren't hurt, though. And our siblings." She looked at him.

He managed a smile "Yea, I'm glad either." Then he remembered something and frowned "Are you really dissatisfied that there's no school tomorrow?"

She laughed "Well, it _is _our last year. And I love being at school." She blushed and looked down. "I love to study and I love seeing my friends and everyone every day."

Ian sighed. She was impossible.

She looked at him surprised "Aren't you?"

He rolled his eyes "I don't like everybody like you do, just my friends, and I don't like the teachers like you do, only a few of them..so...hmm.._no_."

She laughed "It's a shame to waste your last year like this. Maybe I can teach you to love them." She smiled warmly at him, her green eyes looked a little deeper.

His amber-yellow eyes were locked with hers "Maybe you can." He mumbled.

They both were staring at each other's eyes until a strong *BEEP* made them jump, startled.

They saw Nellie's car, and inside the driver seat they saw Nellie, grinning and waving at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Listen, friends, I've been thinking. <strong>

**I can make longer chapters, but then it means the time between the updating will grow longer either. **

**Or I can make it that way, kind of short, but update in less time. **

**So what do you guys think ? **

**Tell me . **

**And if you don't, I shall do what I guess it better :) **


	13. Chapter 12

**So..**

**I guess it's chapter 12 gentlemen. **

**I don't want to beg, but..I think I actually don't mind to beg. so here it goes - **

**PLEASEEE PLEASE PLEASEE REVIEWWW AHAHHHHHHHHHHH !**

**That's it . **

**Enjoy the chapter, hope you'll like it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 12<strong>

It was late at night and they all were awake and watching a movie and laughing, and it was ok because there was no school tomorrow and both Nellie and uncle Fiske were staying home the day after too, because of the storm's damages which needed to be fixed in the roads.

Amy and Dan were already wearing their pajamas, Amy had a pale blue one and Dan had a purple one.

They were sitting all together and watching a movie, relaxing, eating popcorn and laughing.

"This is so fun!" Dan got up from the couch, were he had been sitting next to Nellie, Fiske and Amy ( Ian and Natalie were sitting in a single couches in both sides of them) "We should totally do it more often!" He yelled.

"Yea!" Amy raised her hands in agreement from the edge of the couch.

Nellie yawned "Slow down kiddos," She grabbed Dan and pulled him to the couch again "It's not often that a school day is canceled."

"And a work day," Fiske added and smiled "though you are right, that is nice." He smiled at Amy who returned the smile and put a hand over her affectingly.

"Well, it is fun - I got to say -" Natalie said, rolling her eyes and waving with her hand with her pink nails "But we could choose a better movie!"

"Come on," Dan said and stood again, looking at her "That movie was amazing, admit it."

"No, I won't" Natalie said in defiance.

"Yes you will," Dan smiled at her, a glint of mischief in his green eyes "Because if you won't, I will burn your precious purse."

Natalie opened her eyes wide and Dan only grinned more.

"You wouldn't _dare_." She hissed at him.

"Oh, I will." His smile got even bigger.

"Yes, he will." Amy added from the couch, smiling with erudition, and Dan started running to get her purse, while Natalie stood and started chasing him, screaming "Daniel if you touch my purse I swear to god -"

And that's when they couldn't hear her anymore, but all the while Amy was laughing hard, with Nellie, and even Fiske and Ian chuckled a bit.

"So what's your plan s for tomorrow kiddoes?" Nellie turned to Amy (who was smiling much thanks to the laughing) and Ian.

"well, some kid who is a contemporary of us got injured in the storm," Amy said, adjusting her sitting position " I know the traffic shall be harsh tomorrow, but I was thinking of paying him a visit." she said, kind as always, but jumpy this time with joy of their little family-hangout.

She moved her look to him, still smiling, her smile got warmer when she looked at him. He stared at her, until he realized the three of them were looking at him with question.

He moved his look from her to Fiske and Nellie and smiled mischievously "Well, I guess I can't let you go alone, are aren't I?" He looked at Amy again. "After all, like you said, love, the traffic is harsh. specially with the wheatear outside."

Fiske sighed " As much as I hate to say it, you're right." He glanced at Amy "You two should go together."

Nellie nodded "It will be safer, Ames."

Then She frowned at Ian "Don't try anything, Cobra."

"Very mature, Nellie," Fiske mumbled just when Ian shrugged and said "Our branches are in peace now that the Clue hunt and the vesper thing are over. Besides, It's your job to hold that peace, isn't it?" He smirked at Nellie who was frowning.

It looked like Nellie was about to punch him with anger, when Amy laughed and put her hands in the air to create a distance between them "No need for killing in such a wonderful day, right?"

She smiled warmly at Nellie "Relax, Nellie, I'll be fine."

She bundle up into herself in the couch, saying "Besides.." and the three of them tuned closer to hear what she were saying "

We _are_ the Madrigals. Ian is right." She looked at him with those green appreciating eyes, and his heart was filled with warmth "We need to built trust with each other, faith-" She was standing in front of them now "understanding, compassion."

She looked at Nellie "But we got to give them a chance if we want to get it. We have to try to trust them."

Nellie smiled at her "That's right kiddo. But that wasn't what I meant."

Amy blinked and looked at her "So what did you-"

"You're right, Amy," Ian cut he off before she continued the sentence, cursing under his breath. _The nanny was onto him. _

So he changed the subject "we managed to beat the Vespers two years ago because we worked together." He smirked.

Amy smiled at him, and Fiske nodded "That's right, boy."

They could suddenly hear shouting from above "DANIEL CAHIL YOU ARE SO DEAD!" and Dan's hysterical laugh, and the four of them chuckled immediately.

"Well, I can make more popcorn and we can watch another movie if you feel like it." Amy said, thrilled again "and I also will call the monsters from above down here."

"Way to go, Ames," Nellie cheered "And please bring some ice cream with you!"

Amy laughed and got to kitchen to bring in the food.

Ian followed her with his eyes until she entered, and then, couple of minutes later, got up slowly and walked after her.

He got into the kitchen, and found Amy, who was humming to herself happily, while the popcorn was spinning in the lightened microwave.

Amy didn't notice him, she was with her back towards him, humming to herself, and putting some ice-cream into adorned ceramic bowls.

He decided to scare her, just for his amusement.

He smile to himself a bit, moving closer to her, she didn't notice at all.

He got straight behind her, and closed his eyes, breathing in her scent for a moment, enjoying himself lightly, before scaring her.

He slowly raised his hands and put his palms over both sides of her waist, making her squeak suddenly, and make a little jump in her place, turning her head to the side to see who was behind her, placing her hands softly atop of his.

He chuckled "Relax love, It's just me."

"I-I-Ian.." her face flashed red, making her cheeks burn in red. She felt the heat spreading over her face, making it all red "W-What-"

He could tell she was embarrassed. He burst out laughing and slowly removed his hands from her waist, and then he moved and leaned on the counter beside her. "Just wanted to scare you a little, for fun, you should've seen your face!" He burst in another session of laughing.

"Oh my god.." She mumbled, looking at him in shock.

Then she gave a little blow to his shoulder "You scared me to death!" She told him shocked, her green bright eyes were wide.

her heart was still racing from his touch, and she blushed even more looking at his face which were so sexy and attractive while he was laughing.

"My god," her lips were trembling "I could, I could - d-drop this!" She said, referring to the ceramic bowls, looking at him amazed.

Now he looked at her a bit more seriously, still smiling smugly "Do you really think that with me around ,something can be dropped and break?" He smiled, enjoying the situation.

"I don't know," She tore her eyes of his and looked at the ice-cream in the bowls, her cheeks were flushed red "Anything can happen."

He moved a little closer to her "Never underestimate a Lucian's reflexes." He said.

She raised her head and looked at him, her green eyes were amused with suspect, and he couldn't resist, and let a smile spread over his lips -

"Are you saying your reflexes are better than mine?" she demanded, looking into his eyes with that glint in hers.

He looked straight at her, and got closer to her , his eyes darker "_Exactly_, love."

For a moment she was silent, and then she burst in laughing.

Ian leaned on the counter, next to her, crossing arms, and smiling smugly "And what exactly are you laughing about, love?"

When she looked at him, her green eyes were warm - she was smiling "You can't be serious." she said.

"I am, serious" he said again, looking in her eyes and getting closer to her.

She was truly shocked. She looked at him, her eyes grew wider, for a couple of moments.

All the while he was smiling at her, not smugly, though.

"Fine!" She suddenly said, grabbing two bowls of ice-cream in both hands, and turned from him, to the living room. "So let's settle this tomorrow. You drive on the way there, I drive on the way back. We'll see who's got better reflexes."

Ian just laughed behind her.

He hurried to catch her in the middle of the way to the living room "And you are so sure you're going to beat me?" he said, chuckling.

She sighed, breathed, and look at him in the eye. Her eyes were truthful and innocent and bright green, and he couldn't but feel the same warmth inside of him.

"I don't know," She said, truthful "but I do know I won't let you underestimate me like this." her eyes shone with determination.

He laughed, looking at her, his yellowish eyes were full of tenderness. Honest tenderness.

Amy's heart skipped a bit.

She saw it too, and she wasn't prepared.

"Love, I wasn't underestimating you. At all. But I do know what being a Lucian means. I was trained to have the best reflexes a human can possibly possess."

She nodded for a second, and then she smiled "Well, I appreciate your.. explanation, but don't think I give up easily."

Ian rolled his eyes "God knows you don't."

She giggled "Exactly. Now be kind and help get those things to the living room." She smiled at him warmly before continuing her way, and he sighed and moved himself to the kitchen.

The funny thing is?

The traffic should be so harsh tomorrow, he Doesn't even think they'll get to drive much.

* * *

><p>It was raining when they got outside.<p>

They both were dressed well, and while Ian didn't found anything special in that day, it seemed that Amy rather enjoyed the weather.

When they got outside, the first thing Ian did was opening up the umbrella.

The first thing Amy did was running straight to the rain with joy.

She was in the middle of the roadway, getting wet with joy in the rain, with her pink scarf and coat.

Ian was starring at her disbelievingly, yet smiling, enchanted, from the sidewalk.

"Oh my god, the rain is so fun!" Amy called, twirling in the rain. Her orangish long her was waved with her and Ian's mouth felt suddenly dry, looking at her, not smiling anymore.

She stopped, facing him "Come here!" She signaled him to come over her and enjoy the rain with her.

He smiled at her, and found his words again "No can do, love. _You_ come over _here_, you might get cold."

She laughed but did as he said, she came over and under his umbrella, searching for the car keys in her pockets.

Meanwhile, Ian's heart pounded in his chest. He didn't realize he was holding his breath until he needed some air.

Amy's hair was almost all wet and her clothes were wet too in the outside.

She looked so beautiful .

He was starring at her, amazed, and in the last second he thanked god she was too busy searching for her keys to notice.

Great.

Without knowing, she was distracting him fully.

How was he supposed to drive like that?!

"There it is!" She called happily and raised the keys in the air. She smiled and threw them to Ian, going to the passenger seat "Ready to show off your reflexes?" She joked, all shining.

He looked at her, almost shocked.

_Is she serious? _

He swallowed and got into the driver seat.

She smiled at him, and he smirked at her, though deep inside he was screaming.

"Ready to eat some dust, love?" He was grinning as he turned on the car.

She brushed her hair with her fingers, making her sweet scent more visible, and Ian wanted to scream. _Is she trying to kill him?_

"In your dreams, kabra." She grinned, looking straight. Her green eyes looked darker with the challenge.

He greened "We'll see."

distraction or not, he is going to beat her ass.

She deserves this for making him losing his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahahah guys !<strong>

**I'm so happy, cause I was worried about this chapter. I had some moments when I believed it was going to be awful. I think it didn't, hope you don't disagree haha. **

**So..**

**Here's the thing. **

**Unfortunately, I wouldn't be able to update in a week or so.**

**I am deeply sorry you guys. **

**I don't abandon this story. **

**I will update ( If god's willing) after next week, or so. **

**Please be patient :) **

**Love you a lottt . **

**Oh, and guys ? **

**REVIEW ! :D **


	14. Chapter 13

**Well guys, you got me make a confession. **

**YOU ARE THE BEST READERS EVER !**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU GUYS !**

**Every time I write, I got this fear it wouldn't go well. Even now, At this very instant. But I'll try :) **

**Thank you so much for your reviews. It really thrills me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, you are the best ! **

**I hope you guys will like it !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

As they were driving, the rain got even stronger.

Ian stopped at a red light, and glanced at Amy, who were attached her face to the window, staring at the crazy rain outside in awe and amazement.

He couldn't resist a smile which spread over his face, in amusement, while outside the rain was pounding hard at the ground.

"Enjoying this horrible weather, I can tell." He smirked at her back, which was turned to him.

He glanced at the mirror above him quickly .

He frowned. They couldn't drive in any case, the vision was too dim cause of the rain.

Amy turned around to him, her hair waving in momentum, and her green eyes were wide and thrilled "Yea! The weather is so great!" her tone was high "We have never had a weather like that here before around here." She said, all happy.

He raised an eyebrow, looking at her as he parked the car "And you're happy, because...?"

She looked in his eyes, her green ones were warm and innocent "It's just.. so beautiful outside" She said thrilled, but softly.

He looked at her, his expression was not happy nor sad. Just serious. his amber-yellow eyes were locked with hers for a long moment, and she felt that too. She felt her gaze being trapped with his, and all the mood had changed.

They were gazing at each other's eyes, not being able to stop, and the sparks, the electric sparks they had with each other before, came back - stronger than before.

Suddenly Ian caught himself, sighed, and looked away.

Amy took a deep breath.

It wasn't until he moved his eyes from hers that she realized she was holding her breath.

He raised his head to the rain outside, his eyes were half-closed because of the brightness, and said "Well, I think we've got no choice but make the rest of the way by foot."

Amy blinked in surprise in her green orbs, a little astounded by the change of the mood.

she looked outside at the pouring rain "Yea, I guess you're right." She said and then looked at him, and smiled "Let's go, then! It's going to be so much fun!" She was thrilled again.

Ian wanted to frown at her but found himself chuckling. Seriously, he got to a state when his own reaction are no longer always in check. He knew that normal people were like that, not always having their reactions in check, but not Lucians.

Right now, he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

The thing is? he didn't mind.

Because she was there waiting for his answer .

He chuckled, and then said, while looking at her with a teasing smirk "You really don't get to see rain a lot, do you?"

She blushed with no reason, and ducked her head. Maybe because of that face of his.

Stupid smile. He looked gorgeous when he was so sure of himself.

His smile got even wider, looking at her discomfort, all blushing.

It was just a pure kind of pleasure, when he made her blush. He was grinning.

She looked at him, confused, like she wanted to frown but then again didn't want to "Well, I'm not from London." She said.

suddenly, she smiled again "It is raining, sometimes, when it's winter," She told him, smiling, her green eyes were warm, and he cursed under his breath (So quietly so she didn't hear) when his heart skipped a bit.

It was funny how he enjoyed affecting her just a couple of moments ago, and now when she affected him it was frustrating.

Then she looked back at her window, at the pounding strong rain "But not like that."

The serious look was one more time on his face, but he chuckled "Well, love, you can be thrilled, cause now, thanks to you, obviously, we shall go in that rain to visit your..ah_..right_. Friend." He looked at her with a little narrowed eyes, but not accusingly, but rather teasingly.

He actually wasn't jealous of that guy anymore since she had said they were just distant friends.

He was only a little upset that this guy was the cause of him and Amy driving to the hospital in such a weather.

She was quiet for a moment, but then she looked in his eyes, kindly and innocently "Well, you don't have to come if you don't want to."

He rolled his eyes.

"Seriously," She said, looking in his eyes "You can just wait in the car, I'll be back as soon as I can." She said honestly.

She glanced at the rain pounding outside her window "I can understand why you're not so thrilled about stepping outside to the rain." She laughed softly, and looked at him "It shouldn't take-" She stopped, amaze by his look.

He just looked at her in such an expression, he was smiling but very teasingly, and somehow in disbelief, like 'You're kidding...right?'

That, and those yellowish amber eyes of his which were starring at her in that expression, made her stop.

"_Amy_," he said, his voice was low. He turned and shook his head, and then quickly shook off his coat.

"What are you doing?!" Amy asked, her green eyes got wider "you'll die out of cold out there!"

He just smirked at her "I'm hot enough, thank you." _Honestly. "_ Now wear this." he handed her his coat.

She just stared at him, her orangish long hair fell to one side as she leaned aside, her green bright eyes widened "What?"

He smiled at her, twitching his lips without noticing. She did. She blushed.

his yellowish eyes were a little narrowed with teasing as he said "I mean it. I'm not cold at the moment. Now stop being childish and put the damn coat on."

She was still shocked. This was not a matter of fact, it was FREEZING outside!

She almost whisper, though she had no idea why she couldn't speak correctly "_Why?_"

He glanced at her hair, which was still slightly wet, and at her clothes, which were the same as well, and a little smile was tugging on his lips, as he tilted his head

"Well, I assume if you go to the rain like this, you'll definitely get sick, _and then_ - Fiske will _kill _me." He sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes "And we don't want that to happen do we?" He smiled and winked at her mischievously, his yellow eyes were suddenly shining.

She blushed harshly, the blush was spreading all over her whitish face, as she ducked her head to hide her flushed face.

He looked at her and couldn't resist the urge. He leaned in and put a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"God_, you're so cute when you're embarrassed_" he said, half whispering, surprising both of them, though he still smiled.

Amy blushed even more, ducking her head even more "Hmm..." She tried to respond, all embarrassed.

He chuckled slightly, though he was a bit red too, though she didn't notice that. He really didn't intent it to come out like this. There was too much passion in his voice, _lust. _

But at the same time...he didn't regret it.

Which was really wired, because it caught both of them out off guard.

But now, that they both were blushing, somehow he felt more cheerful. more calm.

The fact that they both were at the same state, even if it was embarrass, made him feel better.

He glanced at her, still blushing slightly and smiling kindly, maybe for the first time in his life.

She raised her head a little, slowly, blushing much more than him, and she smiled at him, her green eyes were darker and warmer, and there was some teasing in them, and challenging.

He wanted to kiss her right there, at the exact very instant.

But the moment broke, when she broke it and handed him back his coat, softly. "I'm not wearing your coat."

His eyes widened "Yes you are. Because that way or another, I'm not going to wear it."

She was shocked, and he smirked.

He continued, enjoying torturing her "I'll just leave it in the car, then."

She looked at him, her eyes were wide "Are you sure?" She picked another glance at the rain outside "_Ian! _that's _suicide!_" She said, turning back to him.

He looked at the rain, his face didn't look impressed "You're forgetting where I come from again, Love."

She pouted and he smiled-smirked at her "Just put. the _damn_. coat." He rolled his eyes "I'm dying here, Amy, I'm hot." He smirked at her again. She blushed. "So just put on that damn thing and let's get it over with."

She still looked hesitating.

He knew it was out of kindness, she genuinely didn't want to do this to him.

He rolled his eyes "Ok, if you put on that freaking coat now, I'll make both of us hot-chocolate when we get home." There was a glint in his eyes "Deal?"

Her eyes immediately shone "To yourself, too_? you_ are going to have hot-chocolate with _me_?"

Ian rolled his eyes. Everybody knew he didn't drink those things "Yea."

She shook his hand, chuckling "Deal."

The way to the hospital was made by running through the rain.

The umbrella Ian had had broken, and they were forced to be running because the rain was just too strong.

Finally, they made it to the hospital, both were wet through and through.

They were breathing heavily, results of the running.

The first thing they did when they got there was breath and look at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm-hmm.<strong>

**I **_**did**_** want this chapter to be longer ( and I could do it longer, I guess) but my eyes are burning and I really want to update **_**now. **_

**So...there it is (or was, should I say) **

**R-E-V-I-E-W !**

***Love*Love*Love***


	15. Chapter 14

**Mates, this is chapter 14 . **

**enjoy yourselves ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 14<strong>

Amy was shivering, her hair was totally wet again, her green eyes popped more, she bit her lips.

Ian was at the same state. His black hair was wet and his eyes popped more in result. He wasn't shivering, though.

They stared at each other for a while, until Amy started laughing softly.

Ian, that the last thing he thought to do right now was laughing, frowned "What's so funny?" He couldn't resist a smile that tugged in his lips in respond to her laugh, though.

"Well, it's just...it was so fun!" She started laughing again, still shivering.

He looked at her, an unsolved expression was on his yellow-amber eyes "Yea, I guess."

She abruptly stopped laughing.

Her green warm eyes widened, and without noticing she stepped closer to him

"Did you just agree with something I said?"

He smiled at her a little mischievously and leaned in to face her, twitching his lips a little "Don't get used to it."

They stared at each other in the same pose for a moment, until somebody in front of them cleared their throat, and they immediately turned their heads to the person, and Ian stepped away a little.

A nurse was looking at them, "Crazy kids, what's up with you?" She yelled at them, shaking her head "Have you ran your way here? Do you want to get sick?"

Amy opened her mouth to respond, but Ian preceded her "Well, blame her - It was her idea." He said teasingly and indicated on Amy.

She looked at him, her green eyes wide "Ian!"

He laughed.

The nurse looked amused by them, she tsk-tsked, grinning "Well, I'm going to get you guys some towels, so stay right here." She walked past them, and when she passed Amy, she stopped and said "Oh, and young lady? don't come back to the rain will you?"

Amy was blushing hard while both the nurse which went on walking and Ian were bursting with laughter at her expense.

The nurse was out of sight and Amy, who was still blushing hard, turned to Ian, who was still laughing, her kind eyes stared up at him "You liar! It was _your_ idea!"

He looked at her mischievously "No, Love, we had to step to the rain because it was too dangerous to drive at the moment. But if my memory doesn't deceive me.." He stepped closer, and put a piece of her orangish hair behind her ear, she blushed "It was _your_ idea to come here at the first place." He smirked, they were close now.

She was blushing, looking down "You didn't have to come along, you know." She looked up at him, her green eyes meeting his "I would have been fine going here on my own."

His smile faded and his expression froze. They kept starring at each other, Ian wasn't happy with her words. He wasn't mad either, because he knew she didn't meant he was un-wanted. But it still wasn't the best thing he had heard from her.

Eventually he sighed and they both dropped their gazes.

"Give me my coat." Ian suddenly said.

Surprised, Amy hurried to take off his coat and hand it to him.

He took it from her and took her hand, leading her to one of the building's corners in silence, where there were seats, and a single flowerpot.

They didn't sit.

Instead, he put his coat on one of the seats.

"Now take off _your_ coat." He said.

Amy was to surprise to blush _"What?"_

He rolled his eyes "It's totally wet. You'll get sick if you keep on wearing it like this."

She nodded and did as he said, putting her wet coat on the seat, next to his coat.

The hospital was heated in advance, so it didn't feel horrible to take the coats. It actually felt a lot better.

She rubbed her palms in each other. They both were very white and suddenly she got how cold she was.

She started to have shivers again.

And then she was yanked into his arms, as he whispered "Come here."

His body heat was unbelievable. How could he manage to keep that level of a body heat?! It was impossible.

And...He didn't even wear a coat, and she was wearing _two_ while they were running through the rain!

He was embracing her protectively, wrapping her with his heat, with a light smile.

"This is unbelievable" She mumbled inside of his arms, her eyes were closed.

He laughed slightly, smelling the scent of the hair in the front side of her head "Told you I was warm."

"Yea, but Ian," She wanted to look up at him, but couldn't let herself move, so she just shifted a little "It just..you weren't even wearing a _coat_, while I was wearing _two_."

"And still, you're so cold." He tsk-tsked in a way that made her feel a bit of lust in her stomach, she blushed. Now he was smiling at her "Looks like you shouldn't argue with me anymore."

She frowned at him and put her head back on his chest in a light pound and he adjust his arms around her, making her tighter to himself.

As he was warming her and inhaling her scent with his eyes shut, the nurse from before appeared with white towels and sheets.

She stopped abruptly when she saw their position, but Ian just smiled at her pretty kindly and indicated her to put the stuff on the seats behind them.

Amy didn't see her, cause her head was in his chest and her eyes were shut, drawing his warmth.

The nurse shook her head, smirking at Ian, and Ian just returned her a smug smirk, knowing what she was thinking.

Suddenly Amy raised her head slowly and opened her eyes "Ian? what are we-" then she saw the nurse and hurried to get off him, blushing.

Both the nurse and Ian were bursting with laughter, and surprisingly she joined them, but her laugh was much more soft.

After they calmed down, Amy looked warmly and kindly at the nurse, and the nurse noticed it when she was talking to her-

"His body heat is amazing. I got really cold while he managed to keep himself really warm." She explained, her green eyes were warm and she smiled.

The nurse smiled smugly "Well girl, you got to confess he has a really hot body too." She smirked at her.

Ian almost burst out laughing one more time. he really likes this nurse. but then he saw Amy's embarrassed reaction and decided against it.

Amy blushed to a deep shade and ducked her head "Hmm...Hmm..." She didn't know what to respond, her cheeks were very flushed.

The nurse laughed kindly and Amy was finally able to raise her head, though her cheeks were flaming again.

Ian stared at her. She was too beautiful when she blushed to that kind of a red.

A new smirk tugged on the nurse's lips as she noticed Ian's stare, and she said "What are you too doing here in such a weather? It's almost a hurricane outside."

Ian rolled his eyes and Amy smiled at her "We're here to visit a friend of ours."

"He is a friend of _yours_, Amy.." Ian said, his tone gentle and teasing at the same time.

The nursed was very surprised. She looked at Amy "All this to visit a friend?"

Amy shrugged and smiled kindly at her "Well, yes" she responded, and then she looked at Ian, frowning "And just for you to know - I never forced him to come along." She smiled.

Even when she teased, she did it kindly.

"Oh, dear, I'm sure you didn't." The nurse passed her look from Amy to Ian, making him a little uncomfortable.

Looks like she was onto him, too.

He cleared his throat "Thank you so much for the sheets and towels."

She smiled at them "You're welcome."

He tilted his head "Maybe you have some dry clothed to hand us as well? Of course we'll return everything another day."

She shook her head "Sorry, I can hand you some towels but I'm not allowed to hand out nursing clothes."

Amy nodded, and her green eyes were warm as she smiled at her "Thank you so so much."

The nurse smiled lightly "You're welcome, dear."

She walked pass them to leave, and when she passed by Ian, she stopped and shouted "Don't let her run into the rain like this again, young man."

Ian nodded "I won't." He said, looking at her.

They stared at her as she left, until she was no longer in sight, Then, they turned to each other.

"Are your socks wet?" Ian asked her, gently.

"yes." She nodded, having another shiver.

He looked at her, concerned, and sighed "Take them off."

She looked at him, surprised "What about yours?"

A little smirk appeared on his lips "Well, _they're_ wet, but my body isn't as cold as yours is."

She frowned at him, while taking them off "Then you get to keep them on you?"

He chuckled teasingly "_Exactly_, Love."

she removed her socks and her bare foots were exposed.

He sighed "They must be frozen."

She raised her head, blushing and smiling at him kindly, with her warm green eyes, the smile that made him warm inside "They actually kind of are."

He nodded, and said "Wait a second." and suddenly he was gone.

Amy waited a few moments, until he came back with a pair of grey socks "There." He reached them out for her.

She blinked, looking at him surprisingly "How did you get them? I though the nurses aren't allowed to hand out those."

"Well," he smirked and shrugged mischievously "I've got my methods."

She sighed and sat, not wearing the socks.

He felt concerned again, he sat on the seat next to hers "What's wrong?" he asked softly, looking at her.

He was surprised to see tears were forming in her eyes "I know I'm difficult, and that you'll be mad," she looked at him, upset "and I'm such an annoying person who can't just act normal like everybody else and make life easier, and I'm sorry, but I-I can't-" She swallowed, almost sobbing, and reached out the socks for him "I can't wear those."

He nodded, he understood "Because It's not allowed by the hospital's regulations?"

She nodded, looking down.

He sighed "Amy, look at me."

She looked up at him, and his eyes were boring into her, gently but seriously "Don't you ever make an apology for who you are. Ever." He took her hand which was holding the socks with his, and put it on her lap. His hand was still on hers, with the socks.

She blushed but didn't break eye-contact, as he raised his head to look at her again "You're nothing of what you have just said. Nothing, at all." He still looked into her eyes "And even if you think you are - difficult, and..annoying," He tried hard not to laugh because it just was so ridicules, and it appeared on his face. He looked down and stroked her hand "It's who you are. And it's ok. You have plenty of beautiful features anyway." He laughed now "Let the ones who don't have - have the apologies."

She smiled at him, her smile was sweet and warm and kind and his heart nearly skipped a beat. "Thank you" She raised his hand with hers and slowly put it down entwining their fingers.

His heart-beats started to race, but he knew how to cover up for this. He chuckled and made a cocky smile from his yellow-amber eyes "And of course I predicted it in advance, so I got a permission from the manager himself." He smiled at her.

She looked at him, surprised "What?"

He didn't want to brake their hands' connection so he took the socks with his other hand, looking at her directly with his smile and eyes "I got a permission for it, from the manager." He said.

Her green eyes were wide with surprise "You know the manager?"

He chuckled "Yea, actually." He removed his eyes of her and looked around the rest of the floor, at the Doctors and nurses who were running around, some holding papers and screaming, at the reception desk, and said "His brother was mine and Natalie's doctor when we were toddlers." He smiled as he was starring at the rest of the floor.

Amy nodded and took the socks from him, starting to put them on "Toddlers? that was a very long time ago." She looked at him "Did he recognize you?"

Ian smiled and then turned to her "Of course he did. He got a nice sum from Vikeram and Isabel for being our doctor."

She nodded and sighed "Well, I'm glad it's alright then."

"Yea," Ian smiled and agreed, his hand was still entwined with hers, and his yellow-amber eyes were scanning the room, a smile was on his face, and then he sighed and looked at her "Let's visit your little friend, Love, so we can get out of here."

Amy's green eyes frowned a little at him. It was adorable. "He's not little, Ian."

He stood up and pulled her with him, rolling his eyes "Whatever you say, Love."

She frowned again "Don't call me Love."

* * *

><p><strong>Guysss ! <strong>

**Thanks for your support and reviews so so much!**

**You have no idea how happy you guys make me !**

**Please keep the support and the comeents, my heart Is warming everytime I check an review :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**It's chapter **_**15 **_**you guys (!) **

**My story is growing up so fast ! (*Sniff* *Sniff*) **

**Hope you'll like it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

they walked until they reached Luke's Door.

Then, to Ian disappointment, Amy gently let go of his hand, and knocked softly on the door.

They stood there until they heard somebody, probably Luke, calls "Come in!"

Amy turned and looked at Ian, with a look that said _'Please, try to be nice.' _from her green eyes.

Ian just smiled down at her pretty mischievously, from his yellow-amber orbs. She blushed, and looked down.

She really hated that his stare affected her like this.

She was _much_ too sensitive.

She opened up the door, and got in slightly timidly, Ian follows behind.

Luke, who was lying on a bad covered with a lot of bandages wrapped all over his body, lit up to see her "Amy!"

She smiled gladly and walked over to him "Hey!" she stood besides his bed, looking at him "How are you?" she asked worryingly.

He smiled at her "It's actually really great to see you, I was-" and then his eyes widened, catching Ian Kabra in the room.

He looked back at Amy, amazed, and then back at Ian, totally shocked "A-are you I-Ian Kabra?" He spat, totally shocked, his eyes wide.

Ian chuckled "The one and only." he was standing at the start of the room, but got closer now and stood besides Amy, looking at him.

Shocked Luke moved his look to Amy, who was smiling at him and took his hand, giving it a little squeeze.

He blushed.

Ian narrowed his eyes at him.

It was clear that Amy wanted to be a good friend, to make a nice and cheering gesture, but he started to suspect that it was the other way around with that Luke's feelings.

Amy didn't notice anything at all, she looked happy and she was speaking with Luke.

He explained her what happened to him - how he exactly got injured, and Amy couldn't look focused more.

She was looking into his eyes with concern and caring, but she didn't blush once and she didn't look down.

Ian looked at her and smiled.

"So when can you get out of here?" She asked him.

Luke smiled "A couple of days, maybe. It might be a week, the doctors want to make sure every rib of mine is in place." He smiled.

Amy smiled too "Well, I'm really glad you're in the mood to laugh, it's easy to get down in that kind of a state."

Luke smiled at her "Well, you payed me a visit," he winked at her. Ian abruptly stared at him, feeling his blood boil.

Luke didn't notice, and laughed "It's really nice of you, Amy. It's really great to have you around."

Amy smiled at him warmly, and Ian started to have this feeling again.

Jealousy.

He knew he had nothing to be jealous about, Amy was kind to everybody, but in the exact very moment he understood.

Amy was kind to everybody. And unfortunately, too naive to understand when _Other_ _people_ took advantage of that quality of hers.

"So how you doing this days?" Luke asked her, totally missing Ian.

Amy laughed "Pretty well, actually. Scholl's great you know - "

Luke rolled his eyes. Nobody except of Amy Cahill loved school. She laughed at his reaction, and continued "And my friends are doing awesome as me. Dan eats too much skittles per day, but I guess I can't help it." She wanted to involve Ian in the conversion, so she laughed and looked at him "Ian and I got pretty wet in the rain when we got here, it was really funny." She laughed and gestured at Ian.

Luke's eyes winded at once, remembering Ian. He looked at him with fear "Oh, yea, thank you so much guys for visiting me in such a horrible weather. Ah -Ian, hmm.. how you doing?"

Ian's eyes settled on him, he didn't look angry or something, maybe a little amused "I'm doing well, thank you very much. " He glanced at Amy and smirk a little "You should thank Amy here, she's the one who wanted to visit you."

Luke laughed "Of course, I appreciate it a lot, Amy." He told her, but a question was in his eyes "I- I didn't know you two were close."

Amy blushed and didn't know what to respond, but surprisingly, Ian smiled and noticed his chance.

He was already standing close to Amy, so it wasn't hard. He slowly but gently raised his arm and put it around her waist, very slightly.

His fingers were slightly caressing her side, up and down to her waist. She shivered a little, but he caught her so Luke didn't notice.

He smiled at him "Well, like you said, it's great to have Amy around, isn't it?" his yellow eyes were full of amusement.

Luke was red and looked pretty shocked "I..guess."

Amy was still blushing hard, but she really had to change this weird mood.

She could feel Ian's hand on her more than anything, but she forced her focus to focus on the conversion.

She took a deep breath then asked "So..Luke, where is your family?" and immediately she got interesting in his answer, though it was really hard to care with Ian's touch.

Luke blinked, surprise with the change of the conversion, but hurried to respond "At home. They wanted to visit but were told it was too dangerous with the storm outside."

Ian chuckled "So, gladly, we made it alive." he caressed Amy's waist slightly with his fingers for a fast moment.

Amy blushed even more but tried to cover for it, focusing on Luke "Well, tell them I say Hi." She smiled at him warmly, and Ian frowned a little.

Luke laughed "Of course. They all miss the crazy potions you made the last time you came over, when we studied to that miserable biology test." He laughed, and she joined.

Ian chuckled "Really ,Love?

Amy blushed besides him, and Luke blinked, but then she smiled warmly "Yea, Luke's family was totally shocked with the potions I made up." She giggled and then looked at Luke "But we both did great in that test."

Luke laughed "Yea, it was so funny, I actually can recall how I answered the question about Symbiosis!" he burst in laugh "I was thinking about the song you made about it in my house with Harley!"

Amy started laughing again, her green eyes sparkled "Oh my god, how is Harley?" She turned to Ian and smiled "It's Luke's little adorable little brother."

"Who also had a crush on you when you visited." Luke grinned.

Amy blushed but laughed "That's not true. And weird." She teased warmly, her green eyes were warm and her long smooth hair slipped on her shoulders, reaching almost her waist.

Ian stared at her for a minute, shocked, and then cleared his throat "I'll get us some hot coffee," He sighed and said, turning to leave.

He got out the door and headed to some place where he could get something to drink.

He didn't feel neglected or something, they were just friends who didn't keep in touch for a while and now they were exchanging memories.

He wanted to stay besides Amy, but he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. He could stay and talk with them, but he really didn't feel like sliding soft words towards Luke, and knowing himself, he would just chuckle and say something really not nice.

That's what he liked about _his_ friends. They were just...strong. Like _he_ was. They didn't need him to comfort them about every single detail in their lives, they could handle his confidence and sarcasm and smirks.

Amy's girl friends were strong as well, but...guys that were around her, like the freaking dorks who surrounded her and this_..Luke_ guy, were just... weak.

He frowned at this.

It was obvious what those guys wanted from Amy.

Amy wasn't weak.

She just was...kind. Truly kind.

He remembered how she tried to make it easier for her friend to comfort her on the phone.

How she lied to him and told him it was nothing when she was so upset back then, about her parents' issue.

She didn't want people to care about her, she wanted to care about other people.

And this guys? They know it.

So they enjoy her kindness every time they see her, enjoying her beauty, her smile.

Ian's blood started to boil again as he was walking, he made fists with his hands.

He knew that was what she wanted. To help, to care, to hand, to be there for others.

That was the reason everybody liked her.

But What about _her_?

Now he suddenly got why he disliked the guys around her so much.

They were enjoying her being nice to them, comforting them, smiling at them.

But they weren't strong enough, they weren't confident enough to give it back.

To do what she could do.

Tell her how beautiful she was, protect her.

They couldn't do it, though she always made sure her friends were alright.

Ian finally reached a small coffee shop in the big building, and waited in line.

It was fine if they only wanted to be her friends, he figured, tapping his foot.

But they didn't. They clearly wanted more than friendship. And Ian couldn't blame them, but he couldn't stand it either. They should have backed away, settled for friendship.

But wanting to be _with _her, knowing they aren't able to stand for her (He didn't give a shit about that they weren't confident enough.) leaving the only person who does that - her, was really_, really _making him boil with anger.

He sighed and cleared his mind, noticing the line.

He caught two girls in the line ahead of him glancing at him and giggling, but he really wasn't in a mood for nonsense.

Suddenly he felt a slight-soft touch on both sides if his waist, he alerted at first, but he recognized the touch pretty quickly.

Amy totally smiled at him from behind "Hi" She said warmly buy happily, and slid next to him.

He looked at her, and chuckled "Trying to scare me?"

She smiled, warmly "At least I tried." She punched him softly "You deserved that." She wanted to look into his eyes but at the same time was afraid to.

The..tension between them was soaring, looking into his eyes, those yellow-amber eyes ...she might get stuck in there forever.

He grinned, wide "Then you deserve some other things too, if you want us to be totally equal." he looked at her.

She looked at him questioningly and then blush, but she still rolled her eyes "I apologized for the miserable ice-cream prank. Are you going to remember that forever?"

He smirked mischievously at her "Lucians remember everything."

She rolled her eyes besides him "At least they forgive."

He raised his eyebrow at this "Who said they do?"

She smiled at him, her green eyes wider "You are. You said apology accepted, when I apologized."

She got him on this one.

Not so fast.

He chuckled mischievously and teasingly "Lucians also lie, love."

She turned to him, her green eyes were wide and innocent, but confident "You didn't lie to me."

He smiled and got closer to her without noticing "And how do you know that?" He resisted the urge to put a piece of her hair behind her ear. She didn't look less confident "Because I know."

He wanted to say something but she cut him off -"Which means," She said, pretty happily "Lucians _do_ forgive."

He turned from her and chuckled "Whatever, Love."

"Don't call m-"

"What are you even doing here?" He asked before she finished the sentence.

She chuckled "Luke and I figured you might struggle carry three cups all alone."

He frowned at Luke's mention, but he really didn't want to take it out on Amy. That would be horrible.

So he just covered for it, chuckling "I can carry three cups on my own, thank you for your concern."

Amy giggled "But you have only two hands."

He looked at her, and smile "Well, if you insist-"

"I insist." She looked like she totally enjoyed that, she looked beautiful, and Ian laughed "You can stay here and help me."

"Awesome."

She said, turning to smile onward.

Ian felt something bubbles in the bottom of his stomach. He looked at her, his yellow-amber eyes were narrowed and he started to feel even more excited, his heart started to beat faster, knowing what he was about to say to _her_

"And just why, exactly, do you insist on being here with _me_ instead of with Luke?" his hear was racing now, but he didn't back away. He smiled a bit, focused only on her.

She blushed, and looked down, her light-orangish hair slid down with her movements "Well..hmm...I, I was.."

And then she raised her head just in time, and Ian turned. They both faced the cashier.

* * *

><p>They got hot, to take-away, coffee cups, and they were heading Luke's room silently, when abruptly, Ian spoke "I think you were in the middle of saying something." his smile got bigger.<p>

Amy blushed again to a red hue, and mumbled fast "I just didn't want you to wait here alone, you know, it was enough kind of you to come here with me anyway."

Ian took an amused glance at her. He could tell she meant that, but it wasn't the whole truth. She was too red and she spoke too fast for it to be the truth.

Poor thing. She really couldn't lie _at all_.

So he did something daring, he turned abruptly and faced her, being very close to her and looking down at her eyes "You're not telling me everything." he said quietly.

She managed to mumble "I meant that." in a soft voice, not looking in his eyes.

"Amy," he said. He wanted desperately to hug her, but it was impossible with two cups in his hands.

Suddenly he understood.

He sighed "It's ok if you like my company more than you like his." he looked at her softly now, more relaxed.

She didn't say a word. She was looking at the floor "I'm not so sure, Ian." She sighed, and sat on the floor, placing the cup she was holding besides her on the floor.

He looked at her.

She was blaming herself for preferring someone's company than the another's.

Could she be more his opposite?!

He really wanted to hear that. That she wanted to be next to him better than she wanted to be next to Luke.

But it wasn't important now, suddenly, since she was sitting on the floor, depressed with herself "It's fine, just go, I'll meet you in a minute." She said, looking at the floor.

He rolled his eyes and couldn't believe he was getting down next to, sitting on the _floor_. Just for her.

And it really didn't matter.

He placed the cups he was holding next to her one and looked at her.

She was pretty surprised to see him sitting, she was staring at him with her bright green eyes wide, forgetting for a moment from her troubles.

He chuckled, and then she laughed, and they ended up both bursting with laugher.

They finished laughing, and he said, still smiling, looking at her, with...warmth "Love, it's human to like somebody's company more than another's. There's nothing wrong with that."

She sighed and raised her green eyes to meet his, and his bottom stomach started to bubble in excitement to the sight of them "I feel like there is." She said, and then looked down again "I just..I told you I'm difficult." She laughed softly, and he smiled and got a little closer to her.

He stroked her hair and then got to her cheek and softly raised her face a little for her eyes to meet his "Amy, you are not difficult. You're just trying to be a better person, all the time, that I think you're getting a bit lost in it."

She blushed under his gaze and ducked her head, but his hand didn't back away and just moved to stroke her hair. He chuckled softly "You're messing with yourself a little too much. I swear now, you've got nothing to be ashamed of."

She looked at him "How do you know?" and then she looked down again "I just really don't want to make somebody feel down. I'm trying to be careful, you know? and there are those times when I really try but I have no idea if I'm correct or wrong." she was looking down while she said that.

He sighed, and dropped his hand "Amy, you don't hurt anybody. Trust me. Now listen - if you ever have doubts, you can tell me. I'm always here for you." He said sincerely and suddenly blushed when he got how he sounded, though it was the truth "And you can turn to Dan and Nellie and Fiske as well, of course." He chuckled abruptly "They have common sense."

She frowned a looked up at him "And I don't?"

He chuckled "No, you're too nice to have some. Now, got it? Don't let those things get you down so easily, if you're not sure, just ask somebody, or make up your mind."

She nodded, then smiled at him, she couldn't avoid blushing "Thank you."

He found himself smiling at her back for a moment, until he caught himself, and raised the cups that were waiting, standing up "Come on, or Luke will think we ditched him."

Amy took her cup and were standing, as a mischievous glint seemed in his eyes "on second thought, maybe it's not such a bad idea."

Amy got up and punched him a little ,smiling and blushing, as they were heading back to Luke's room.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys,<strong>

**I think that's the longest chapter I have written by far. **

**Proud of myself, but really hoping you'll like it. **

_**Review **_**! **_**please**_**! **

**Love a lot ! **


	17. Chapter 16

**What's up guys? **

**This is chapter 16 (Yayyyyyyyyyyyy) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

They got to Luke's room with the coffee cups, and they stayed there with him for a little while, until one of the doctors arrived and asked them to leave, cause he needed to make some tests.

All the while Amy was the one who made the talking.

Ian just sat on a chair beside her and sometimes remarked, when she was smiling and trying to involve him in the conversion, and he couldn't let her down.

But being nice was really not something he liked to do, and _god_ - that was exhausting.

When they got out of his room, Ian could finally breath "Thank god this doctor just came in, cause I swear to you Love - one minute more in that room and I would break more of his ribs." he didn't look very violent or angry when he said that, just a little amused.

She turned and looked at him, her green eyes were smiling "You don't mean that. You were the nicest to him in there."

He looked at her, his amber-yellow orbs amused "I was faking, Love."

She giggled and skipped a little happily, making a little twirl on the hospital floor "You didn't, you didn't and I saw it !" She turned to him, all happy, and twirling.

Ian was mesmerized.

She just was so..._happy_.

Without any reason.

And she wanted him to feel that too.

She stopped twirling and grabbed his hand "Come on, I need to beat you in that bet we made yesterday!" She was leading him to the exit, all happy.

He chuckled behind her "You think you'd beat me?!"

She turned to face him while still walking "I believe I can."

He titled his head, amused "We can't really judge you know. Who's driving is better. Because you'll say it yours and I'll say it's mine."

She looked at him again, her green eyes were a little brighter and wider "Maybe you're right, but I still can lose. You know, if by any chance I miss a sign or..you know..hmm.." She dropped her gaze "cause an accident, it means you win."

He wasn't amused anymore. He was thinking "So what are you saying is that I can't lose. There are two possibilities. Either it's a tie or either it's me winning." his grin got bigger "You're so down, Love."

"Don't be so sure." She stopped walking by the exit, and turned to him.

"And why not?" He was smiling, looking at her.

She looked intensely into his eyes "Cause I believe I have a shot to make it a tie."

He got a little closer to her, his orbs were wide as well "You're on."

She laughed "Anyway, we didn't park here. We need to run to our car. In the rain. Again." She sighed, glancing beyond her shoulder on the pouring rain beyond the hospital's revolving door.

He chuckled "I thought you liked the rain."

"I do," She responded, and froze for a moment, and then lit up "I know! give me the keys, I'll go and move the car here."

He tilted his head, his amber-yellow eyes were shinning with amusement "And why would I do that?"

She looked at him, her green orbs were bright and surprised "So you wouldn't need to run in the rain with me."

He got a little closer to her, very amused "Well, there are two problems in that brilliant plan you have." He chuckled "One, I want to live today. Like I said earlier, your uncle will kill me if you get sick," He said, though he wasn't really worried about uncle Fiske, like he was worried about the option that she'll get sick "And...second.." He lingered, starring at the air for a moment "Oh yea," He looked at her again "We didn't park here, Love, because we _couldn't_." He chuckled "broken trees and pieces of broken buildings and blocked road, remember?" He rolled his eyes "You can't get here with the car, even if you tried."

She pouted at him, her green a little darker ,and her cheeks were pinkish.

It was so adorable that he burst out laughing, while she was still pouting, and he got closer to her, not noticing, putting two fingers in both sides of her face "Don't do that face to me, Love, you're killing me." he was still grinning and laughing.

She pouted harder "But what are we going to do?"

He sighed, still smiling, and looked aside, at the rain pouring outside "Let's wait until it's quieted, and then run as fast as we can by the time it gets stronger again."

She sighed in front of him and he fought the urge to smile and press his forehead to her own. So instead he just smiled at her, teasingly, from his yellow-amber orbs.

She looked back at him, looking at bit worried "Uncle Fiske will worry."

Ian laughed "He doesn't need to, we're here together." He looked pleased with himself.

She nodded "Do you have any idea what our siblings are doing at the moment?"

Ian rolled his eyes and turned to look at her, without noticing putting a piece of her hair behind her ear "Natalie said She was going to a friend who lives close to us, to study. Yours?"

Amy giggled "Dan said he would be having a friend coming over to play video games."

He laughed and looked at her teasingly "That's _so _your brother."

Amy looked decisive "There's nothing wrong with video games."

"Oh really?" Ian glanced at her, his yellowish eyes widened.

She looked even more decisive "Yea!"

"Oh, so what about eyes wrecking...violence...hmm...what else? Oh! how could I forgot? mind wrecking!"

She just frowned at him "My brother's mind is very fine, thank you very much."

"Oh, really?" he got closer to her, looking down at her eyes. She immediately blushed, looking up at him, and he smiled a bit, raising his hand to caress her cheek "So what do I get if we find Dan running all over the mansion on a sugar rush?"

She looked at him, her green eyes were wide and she was kind of speechless. She couldn't speak, either, and was blushing hard.

She ducked her head.

She hated it when He had this effect on her.

He smiled at her and put a finger under her chin to raise her face up gently a little, to look at him "If Dan _is_ running all over the mansion like I said, I make a hot chocolate for you _only_."

"No!" She squeaked a little and he burst out laughing, while she was gawking at him, which was so cute "You said you'd make for _both _of us! No deal."

He was still laughing as he got closer to her again "So you admit that Daniel _will_ be running all over the mansion on a sugar rush?"

She pouted, and then sighed "Well..."

He just burst out laughing again, and her cheeks got flamed all over again "Stop laughing at me!"

"I'm...not..laughing .. at you.." He said between the laughs "You're just so...irreparable sometimes, Amy."

Amy, all flushed and red, just turned from him to the exit "Whatever, I'm just going to get to the stupid car."

Ian, who still had some sense inside of him, pulled her back toward him to face him "Don't be mad at me" He said, still grinning and laughing.

"I'm not mad at you!" She snapped, her green eyes seemed a little darker, like dark green, and it looked beautiful contradicting her very bright orangish hair.

He came even closer, grinning "Yes you are."

"No, I'm not." She crossed her arms.

"Yes you are." He was still smiling, but now he was more aware of their position. How close they stood, how beautiful she looked. His voice was softer and without noticing his piercing eyes got much softer too, looking at her.

His heart started racing and he cursed very slightly under his breath, so she didn't hear.

Damn it. Why did she have to look like that, _be_ like that, every time he laid his eyes on her?!

She bit her lip and looked at him back for a second,

and then she looked aside, at the clear revolving door.

He was still looking at her, in shock, when she suddenly mumbled "The rain stopped." and chewed on her bottom lip, blushing red and looking down.

Ian sighed and looked away_, This girl is going to be the death of me_

And suddenly, looking outside, he realized they got to hurry. This was just a momentary respite_._

He grabbed her hand and leaped into the exit "Come on, we got to hurry" quickly they were running again, even faster than lat time, trying as much as they can ,not to miss the opportunity to stay dry.

They got into the car, painting, and then started laughing again, as Ian handed her the keys "Just be careful, Love," he said, grinning, as she turned on the car and frowned at him, and his grin got bigger.

She glanced at him and then turned back to the road, irritated.

He chuckled "So am I finally under your skin?"

To his surprised, she didn't respond, and her expression softened. Her green warm-now eyes were settled on the road, before she glanced at him again, honesty in her eyes "No, you're not." she continued driving.

He was relieved for some reason. He kept staring at her, she didn't notice.

"Let's make that bet," she said suddenly, still looking at the road "if Dan is running on a sugar rush, you don't get a hot chocolate."

His eyes narrowed "You _know_ he will be running. What's the catch?"

She laughed warmly and looked at him "There's no catch. You don't like hot chocolate."

He looked at her, his lips were pressed in one line, his stomach flipped again inside of him.

Again, she was making compromises in order to make somebody else happy.

"You don't have to do this," he suddenly felt angry.

She looked at him in surprise, her dark green eyes were wide "Do what?"

He just looked at her, angry "You don't have to give up on what you want to make somebody else happy."

She blinked, confused "It's just a hot chocolate, Ian..."

He took a deep breath and looked out the window "That's not the issue. You always do that. You always make compromises to make everybody else happy."

She laughed a little "Stop, you make me sound different."

He stared at her with his yellowish eyes, shocked "_What?_"

She still looked on the road, but he could see her green eyes were kind as always "You make me sound like...I don't know, something I'm not. Stop that."

He kept on starring at her "Amy, are you kidding at me?"

She had a playful look in her eyes "No, I'm not." She almost laughed. She looked at him "What's the big deal anyway?"

He rolled his eyes "Nothing." He looked a little pissed "Nothing. Just let it go."

She looked at him surprise "O...k.." She said, frowning, as she was twirling the wheel "So..ah...I guess we don't have that bet?" She sounded confused.

He just looked at her, his yellow eyes a little narrowed.

After couple of minutes, they arrived at the mansion.

Amy sighed and pushed the hand brake, then looked at him "look, I have no idea what pisses you off, but can we finish this with a smile?"

He looked at her again, and felt every muscle of his softens. She was smiling, warmly, and he relaxed.

"Fine," he looked at her, more softly "I'm sorry I just don't like seeing you giving up on things you want for other people. Amy, you do it all the time. And..it pisses me off." he explained, softly.

She looked aside for a moment, and then sighed and looked at him. She smiled warmly "Can I tell you something?"

He looked extremely alert "What?"

She looked at him and a soft smile was on her lips "Don't look like that, it's not that serious, but.." She looked down "Well I guess you'd stop thinking of me what you're thinking of me now."

He frowned. _What?_

She smiled and took a deep breath and looked at him in the eye, her green eyes were warm and darker "I do this for me, Ian. I like trying to be a good person." She looked like she hated herself for saying those words.

He felt a pang of hurt passing through him seeing her hurt.

He was shocked, she had tears in her eyes "I'm not..really..a good person." she looked at him, and blinked to avoid the tears "I like being like this. It's for me. So..stop saying things like...like that. Like.." She took a deep breath "I really don't want to deceive you."

He looked at her, shocked.

Then he felt angry.

Very angry.

But he looked at her and swallowed, calming himself.

Talking to her, pissed, will only make things worse.

He breathed one more time and got out the car. He circled the car and then opened her door, waiting for her to get out.

She looked at him surprised and got out the car. She stood in front of him, blinking in surprise and looking at him.

He was looking down. He was still pissed, but he knew she truly believed she wasn't a good person. And though it made him mad, he had to swallow it and convince her nicely.

Otherwise, she wouldn't truly be convinced.

Being a Lucian absolutely paid off, no doubt.

Then he raised his head and his eyes met hers.

And he was totally done being pissed.

One look at her soft green eyes, the way she was looking at him with worry, was enough to replace all of his anger with softness.

So he took a deep breath and then took her hand. "Amy," he took another deep breath "do me a favor, and never talk about yourself like that."

She looked away but his other hand was shot to her waist and she looked at him disbelievingly.

"Look at me," his gaze at her eyes was pierce "If you weren't too busy blaming yourself for god-knows-what, you would get that the fact that you're enjoying helping others, proves even more that you're a good person." he got closer to her, looking into her eyes "If you weren't a good person - you wouldn't enjoy being one."

He caressed her cheek "It's ok to do something for yourself, Amy. If you love helping other people, it doesn't mean you're selfish. It's a good sign, actually. Just as I said. Ok Love?" He said softly, looking at her.

She was looking at him quietly for a few seconds, taking in what he just said.

Then she sighed, and a smile sneak into her lips. She looked at him again "Thank you. I'll think about what you just said, I.." She sighed again "I just need to think about it."

He looked at her for a few seconds, blocking frustration and anger, and said "You got to believe that."

She nodded. Then she smiled at him again "Thanks."

They started walking to the door, and Amy smiled "What?" Ian asked her, curious. "Our cousins are coming tomorrow evening! I just remembered!" she said with joy.

Ian rolled his eyes "Great. More stupidity from the Dolts and crappy music from Wizard."

His tone was cold as ice. He really meant it. Amy looked at him surprised "Why aren't you happy to welcome them?"

He snorted "Seriously? I believe I just told you my reasons."

They stopped near the door, Amy was looking at him.

Ian managed a smirk and prepared for her judging him.

After all, everybody did that.

It's kind of hard not to, anyway, with the things he is used to say.

But the look in her eyes wasn't judging.

Instead of judging him, she said "Ian, I'm sure this time will be different." She got a little closer to him "I promise, you'll have fun and you'll be with us. I promise."

His smirk was still on but it didn't catch his eyes, which were looking into hers. They both, and everybody in particular knew he wasn't a part of the 'gang'. Every reunion, since the Vespers thing two years ago, all the cousins were playing together, laughing together, doing stuff together, as a group.

But Ian always found himself left out.

He just...never felt fit. And they always looked at him like he wasn't either. He was far too confident, arrogant and strong for them. So..that was how it went out.

And neither cared.

But...Amy.

He looked at her, and a glint passed through his eyes.

Her strong green eyes looked at him back.

Just maybe... maybe something can be different this time around.

Maybe.

They kept looking at each other's eyes when suddenly Dan burst out the door, red-eyed, screaming and yelling "I'M THE NINGA LORD AND NOBODY CAN CHANGE THAT! ME! ME! ME! NINGASSSS!"

They started chocking from laughter, when from the inside Natalie called "_Daniel Cahill- my dress- come here this instant!_"

She was shot out the door, running after him yelling, and Amy and Ian were bursting with laugher near the door, looking at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you'd like it :)<strong>

**Sorry for mistakes if I have some. **

**If I do, I will appreciate it a lot if you tell me in private messaging. I really do want to get better. **

**If you love it, you're welcome to review :)**

**Seriously.**

**Reviewing is fun. **

**Just saying... **


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

><p>Later, at night, they both were standing in the kitchen.<p>

Nellie and Fiske weren't at home.

Amy was blinking in her green eyes, dissatisfied. She was looking at Ian, who was making hot chocolate. FOR BOTH OF THEM.

He smiled a bit, noticing her pouting from the corner of his eye. Only her sight made him feel warm inside, and somehow more relaxed. Now, that she was pouting cause of his persistence to make both of them hot chocolate, though he didn't like the thing, was also making him amused, in addition to all of the feeling he already had inside - all because of her.

It was actually pretty weird.

Looks like he was...feeling more, when he was around her.

It wasn't always fun emotions, but.. he discovered that he - Ian Kabra_- The Ian Kabra_- could feel...even...nervous from time to time.

He chuckled "Won't you please stop looking at me with this pout, Love?" he chuckled at her.

She just pouted more "Ian, seriously, it's so silly. You shouldn't force yourself into drinking something you don't like." She said, obviously feeling bad and guilty about "making" him do this.

"It's fine," he said with nonchalance, as he was glazing the hot chocolate mugs with whipped cream "I'm a Kabra, Amy, and a Kabras always keep their word."

"Well said, dear brother," Natalie said as she and Dan got into the kitchen "What are you guys doing?" Dan asked, leaning on the counter.

Amy sighed and looked at him with her big green eyes, and Dan started to grin. Natalie just shook her head "What did you do this time, Ian?"

Ian rolled his eyes "All I did was making hot chocolate for Love right here," he smiled mischievously and winked at Amy and she started blushing "but I guess my gestures aren't good enough, are they?"

Amy looked at him, flushed and shocked "W-what?" she stuttered, looking into his eyes, and it was actually aching for him not getting closer to her, though he covered it up with a mischievously smile "Don't lie! you- you- you don't even like hot chocolate! that's why I'm upset!" she called, all flushed.

Natalie rolled her eyes "Gee, Amy, you're too good for him." Amy looked at her shocked and Ian chuckled. She looked pointedly at Amy "You seriously let him bother you just because he wants to drink something he doesn't like?" She waved her fingertips "That's his problem, let him choke with that drink."

Dan burst out laughing, Ian rolled his eyes again as he was still making the drink, and Amy blinked in surprise.

Amy didn't have time to replay and Dan was already sniffing around the mugs "Wow, Ian, that looks _freaking_ good. Make us some either!" he jumped in his face with excitement.

Ian just groaned dramatically though it was obvious it wasn't a big problem "You two burdens."

"Well, you can give one of them yours." Amy tried, groping.

He just chuckled and looked at her with his dark-yellow eyes, which were warm "No way, Love"

She actually stomped her feet "Ian!" She looked at him, her green eyes more pleading.

He chuckled, but blushed a little. Very little. Only Natalie noticed, he caught that by her raising her eyebrow very little.

He just...liked it when Amy said his name, for some reason. He actually felt very pleased with himself when she did.

He just chuckled more "It's just hot chocolate, Love, let it go."

Amy pouted. Again.

Dan laughed "What's the big deal?"

Amy sighed and turned to him, unknowingly stroking his shoulder "It's kind of my fault he is so desperate to drink the freaking drink." she mumbled and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Really?" Dan eyed Ian suspiciously and Ian rolled his eyes for the millionth time that day. "Relax, Daniel, she wanted to leave the car when she was cold and I gave her my coat. She made me miserable until she agreed," he got closer to Amy and Dan, not noticing, looking onto her bare nape, since her strands of hair fell down both sides of her head as she buried her face in Dan's shoulder.

He wanted to touch that bare pale space, to caress it gently . He was shocked when a stupid desire to play with her hair, twirl it in his fingers, popped in his mind.

Instead, he kept on talking "so to finally convince her, I said I would make both of us hot chocolate. She accepted. Only afterwards she realized I really don't like it." He chuckled, and couldn't resist but give her bare nape a fast soft caress "You're so irreparable, Love."

Dan had a smug expression on his face, as he looked onto his sister's head on his shoulder "And you're trying to get him away with it? God, Amy, Nat is right. Anyway, just let the cobra eat his own porridge."

Amy raised her head and looked at him, shocked but softly "Dan!"

"He's right, Amy," Natalie nodded knowingly, then looked at her brother "What about our hot chocolates?"

Ian looked at her teasingly from his dark yellow eyes "Relax, I'm making it, princess."

Dan raised his head taller "I suggest you don't put in her drink enough sugar in repayment!" suddenly, his eyes sparkled "Or better.." he mumbled, mischievously "put in her drink way too much sugar.." a wicked smile appeared on his face.

Amy laughed softly and Ian chuckled and Natalie, looked incredibly horrified.

"Don't you dare," she looked pointedly at Ian and he laughed and pretended to put a great amount of sugar in her mug - to her horror and Dan's burst in laughing.

"It's done." Ian said, and four steaming mugs with hot chocolate and whipped cream wear shown on the counter "Have some."

Dan jumped with joy and grabbed his mug, and Natalie took her own as well. They mumbled something about putting a movie on in the living-room and got out of the kitchen.

Not before Natalie turned her head and sent Ian a wicked and knowing smile.

Ian cursed in his place under his breath.

Amy didn't seem to notice, as she turned to him, and he put all of his attention on her. She looked at their mugs "You really don't have to do this."

He grabbed his mug and smirked "I want to do it."

She took her mug and looked down.

He looked at her, the smirk was still on his mouth, and he was about to say something teasing when suddenly-

"Thank you." She said, and raised her face to meet his eyes with hers.

He was stuck, the smile slowly dropped from his face, as he was looking into her eyes. He still looked sexy, as always. Amy blushed, despite the things she had to say were quite serious.

She sighed and kept on looking into his concerned yellow-amber orbs, though she really wanted to lower her head.

Her gaze was serious "I...was down in the latest couple of days, and you..." She felt the blush raise to her cheeks.

Unknowingly he reached his hand and lightly caressed her flushed cheek, still looking into her eyes, his eyes softened, his hand on her cheek.

She held her breath for a second and then dropped her gaze, and then raised it to meet his eyes again "you were there for me. Most of the time, and I just..." she actually fought in order to keep looking into his eyes "I..wanted to say that. I really don't take it for granted, so..." she blushed "thank you."

He stared at her for a second, her eyes were into his own, then he pulled her to his arms, tight.

His nose rubbed against her cheek and close to her hair and he breathed in her sweet scent.

In that moment, though he was everything which wasn't about kindness, (cynical, proud, ridicule..) he was really and truly soft.

She couldn't see his eyes, but they were never that combination of softness and...a bit of sadness, as he smiled gently and said against her hair "You're welcome."

She laughed lightly, cheeks flaming red, and hesitantly and lightly hugged him back "I'm glad you've been there."

He tightened his arms around her waist and looked at the microwave in the kitchen, beyond her "So am I."

"Guys!" they heard Dan's voice from far, and unwillingly, he smiled a bit and let go of her, looking down at her flaming and smiling (with embarrassment) face "Are you coming? the movie starts in a minute!"

Ian sighed and dropped his hand completely off her waist, and she laughed "I mean it. Thank you. I just hope..." she paused, then looked at him, her green eyes were big and honest "that you'll let others to see that, too."

He turned to look at her better, smiling teasingly "What?"

She paused, then looked at him, a bit surprised "You know, the good side in you."

He laughed "You assume I have one."

"Stop that."

He was a bit surprised at her tone. She looked like she was about to get pissed, for real "You do have one, we already talked about it." she blushed "in..s-school...at t-the...the storm." she looked away, blushing.

He couldn't resist a little smile to spread on his lips. So thinking about that tiny room when they were so close together makes her blush, huh ?

Yep. That's pleasing.

But the topic was apparently more important right now. "I didn't say I agree, back then," he still smiled "that I have hope."

Amy was thinking for a second, recalling what happened, and then she blushed. She ducked her head "You said, 'For you, I can try.' "

She still lowered her head and he mentally cursed. He did say that.

She raised her head again, still blushing, but smiling warmly "So you ought to try." her smile was warm, from her dark-green eyes, and he found himself softening again.

So he looked at her for a second, and then he said only one word "Fine."

She smiled even more and bit her lip, and he couldn't resist but smile in response. He cupped both of their mugs and said , gesturing to the exit "Let's go now, the movie is starting."

He started walking in front of her and suddenly stopped, making her bump into him softly. She took a step back and looked at him questioningly and as he turned his head to look at her, and with a teasing smile he took a deep sip of his hot-chocolate.

She punched him in return and they continued walking to the living-room, to their siblings.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's short ( concerning the latest chapters) and I actually wanted to make it longer, continue to the movie scene, but... I just didn't feel like it's a good idea for some reason. I don't know. Like it's enough for a chapter or something . <strong>

**Maybe it's just me :) **

**Don't worry , as long as I can, I keep on writing this. I don't intend to leave this story without an ending whatsoever. **

**And I hope you'd be patient with me :) **

**I love you very much ( readers) and I appreciate the fact that you're reading this story, and the reviews. **

**Thank you so much. **


	19. Chapter 18

**You know, considering I still haven't read Unstoppable, I have some figures I love more and some I love less in the books.**

**First, I like Irina. She was really a good person. I do agree with some of you that she and Alistair Oh could make a good couple.**

**Second, I admire Hamilton. He saved Amy from Isabel ( and Ian, I must say. He wasn't a big help in the situation) from the sharks incident. He came out as a hero if you ask me (much more than Ian did...)**

**I like Hamilton and Jonah's work in serious 2 quite a lot. There was some brotherhood there and it was...great :)**

**I'm a big Amian fan in Fan fiction, but when it comes to the books, I'm glad Amy is with Jake ( remember I still haven't read unstoppable) because, well, Ian turned out as a...weakly.**

**Still, Amian Goes great in Fan fictions :) I'm having a great time writing this one.**

**Keep on writing !**

**Hope you'll like it :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

They sat on the couch in the living-room, the four of them together, watching the movie together and laughing. Ian sat on the left edge and Amy sat on the right, between them were their siblings, Natalie next to Amy and Dan next to Ian.

They were watching some hilarious comedy, with their steaming hot chocolate.

Ian drank all of his own.

He got to admit - it was horrible.

He just couldn't stand sweet food - candies, cakes, even honey drinks.

He just disliked it.

The other three on the couch next to him, however, seemed to enjoy their hot mugs.

In the middle of the movie Nellie and Uncle Fiske came back home, saying they were just making sure there's everything for the reunion tomorrow, and tiredly went upstairs to get some sleep.

The four continued to watch the movie, talking and laughing together.

Amy was eventually flushed from all the giggling. She was holding into Natalie's hand, in another session of giggling.

Amy and Natalie actually got closer and closer, since the Vesper thing ended, and all the reunions began.

Natalie found a comforting element in Amy, after the death of her and Ian's mother. Some girl figure in her life -finally, after never having one.

Natalie just found how nice Amy was at the reunions they shared, and once or twice they even went out to shopping together. The fact that Amy was funny and barley judging, got Natalie to see her in a different light.

Though it didn't make her want to become a better person, and though she was still snobby, cocky and haughty, she appreciated Amy's behavior with all of her heart. She had that little kind of secret respect saved for her, and was aware of that.

Amy wasn't actually. She didn't mind how Natalie treated her, as long as she was nice _enough_ to be around. When they were together, or when they got into a long conversion, she was recalling Isabel.

And though sometimes it scared her to death, she also immediately felt warm toward Natalie. She treated her with extra warmth.

She knew how much Natalie lost, how much she had been through.

Her parents, though they never really loved her. A horrible, killer mother. Life of pride and miserable wealth. All the... money she had, her former life style, that were gone now.

And despite all of it, she and Ian managed to recover impressively. They had their own house not close but not far either from the Cahill's mansion, and went to the same school Amy and Dan went to in the last two years.

But somehow, they still saw each other only in reunions.

They kept on watching the movie, until it was late.

In the middle, Amy fell asleep on Natalie's arm, smiling a bit and flushed from all the laughing.

They didn't notice and continued watching, until Ian realized Amy was quiet for too long and rose up a little from his seat to check on her, and found out she was sleeping.

"Your sister is tired, huh?" He said, looking at her, and Dan flashed her a look "After a day with you, of course." he said "Natalie, want to switch seats? I want to hug her."

Ian couldn't but feel a bit jealous, that Dan could just...say such a thing. Like he wanted to hug her.

Being able to say that, having the right to sat that was just magnificent to him.

At least Dan could say that because he was her little loving brother_, thank god._

Natalie just frowned at Dan "You'll wake her up."

Dan frowned back "You just don't want to switch seats! you don't want me to hug her!"

Natalie rolled her eyes "Relax, psycho. I just don't want to wake her up, Ian and her had a long day." she flashed him a suspicious look "besides, isn't it your weekly recreation tomorrow or something?"

Dan grinned "Yes, it is."

Yep, after the Vesper thing, Amy took some serious decisions. One of them was keeping her and Dan close. So, once in a week - they both used to go out together to hang out somewhere.

Most of the time it was just a movie or dinner in some restaurant, and maybe entering some stores of video games, creation and so. What was really important was that they usually used those times to talk to each other, telling each other about their weeks - school, friends, and so. That was actually what kept them so close.

So Amy and Dan's strong connection got even stronger the past two years, as they both know they are the only family which is left to each other.

The only close family, anyway.

Now, after everything they've been through, they have a lot more family than they have ever had.

Ian sighed and stared at the screen, the movie was nearly ending "So what are you guys planning to do?"

Dan looked contemplative "Eating, I think. There's a new spaghetti restaurant that Amy was excited about and wanted to try, so there we'll go." He yawned "I don't really care about food as long as it's edible, you know." He smiled suddenly widely and stretched out his arms, over Ian and Natalie's shoulders, each side of him "Of course, you're cobras, have no idea what I'm talking about."

"Don't touch me, freak." Natalie shook Dan's arm off of her, and so did Ian, much to Dan's grinning. Natalie sighed and looked at the screen "The movie is over. Our dear cousins are coming tomorrow evening," she couldn't but frown "and it's late. I guess we should go to bed." she sighed, and looked at sleeping Amy on her arm "Daniel, take your sister out of me."

Dan looked at her, wide-eyed "Me? you take her!"

Natalie stared at him in shock "She is_ your _sister!"

"And she is _your_ cousin!"

Ian got frustrated very fast "You two shut up you'll wake her." he hissed at both of them, who stared at him together.

Ian rolled his yellow-amber eyes "God, you are just weakling" he said to both of them.

Dan rolled his eyes "Well, since we are _such _a weaklings, why wouldn't _you_ take her to bad?"

Natalie smirked "Obviously you are the strongest one between the three of us."

Ian sighed and then looked at Amy.

She looked beautiful and peaceful while sleeping, with flushed cheeks and a little smile.

He sighed and got up, while Dan was taking the whole four mugs back to the kitchen and Natalie yawned and got up, walking upstairs fast, leaving Amy to sleep on the couch.

He took the remote control from the couch and turned off the TV. Then he turned to her, and a soft smile appeared on his lips, watching her asleep.

Finally he got closer and took her in his arms, bride-style, trying not to wake her up.

Her presence on his arms, the feeling of her smooth soft skin, her long smooth hair, the closeness of her head to his own - her head almost rested on his shoulder - it was like a dream for quite few moments, when he was walking upstairs to her room, with her.

He got near her bad, and took a final glance at her in his arms.

Suddenly, he realized she was clutching his shirt, right about his chest.

He looked at her again, shocked, and saw that her green beautiful eyes were looking at him.

Being a Lucian, he also managed to detect that she was somnambulant.

"Ian," she murmured and tried to get closer to him.

He wasn't about to reject.

He helped her out and held her closer to him, tight, smelling her sweet scent better.

The feeling of her in his arms...the way her fingers clutched him.

It just felt _right_.

He couldn't remember the last time he felt that way. Maybe he never did.

Her face were facing his neck, her body tight to his. She unknowingly stroked his cheek with her finger, so lightly, sighing.

He tried his best to conceal a moan under her touch, and she wrapped her arms around his neck "You're so warm." she murmured to his skin.

He chuckled a little, though he really was short of breath. He thanked god she wasn't awake to see him like this, knowing she would absolutely figured him out.

He closed his eyes, adjusting his grip on her and bringing her even closer to him. feeling her touching him with her soft skin. She smiled a bit, under his touch, resting her head on his chest, close to his neck.

"Is this night?" she asked him, her eyes closed. She yawned and nuzzled against his chest.

He chuckled again, a little softly "Yes, Love it's night. And you need your rest." he took a deep breath of her scent , stroking her hair, before he gently put her down, onto her bad.

But she clutched his shirt again, and they were very close now, he couldn't tear his gaze off of her green-now-bright eyes, as she looked into his "They'll love you, I promise." she had a piercing look in her big eyes, that she gave him, and that took his breath away.

He just couldn't believe she actually still cared for others-for him- even in her sleep.

She...she truly wanted him to be loved by their cousins.

His eyes softened as hers started to close again, but he took her hand that clutched his shirt softly in his hand and softly loosened her grip on his shirt.

He still held her hand in his as he leaned forward and slowly kissed her forehead, pulling away after couple of seconds.

He looked at her with a smile for a minute, and then released her hand, got up and closed her door after he murmured "Good night, Amy."

So, the day after, in the morning, Amy and Dan were on their weekly recreation, eating spaghetti, talking and laughing, while Fiske and Nellie were getting ready to the evening - when everybody is about to come over to the mansion. Natalie stayed at home and helped them a little. Ian utilized the spare time to visit a friend of his.

They all managed to come home a little before they cousins arrived.

It was still deadly-cold outside, so the three of them got home freezing, but Amy and Dan were giggling out of the cold, and Ian smiled looking at them.

Amy immediately blushed when she saw him.

First, he was looking extremely attractive. He wore yellow shirt, which poked out of his black coat, and black jeans. He also had a yellow scarf. The colors fit him perfectly, the scarf and shirt's yellow color matched his eyes completely. He was...probably the most handsome guy she had ever seen. She just couldn't manage not to blush, and somewhat feel embarrassed.

Second...she had some blurry memory of him laying her down to sleep. She couldn't recall falling asleep and she wasn't sure of why she had that blurry memory...or whatever this was.

But she could recall his face close to hers. His abs as he carried her being pressed to her body, his chest, his eyes as he looked at her, his...everything.

Her blush intensified.

He picked another look on her, and found her staring at him, her green big eyes a little...he couldn't point it out. It was...worry..mixed with another emotion.

Considering it was Amy, it could be anything.

He couldn't help but smirking a bit at the thought, the corners of his lips going up. She frowned a little, probably figuring the smirk that went upon his face was caused because of her.

She wore a brown coat that matched her bright hair and eyes color, and a red skirt that popped out under her coat. She had pantyhose too, in order to keep her heat, and brown boots.

And that blush...

She took his breath away. She looked absolutely beautiful.

And possibly she was the only redhead in the world who could wear red and look stunning ( because her hair was so bright, in the hue of very bright orangish)

Some why, she was blushing hard. The red spread all over her face, as she was looking at him.

A playful smile went up to his face.

He was about to come and talk to her when Fiske asked him to carry some big box full of fragile stuff up to the attic.

Amy and Dan immediately started laughing - to Fiske's tired face. It was so obvious he collected all the fragile and expensive staff because he was aware of the original chaos that went by the reunions.

And after the _last _reunion, Fiske surely wanted to be ready.

Ian rolled his eyes and laughed a bit as he carried the big and heavy box upstairs.

Amy looked at him going up with a little disappointment. It was actually pretty weird..She never felt like that before for him...but she kind of missed him.

Or she just had to many hours with Dan today.

She smiled at the thought.

And then their relatives had arrived.

Ian was just going down stares when he witnessed the usual hurricane steps in the door.

First Hamilton and Jonah were in front, hugging each other and looking extremely jolly, Madison and Reagan after them, arguing in excitement about something, not noticing anything else around them, Sinead, Ned and Ted, after them, talking about some smart staff, Sinead smiling at Amy sweetly.

The greeting was, as always, a huge mess of blessings.

Hamilton pulled Laughing Amy into a tight hug, and twirled her in the air fast "Amy-o! looking great, cousin."

Ian eyes narrowed at him.

Hamilton set her down, and she asked with a big smile "Ham, how are you?"

"I'm great ! Where is my little buddy?!" He roared, and turned to Dan.

Sinead turned to Amy smiling and they hugged tightly like friends for a minute, while Ian and Natalie were greeting ( coldly, must I say, though Ian tried his best to be nice) Ned, Ted, and Hamilton.

The twin sisters were greeting Amy now, with Jonah.

Amy was flushed from all the happiness and the greeting, and Ian couldn't take anymore not...talking to her. Maybe even feel her.

He turned to her, her green eyes were warm looking at him "I believe I haven't seen you in a while as well," He said, smirking, his yellow eyes were starring down at hers. He stood close, in front of her "So how are you, Amy?"

She smiled at him a big bright smile ( with all the joy her cousins brought with them, she really couldn't bear feeling shy), and his eyes softened "I'm doing great," She said, smiling brightly, her long orangish hair smooth and waves with her moves. She felt so energetic. She unknowingly got closer to him "And you, Ian Kabra?"

He looked absolutely amused and joyful as he stared into her eyes "I'm going to be nice. For you."

She started smiling and cheering, but a mischievous glint appeared in his smile and he said "as long as it pays off, of course. It's a lot more fun to be mean."

She blushed for some reason, but said "N-no, you're wrong. And if you _will_ try to be nice, you'll figure it out." she smiled again.

"Oh yea," he murmured, and got closer to her "Cause I haven't been nice until now and you are still here."

She blushed, looking at him a little wide eyes "B-because I believe in the good in you."

He stared at her with an expression she couldn't read, and then their family called them to join it.

Besides, Reagan and Madison hadn't jumped on Amy yet !

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahahahahahhaha!<strong>

**Well that was funny.**

**Really liked writing this chapter.**

**Kind of amusing, don't you think?**

**Well, there is only one way to let me know...**

_**Review with all your might !**_


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19. **

**How exciting is that?!**

**Thank you so much for reading this :) **

**I like writing and imagining it . **

**Here it goes ! Hope you'll like it !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 19 <strong>

They had dinner that evening, together.

Sitting next to a long table, they all sat and ate the delicious food Nellie had made for the meal.

Ian found himself sitting between Ned and Dan, sitting across from Amy.

She, on the other hand, was sitting between Sinead and Jonah, having a good time speaking with them. Mostly about their lives since the last reunion. Her green eyes shone and she was flushed and talked all happy. Sinead was laughing and Jonah made some sophisticated comments that only made Amy smile more and laugh.

The thing is ? He wasn't jealous or something. Was just calm and pleased to see her happy like that. Like everything was ok.

And he also knew that Jonah had a girlfriend whom he met on his tour. Hmm-hmm.

It was really a happy meal. Everyone were passing food to each other and smiling and talking, until Fiske stood up and cleared his throat.

Everyone paused and raised their looks to Fiske, who were standing at the head of the table.

"First of all, welcome Cahills to a new reunion!" some cheers where sounded, and then her raised his head and they slowly stopped.

"For a few days now, you will stay here with us-" Amy and Dan smiled ridiculously and dramatically with pride- "and have some time together, as a family," he said, glaring at them with his thoughtful brown eyes "what we are. Those reunions are so important for keeping the family close together." He started the speech he gave every reunion. And though he did, they all listened. Even if they were a little frustrated. Because, they respected him. And furthermore, what he was saying was very right. And important.

"as toy know, the state between our families, before the Clue hunt, was horrible." He looked at them, his eyes were a little wide "We were hating," he paused "we were jealous, we never wished any luck to each other and during the Clue hunt we were starving for glory, everyone to themselves, instead of working together." It was obvious he himself wasn't like that. He always knew what being a Madrigal meant and therefore was never like that. Still, he said 'we', including himself as well. Because this was a group he was only a piece of.

Somehow, it always made him more honorable in their eyes.

His eyes somehow softened, though with sadness "We were doing horrible things to each other. Fighting, screaming, insulting, hurting...  
>then he said a little more quiet and steady "even killing."<p>

He paused for a moment, and passed his gaze through every one at the table "But things have changed. We have changed. As a group and as individuals. We managed to work together," his voiced was raised a little, with pride and truthfulness "We made it at the end of the hunt, we, together, had enough courage and bravery to put the clues behind and move on. And we did," he looked at them, and the continued "and then the Vespers came. And..." his voice softened "you guys worked together like the greatest machine ever existed. Thanks to every single one of you, together, we managed to win the battle, and bring down the Vespers." a glint of pride passed through his eyes "Together, you're stronger than any serum ever exists. And we, we need to stick together, fight _for _each other, and never against each other." he had truthfulness in his eyes "For that goal, those reunions are exists. So have fun, and have some bonding games if you have the time to." He smirked a bit at this sentence and they all burst in laughter and the ones who sat closer to him smacked him playfully on the hands and shoulder.

When they finished dinner, They all helped clearing the table, and Amy stayed helping Nellie with the dishes.

Wearing an apron and with a big smile, Amy reached to the sink, and sank her hands deep in the deep sudsy waters.

She started doing the dishes, and soon was attacked by her fellow cousins who burst into the kitchen, yelling happily and soon she was flushed and smiling even wider, and they all helped with the dishes.

Amy was happy with their help and their participating. Really.

Just...when she was washing the dishes, flushed and looking down at the water, with Hamilton and Madison and Ted un both sides of her, she wished they hadn't come to help in the first place. Because...she really wanted some time with Ian.

She blushed even harder, the redness spreading all over her cheeks. She didn't see him almost all day long and she missed him.

And that made no sense. Because...

'Well, I don't know' she eventually thinks, obviously doesn't want to think about it. So she sighs, and continues washing, her dark-now green eyes staring at the sink's metal quietly, while the others are laughing about a joke Hamilton said.

Ian wasn't with them, at the time. His phone just rang when he was about to enter the kitchen, and he turned to take the call.

When he hung-up, he saw that everyone was already at the kitchen, surrounding Amy, as always. A pang of disappointment went through him. It was actually pretty ambivalent. On one hand, a surprising feel of pleasing was sent through him every time that watched Amy with other people - people who loved her. It was calming him, making him more relaxed, even.

On the other hand, he felt a sharp pang of missing out.

He didn't see her all day.

They were barley talking before they were forced to come to the meal.

And he really missed her.

Suddenly he stopped, in his own place, wondering.

He had already known that he had fallen in love, pretty hard, but he hadn't seen her only...even not a day. A couple of hours.

And he seriously missed her.

Was that even normal?

He sighed and looked over the kitchen. Everyone was laughing. Amy was with her hand sinking deep in the sink's water and her body was turned to Sinead. She was laughing, very flushed, probably because of all the laughing.

Nothing about her was normal. He himself told her she was impossible a few times. Guess he was right.

For a moment, he didn't want to come in and disturb the mood inside. He was never a part of them, just because he never wanted to. And...he never felt like they trusted him. They trusted Natalie. Natalie was one of them, but it took some time.

Ian just didn't have the patient, the patient for them to trust him.

He had his friends. He was the most popular guy at school, for god's sake.

He didn't want some suspicious people on his life who will never give him a chance. He never needed them. He still didn't.

And even though the situation wasn't much friendly, they never underestimated him. They knew exactly who he was.

But Amy wanted him to try. To make this little step. Just to be nice. Even though they still...maybe they trusted him ( Well it was about time), but they still didn't feel comfortable around him.

And despite all that, she wanted him to be more friendly towards them. She wanted him to have a better reality, more supportive people around him.

She wanted him to be a part.

So it was worth it.

He came in the kitchen, and they all slowly stopped laughing, still smiling, but Ian knew they took note that he came in.

Amy was still with her buck to him, so she didn't notice him coming.

She noticed him only when Madison moved a little, looking at him, and gave him a space near Amy.

She looked at him and smiled happily "Ian!"

He looked at her, his amber-yellow eyes were warm as he chuckled "Missed me, Love?"

She blushed deeply and returned her gaze to the sink, while Hamilton mumbled "Stop getting so flirty." at the back.

Ian almost turned around to say some ugly comment, his yellow eyes had already flashed with dislike, but Amy's silent asking green eyes shut him, and he sighed with dissatisfaction, looking at her, dissatisfied, but still doesn't say a thing in return.

She started smile at him silently with pride and respect and he calmed down a little more, sighing more.

He still searched in his head for respond, but all he had in mind was insulting, nasty, or ridiculing. And that would absolutely start up a fight.

He decided to ignore him, as he was helping Amy with the dishes.

Looked like Madison a little bit...tried to be nicer. She hesitantly looked at the bubbly sink for aside "Wow, Ian, I didn't know you knew how to wash the dishes." her tone was hesitantly, and looking at her wide blue eyes- Ian knew she just tired to talk to him, not to insult him.

He looked at her and smirked a little "Well, I hadn't known for a long time. And then Natalie and I moved out to our own apartment and, you know, desperate times call for desperate measures."

Natalie rolled her eyes "Oh please, it took you a very long time to get used to it."

Dan smirked a bit at her comment, and he turned to her "Well, you cobras are kind of spoiled brats, you know."

Some were laughing, as Natalie got redder and said with anger "DANIEL CAHIL DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT AGAIN."

Dan's smirk got bigger and when he was about to open his mouth to ridicule Amy shot him a look, even though she smiled "Dan, please." she couldn't help but giggle a little, Ian laughed a little, looking at her, and they both dropped their gazes to the sink again.

Suddenly Jonah leaned in besides Amy, and asked "So how you're last have been going by far, folks?"

Hamilton growled from the back, his blue eyes looking at them "It's been a mess. Seems like all teachers still hate on me. I'm literally dying to graduate." he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry to hear about that Ham," Sinead said, near Jonah, and then started to tell about her year "Mine is going pretty great, actually. Science club is great, we were onto great findings lately, and we are plan on working it out soon into an invention." her eyes glittered.

Amy smiled at her with joy "That sounds great, Sine"

"What about you, Ames?" Hamilton asked.

She smiled at him "It's been going great. I'm actually pretty scared of graduating. I really like studding.." she paused, brushing a plate with soap "and school."

Everybody laughed, and Ian found that that was his chance to actually reveal pleasantness "How is your year, Jonah?" he asked, as he put a clean spoon at the dishwasher.

Jonah laughed proudly "You know, I don't attend school, just some private classes here and there, when I have the time." he said, smiling smugly "but I have had a great year by far. My rating keeps on rising."

Amy smiled at him warmly "That's wonderful, Jonah."

Jonah smiled, and then looked at Ian "How's your new year been going?" he asked. It was pretty obvious it was weird for him to ask, and suddenly he realized that. After all, Ian had never mingled with them before.

Ian smirked a bit "Pretty good. My grades are up, my friends and I are still the leading group at school, there are some guys-" he was careful not to say 'dorks' - "-who manage to irritate me here and there, but that's alright . School have been great so far."

They continued their small talk until the dishes were all washed.

After that, they all found themselves at the living-room, near the fireplace, together with Fiske and Nellie. they spread all over the place - on the couches, in front of the fireplace, on the floor..

Amy sat beside Dan in front of the fireplace, they were warming their hands against it. Hamilton sat beside them. Ian sat on one of the couches near Jonah, while all the other shared the two remained sofas.

They were talking about the storm outside.

"I don't think it has ever been so cold around here," Hamilton said in disbelief, and looked at the family in his back "What's up with this area?"

Nellie chuckled "A little cold and a big Thomas like you can't handle it?" she teased.

Hamilton widened his eyes and was about to replay when Reagan yelled "Thomas can deal with anything!"

"Storm or not, tomorrow and the day after, we're going to be very busy. First, tomorrow is Amy and Dan's parents' memorial."

Ian could practically see how Amy's back stiffened. His yellow eyes glared at her back with every word that Fiske said.

"At the morning, we're having a long ride, until we reach the cemetery. It might take us even six hours to get there - depends on the roads." he sighed.

Ian swallowed. He wasn't sure - but he thought he saw Amy's back starts shaking.

"At the cemetery, we will say some prays and hopes. We all know who Amy and Dan's parents were and how important they were to our family." he glared at every one of them.

Then he continued "After that, we'll have an esteemed meal, together with some of the older family members - from all branches. All for Arthur and Hope's memorial."

Ian suddenly noticed that Dan's eyes flashed to his sister near him, and he had a comforting hand on her shoulder. His green bright eyes were wide and worried, as he was looking at her. Nobody else noticed, though. No one but Ian. Everyone else was focused on Fiske's talking.

"The meal will be very esteemed, you'll have to be dressed nicely. Boys in black suits. girls in dresses, not to flashy, of course. You can change your clothing once we arrive at the cemetery - you don't have to wear fancy clothing at the driving. After the meal we'll drive back here, and then go to sleep. The day after is dedicated to bonding, as always. Only this time - each of you will have to tell on his plans for the future, some of you are already eighteen, so it's extremely relevant. You'll tell us about your plans, and how you think they will integrate with you're being a part of the Cahill family."

"What if they don't?" Ned asked.

Fiske smiled at him warmly, beyond his glasses "Somewhat -it will have to. Even if you desire to be an elephant trainer, it has something to do with the family- Bravery, for example."

"Or madness." Natalie mumbled.

"Hey! there's nothing wrong with being an elephant trainer!" Madison roared.

That was the first time they all noticed that Amy wasn't completely ok.

Just because that sentence that Madison had screamed - was more likely to come out of Dan's mouth.

But he was too focused on his sister to notice.

Amy looked around with her green eyes, a little shaken, and signs of tears decorated her eyes.

She managed a nervous-warm smile, and then said "Excuse me please." and hurried to leave the room, her hand was on her mouth.

Every one stared shocked at each other, except of Fiske- who sighed, Nellie, who had a worried expression on her face, and Ian, Natalie and Dan.

Dan looked pissed. He clutched his fists and looked angrily at Fiske "You don't have to make her do this!" he yelled, his green eyes were furious.

Ian was just as pissed as he was, but Amy was more important. He jumped off the couch and hurried in the direction she went to.

The rest of the family looked at them in confusion, as Dan started to mutter some curses, until Natalie shot him a look from her amber eyes. They held eye-contact for a second, her eyes clamed him down a bit.

Eventually he shook his head and stepped out of the room.

Fiske watched after him with a sad look on his face.

Jonah turned to stare at him "What was that, yo?"

Fiske sighed, and explained it all. He also explained why he was forcing Amy to come to the memorial though it was hard for her. He wanted her to overcome it, he only wanted her to be strong enough - to gain the acknowledge that her parents were actually dead.

After that, they all went out the living-room. They were looking for Amy, until Ian came back with a note on his hand "She went to visit her friend, Ashley. She said she'd come back in an hour or two."

Nellie raised her eyebrows "She left so quickly?"

Dan rolled his eyes "I know Amy, she probably just didn't want to talk about it."

Fiske looked worryingly at the window "It's freezing outside."

Madison nodded "And there are winds..."

Ian panted impatiently and grabbed his keys "I'm going looking for her." he had already been on his way to the door.

Dan jumped "Wait - I'll look for her." he ran to the door at the same time Ian headed towards it.

Sinead couldn't help but giggle "Both of you know that Amy will be mad at you for following her, right?"

Ian stopped himself from bursting out at this. Yea, he knew Amy would be mad, but he really didn't care at the moment. She was fucking out at the fucking icy cold and worst - she had a tendency to catch a cold every time the temperatures barley dropped.

Anyway, they both stared at each other for a minute, at the doorway, until Fiske raised his voice

"Dan, stay here, Ian is used to storms and snowing, since he's originally from London. Besides, I'd feel more at peace with myself if I send somebody older."

Dan stomped his feet and looked angrily at Ian "Bring her safe, Kabra."

Ian titled his head. Dan hadn't called him 'Cobra'.

Ian narrowed his eyes at him and turned to leave.

When he was out, he cursed. Several times. First, it was fully dark, and second - it was snowing and blowing like crazy. There was no way to use the car anymore.

He marched fast at Ashley's house direction, being careful staying calm and not getting panicked.

So he tried not thinking about Amy at the moment, because in his vision he also saw tree's breaking and accidents that could happen to her at that kind of weather - and he just couldn't take it.

It didn't get him anyway, either.

After what seemed as a kilometer of walking, he finally saw Amy, snow in her hair, standing by a tree, shivering.

"Amy," he muttered, relief spread all over him as he marched towards her .

He exhaled in relief, he didn't think he had ever felt so grateful.

"Amy!" he called, and she raised her head in surprise and saw him coming towards her. He got near her now, there was snow on his pretty black hair and his amber-yellow eyes were quite upset "What are you doing near that tree?"he demanded, kind of angry.

She looked at him confused, and still a bit shaking "I couldn't find Ashley's house because of the snow, so I decided to come back. I just stopped here to rest for a second." she shivered, looking into his upset yellow eyes.

He was torn between wanting to hug her and never let go and between screaming at her like crazy.

He was still glaring at her "Are you crazy, Amy?"

She sighed and started walking again, and he joined, angry, looking at her as they were walking "You could have gotten hurt! You dropped all of our hearts to our underwear! Do you have any idea what could-"

"Ian," she stopped him, a little bit angry herself "I let a note. You all knew where I was heading. Besides, I can deal with a little snow-"

"Do you call _that a little snow_?!" Ian stopped and gestured with his hands at his surroundings. It was fully snowing and winding. He was right.

Amy was surprised with how upset he was. He was really angry.

Her green eyes were bright as she looked at him with surprise "Ian," she said softly "What's the big deal? I was on my way coming home, there was no-"

Ian 's gaze silent here "You didn't think about yourself. Like you always do."

She looked at him, her eyes were still soft and wanted to calm him down, but she had nothing to say.

He sighed. As always - that was her affect on him. She could make him softer.

But not fully now.

He quickly dropped his coat off and handed it to her "Wear it now."

She looked at the coat, still shivering, and then on him, surprised. Now was her turn to ask "Are you crazy?" he had only his dark-yellow T-shirt on his body without the coat.

Now Amy started getting upset, though she was still calmed. She closed her eyes "Ian, I'm begging of you, stop that and please wear your coat back on, please." She could feel warm tears of angst filling her eyes.

His heart was literally breaking to pieces, but he had no choice. One look at her was enough to tell that if she wouldn't wear that now - she'll get sick.

He shoved it to her hands "I insist, I'm hot, remember?" a smirk appeared in his lips.

She blushed a little, but looked determined. She looked up at him, her green eyes were darker now and teary "You always make sure I have enough clothing outside and you give up on your own clothing for me. I'm sick of it." - He was surprised to hear true anger at her voice . She looked angry and determined " I don't want you to give up your clothing for me anymore. You deserve it, it's yours, so...just...just stop it!" she stomped her feet, her cheeks were red now, from anger.

But he got angry as just as she was. He looked at her with anger and inpatient "Amy, wear the damn coat. I'm not joking."

"What if I don't want to?" replayed, just as angry.

The anger and inpatient raised in his yellow orbs "Then I'll make you." he stared right into her now shocked eyes.

For a minute, she was freezing in her place, shocked from what he had just said. Disbelieve and hurt went through her, as she was looking at him.

Ian noticed them in her eyes. Inside, he was screaming. But he thought his feelings away. He fought the hurt away, the bitterness inside of him.

Because all of that didn't matter. All that mattered was her being safe.

Even if he would lose her.

And that hurt like hell.

She pressed her lips into a thin line, hurt, and took his coat from his hands.

His eyes softened at her actions, but she didn't say a word.

Somehow, for the tiniest moment, along with the bitterness and hurt and anger he felt, he noticed how beautiful she looked now, in his black coat. She still had the red skirt and she was blushing, and her hair looked great - long, smooth and orangish.

If only her eyes weren't so angry and teary.

She turned her back to him and started walking, and he rolled his eyes and followed her, until he was walking next to her.

They walked in silence.

He could tell she was angry, and it only made him more frustrated and despair with every second that passed.

In the middle of the road he tried to say something - but she didn't respond, and didn't even look at him - she stared forward, not giving any sign that she really heard him.

But he knew she did "Seriously Amy? Are you really giving me the silent treatment?" he felt broken, but he didn't show it. His tone was ridiculing. "Fine. As you wish." He muttered, angry again.

At the mansion, Amy let go of his coat without saying a word to him, and they both separated to different directions, angrily.

Everyone at the mansion were happy to see them, but were also confused by their behavior.

Eventually, after some night talking between some of the cousins, they all went to bed, resting for tomorrow's big day.


	21. Chapter 20

**It's chapter 20. **

**!**

**So here it goes!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 20<span> **

They got up in the morning and prepared bags with formal clothing and snacks for the long ride.

At breakfast, Ian noticed that Amy still ignored him. She sat close to the edge and was talking about some "exciting" invention Ted and Ned appreciated.

They looked so excited - Amy was possibly the only one ( besides their sister) who managed to actually interest in their invention. She was flushed and smiled at them and they were talking and talking, trying to talk louder than the other, and she laughed.

He cursed under his breath and looked at his plate.

Honestly, he wasn't not-angry.

She was mad at him for no reason.

Ok, so technically he _did_ say he would force her to do something she didn't want to do.

And he wasn't really... _polite_, last night.

But he was _so _angry because _she_ wasn't thinking. She could have gotten hurt. Or even worse...- He cut off the thought.

After their stormy entrance last night, everybody kind of knew they had a fight. Amy herself was sitting at the edge of the table - probably to avoid him.

They started getting up and putting the dishes in the sink - Ian waited a two seconds before he had gotten up.

Natalie lightly laughed next to him "Don't worry - she'll talk to you. Eventually." She smirked at him.

Ian frowned at her proudly with his yellow-amber eyes "Don't you have anything else interesting in your life besides mine's drama?"

She laughed "Oh, dear brother, looks like love was caught on your bad side." she smirked.

Ian rolled his eyes - he couldn't deny what she had said, but he returned "I have no power for that crap, Nat."

She smiled to herself and looked forward "So Amy doesn't talk to you now, don't worry - she will.

"And how you assume that?"

"Well she can't avoid you forever as we're living at the same house, can she?" she tapped her head and look at him in the eye "No matter what exploded between you two last night."

He panted "Fine." he replied, not with much patient.

Natalie rolled her eyes "You probably were angry with her for going out like that in the middle of that weather, and she was caught off guard by your angriness."

Ian looked at her and was about to replay when Sinead told them to hurry and put their dishes in the sink - they want to get out.

They intended to drive three cars, since they were thirteen people. Nellie was driving the first, obviously.

The problem was who would be driving the other two cars.

Amy sighed as Ian, Hamilton and Sinead argued. It looked like her and Jonah didn't care that much to rest in the back seat.

It wasn't that way with that three, though.

Somehow in the middle of the arguing, they decided that Ian would be driving one of the cars. Then it came down to Hamilton and Sinead.

Hamilton was red out of anger. He just couldn't lose it "You're _a girl._" he panted on her "Let the men out here do their job, for god's sake!"

She crossed her arms and looked completely calm "Oh, really? I bet I can change the wheel faster than you can, Dolt!"

Hamilton, who looked extremely red right now, as about to scream something when Amy came between them "Guys, guys, it doesn't matter who drives that car, ok? Please don't let it get between you." She sighed. She looked lovely. her cheeks were flushed and her hair was long and fluttered, and her green eyes stood out.

She didn't look Happy as always, though. She had worry and a little bit of depresses in here good-innocent green eyes.

Oh, and she looked really girly, like she always did. Only in a way only she could had

They both looked at her, still angry, still upset, but didn't say a word.

Behind them, Nellie rolled her eyes "You guys are such a babies." she waved her hand "If it's that important to you, I can rest and hear some music in the back while you two are forced to spend six hours at the wheel."

They cheered, and then, slowly stopped, understanding what they had just signed up for. They looked horrified at each other.

Amy, despite the sadness, let out a little giggle.

Ian watched her and couldn't but smile a bit at her. He knew she was worried. Probably scared.

He was a little relieved to see her laughing.

"Why isn't Amy talking to you?" Dan suddenly popped beside him. He was a head shorter than him.

Ian looked at him for a moment then returned his gaze forward, blinking in his yellow orbs "Why wouldn't you ask your sister why?"

Dan stared at him annoyingly "Because I ask you."

Ian rolled his eyes "And why is that?"

Dan persevered "Answer me and I'll answer you, Cobra."

Ian rolled his eyes "She wanted to freeze to death and I didn't let her."

Dan didn't even blink "Which means...?"

Ian looked down at him, amusement in his yellow orbs "I forced her to wear my coat. She didn't want to. I didn't care."

Dan couldn't resist but laugh a little, looking ahead right now "That's really funny."

Ian suddenly began getting angry "And what exactly do you find funny, _Daniel_?"

Dan retuned his stare "Well, _Cobra_, Amy is mad at you because of_ a coat_. Don't you think that's funny?"

Ian exhaled "No, Daniel, I find it pretty sad that you're sister is actually giving me the silence treatment right now. We're eighteen, for god's sake."

Dan was just grinning.

"Which reminds me," Ian continued "why exactly are you asking _me_ that, instead of her?"

Suddenly, the grin was swept of Dan's face and a serious expression went up "Amy is not really in the mood for that kind of questions, Ian."

Ian looked at her again. Besides looking beautiful as always, he face weren't really happy. She looked worried, though she really tried to hide it and smile.

In a Lucian's eye (and in her brother's one) she looked extremely nervous, and unhappy, though she really tried to hide it.

"Do you think she is going to be alright?" Ian said without shifting his look from her.

Dan sighed "I don't know, I don't know if she can do this. You know, she was the only one between us who actually met our parents. She still remembers every second from the time they were alive. It's the only thing that she really can't deal with."

Ian looked at her and sighed.

He hoped she would be alright.

Inside, Amy was shaking.

But she didn't let anyone see that.

She wanted to be strong for them..she didn't want to complain. She didn't want to make things difficult.

But seriously, she was scarred.

She choose to sit in the back, next to the window, of the car that Hamilton was driving.

Regean was sitting next to Hamilton, and Madison was kind and sagacious enough to let Amy some quiet time to think to herself.

She didn't know if she could do this.

Hell, she was pretty positive she couldn't.

That was her parents' grave for god sake...h-how could she..

A tear slipped her eye and she wiped it away with one hand.

Usually, when she pretended to be ok, there were only two people who could see behind her mask and be there for her, relax her.

Dan, her little brother...

And Ian kabra.

She found herself blushing a little, both cause of fury, and cause of... other thing.

She didn't know how, and she didn't know why, but Ian was there for her in a way only he could be. They had some connection...that she couldn't practically explain.

Like somehow...coordinated.

She blushed even more.

Then she remembered where she was, and the tears threatened to slip her eyes again.

But Ian and Dan were in another car, now, the car that Ian himself was driving, and she was all alone.

She wiped her eyes, a little shaking, trying not to sob. Anyway, Ian wasn't there for her anymore.

Not after yesterday.

And she hadn't forgiven him just yet. Her cheeks were blushing with fury when she recalled how he said he would make her do something she clearly hadn't wanted to do.

She sighed.

Suddenly, she felt Madison's hand over hers. She looked at her and founded her looking at her with knowing eyes "It will be alright, Ames."

Amy smiled at her warmly, clearly looking shaken "Thank you." she putted her head on Madison's shoulder.

Suddenly, Madison said something Amy did not expect her to say "By the way, I have no idea what happened between you two last night, but just know that Ian looked extremely worried when he went out looking for you."

Amy raised her head from her shoulder a bit and smiled at her "Thanks, Madison. I'll have that in mind."

She retuned her head to Madison's shoulder, still shaken, but smiling a bit.

Ian's car, with himself, Natalie, Dan and Jonah, got first to the cemetery's town .

After six hours of driving, Ian surely was exhausted. And impatient. The others weren't really joyful either.

Ian parked, and they got out of the car, heading to warm coffee shop.

The coffee shop was warm and build nicely, with sofas at the corners.

As they were sitting on one of the sofas, Ian texted the other drivers where they were staying.

Just then, a blonde waitress came for them, with a smile and a notepad. When she noticed Ian, her eyes widened and she put her hair behind her hear "Can I get something for you?" she looked at Ian.

Ian wanted to insult her so badly.

Usually he would, but apparently too much hours with Amy made him actually gain some conscience.

"Coffee." He said instead, pretty sharply.

She wrote it down, then looked at the others, still smiling "And you guys?"

Dan sighed "Vanilla Milkshake."

Natalie looked up at her sharply "Coffee, made with sugar substitute and low-fat milk."

Dan rolled his eyes "Give her some milkshake, I treat."

Natalie reddened with anger "Dan!" she called, then turned to the waitress "Don't dare you."

Dan was laughing, though it looked like the waitress was too scared to do that at the moment.

Jonah flashed her a smile "Nothing, thank you."

The waitress nodded "I'll be right back with your orders." she said, then looked flirty at Ian "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"NO!" Dan and Natalie nearly barked at her instead.

The astonished waitress walked off, and Ian rolled his eyes "Thank you."

Suddenly, Sinead, Fiske, Nellie, Ned and Ted walked in the coffee shop.

"Guys!" Dan waved happily at them and they smiled and walked over them, sitting with them.

"So how was your ride?" Nellie asked, opening up a menu.

"Exhausting." Ian answered.

"Yea, ours was a well." Ned replied.

"We didn't think otherwise." Natalie answered.

Suddenly, Jonah started chuckling.

Fiske raised his eyebrows at him "What's wrong, my boy?"

Jonah kept on laughing "We're all here, which means Ham's car is the last to come."

Some started laughing with him, but Ian frowned.

Jonah had just reminded him of her absence here, and it only made him feel worse.

She was driving with Hamilton.

Why the heck was she driving with Hamilton?!

Where are they?

He knew there was no reason to get worried (Hamilton was driving tracks back when he was fourteen, he was a good driver) but he really wanted them to be here already.

He needed to see Amy.

Right, she wasn't talking to him, she was mad at him, and anything, but he _needed _to see her.

A few minutes passed, and the waitress was back with their orders. Then she asked the new guests what she can bring them, and they ordered.

"I'll be right back." She winked at Ian, and tuned in excitement in the way she came.

Fiske looked at Ian with raised eyebrows, and Ian sighed "Trust me, I didn't ask for it."

Dan sighed "I'm sorry to speak in his defense, but he actually didn't."

Natalie flipped her hair with a smug smile "We're the Kabras are naturally good-looking, you know."

Dan looked at her and snorted "You wished that."

They started arguing, until everybody heard a car parking, and then saw Hamilton, Amy, Regean and Madison entering the shop.

Ian eyes softened seeing Amy, but the worry was also increasing into him. She looked definitely nervous and scared, and she wasn't hiding it anymore.

When Amy saw him, she blushed. She found him looking at her, with those yellow orbs of his, and just didn't look back.

She couldn't talk to anyone, either. So she seated herself at one of the edges seats, wanting to be alone with herself.

Soon, the waitress showed up again with the new orders.

Amy noticed the huge smile the waitress was giving Ian, how she was walking around the sofa with her long legs, obviously wanting to get his attention.

For some reason, it made Amy upset. She felt even worse than she had earlier now.

"Something for you?" the waitress popped in her vision with a big grin, making her a headache.

"No, thank you." She mumbled, a little dizzy, and the waitress vanished.

"Amy, are you alright?" Ned asked her, wide-eyed, in concern.

"Yea, yea," She replied, all flushed, holding her head "I...just have a headache."

Nellie narrowed her eyes at her "You don't look fine to me, kido."

Fiske looked at her worried "Maybe you want some tea, Amy?"

Dan rolled his eyes "She said she is fine, leave her alone!"

"Dan, it's fine, Uncle Fiske - thanks, I'm fine, It'll pass." Amy managed a smile towards him, but felt like she was about to puke "Excuse me." she mumbled, and got up towards the bathroom.

They all looked at her walking, shut and concerned.

Ian looked at the bathroom door, and decided - mad at him or not - he was going to check on her. Talk to her. Do...something. She looked horrible.

Just in the moment he was about to get up, Sinead stood up and went after her.

He was about to get up anyway, but Natalie pulled on his sleeve "Not now, she can't deal with you now. She is too scared to occupy your fight, and forgiving you or not. She is not in the mood."

Ian sighed, he saw Amy, he knew she was right.

But it didn't help the bubbling worry in his stomach.

When she came back, together with Sinead, she looked a little better - guess she washed face.

But she still looked worry and scared, she just came back to not showing it.

She and Sinead sat down, and a few minutes later, the waitress with the blonde hair and the smile came back with the check.

Apparently she was nicer than they thought - she looked in worry at Amy, and said "Maybe I can get you a glass of water?" softly.

Amy smiled at her warmly and said "Thank you." and the waitress went to get her the water.

They put the money and started getting out. When the waitress came back, she handed Amy the water and took the money. Amy drank it all and smiled at her "Thank you." than she took a deep breath and joined her brother who was coming out the door.

Natalie, Jonah, Ned and Ted were heading towards the door now, but the waitress stopped Ian, standing right in front of him "So, look, handsome," she started smiling, but Ian sighed and cut her off "Look, thank you, but I'm not interested."

The only reason he was polite to her right now was her being nice to Amy with the water thing.

"Oh," she said, taken aback, putting her hair behind her ear "May I ask why?"

He sighed "The girl you just helped." he gestured at the door.

She looked down, smiling a little "Well, she is a lucky girl."

_You don't even know me_, he wanted to replay, but he shut it up. "thanks." he said, and then headed to the door.

They were doing the way to the cemetery by foot. Amy was shaking all the way there, but didn't want to let them know, so she was walking at the back.

Dan was right besides her, worried as hell, as tears were appearing in her eyes and she looked like she was about to fall apart "I can't do this..." she mumbled, while Dan was holding her hand and trying to calm her down.

Ian was mad as hell. He knew the old man had a good purpose in mind - but he went far too far.

"Fiske," Ian walked besides him, looking determined "You are going much too far, she is scared to death, don't make her do this." he tried not to sound pissed as he was.

Fiske frowned at him "I want her to overcome this fear, besides honoring her parents and accepting her death, Ian." he whispered "She is about to become the head of the Madrigal branch - I don't want her to have vulnerability, I only want her to try."

Ian was shocked, but he couldn't respond.

Was he (Fiske) crazy?

Try or not, right now - Amy clearly wasn't able to handle it _- couldn't he see that?!_

Then they arrived at the cemetery's old grey big gate. They could see the graves and the green grass behind it and near it.

Uncle Fiske turned to face them and explain. He was in the middle of his explanation, when Amy couldn't take it anymore and broke down in tears behind them. Dan and Hamilton and everyone in particular were gathered around her.

"I can't do this," she quietly cried, to the ground "I can't do this, I can't do this, I'm sorr-"

That was the last straw. Ian shoved somebody out of his way and held her hands "Amy, Love, look at me."

She looked at him, and he caressed her red cheek gently "No one is going to force you to do something you don't want to, you don't have to, it's ok. It is really ok. come here." he helped her up and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her body. She was still crying slowly into chest.

Fiske looked absolutely taken aback by her falling apart. They knew there was no point in telling him he was wrong and argue with him - because he had already looked shocked and understanding by himself.

"I'm sorry, Dear, I only wanted to-" he started mumbling but Sinead shook her head "Wait with that, Uncle Fiske, she is not in the mood to deal with it now." she said softly.

Ian thanked god she answered him - because though he was all focused on Amy, he was bursting with anger.

He still had the keys to the car he was driving "continue your schedule, we'll be off until you finish your doing." He said, holding her tighter, not looking at them at all.

They nodded and started entering the cemetery, Dan in the back, looking at Ian and Amy, his eyes were wide at Ian "Careful, Kabra."

Ian nodded, then kissed her head "As careful as possible."

* * *

><p><strong>...And...STOP . <strong>

_**Until the next chapter ! :D **_


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Amy was slowly recovering from the hysteria in his arms.

And he was with her - every sob, every tiny movement she made - like he was looking after her.

He caressed her hair and was looking down at her as her face were buried in his chest.

For Ian, in the other hand - it was a little different.

On one hand, he was glad she was like that with him now - that he got to calm her down, and most of all - she wouldn't need any more to get into that cemetery. Not by force, anyway. He wanted her to be ok, to feel ok, and he had been positive that entering that graveyard would had been a great mistake.

On the other hand - He was really upset about that break down. It wouldn't had happened if it wasn't for Fiske and his stupidity. Only the thought of his made his blood boil.

But he needed to hide it and put it aside - if he wanted to calm Amy down.

She finally got calmed down from all the crying, and sighed deeply into his chest, and he was all hers over again. He adjusted his arms around her "Feeling better?" he asked her softly.

"I hope so," She answered, then pulled away. Her face were flashed and her eyes were teary and a little red, but she looked just as beautiful as she always looked.

She closed her eyes "I- I can't believe it actually happened. God, Ian, I'm sorry - you should go with them to the graves, It's not too late - I can wait for you guys here or something."

Ian just smirked at her, trying not to laugh "Yea, I don't think so, Love."

She looked at him with her bright-now green eyes "Why not?" She sincerely asked, and Ian smile got wider. It was impossible - she seriously never thought about herself.

He titled his head "I don't think you're in the right condition to be alone right now."

First she looked angry, but then she sighed and looked down "Ian, I appreciate it, I really do - but please, join them. I'll be fine."

He started getting upset again "Amy, I'm not leaving you - and I don't care what you say."

She stared at him in shock, her eyes bright.

They were looking into each other's eyes , for a few long moments, both not satisfied.

Ian's heart started to pound inside of him, and Amy started blushing, and eventually looked down.

Ian chuckled a little, though he was kind of unhappy "You don't have to be that stubborn, Love."

Amy just raised her head and glared at him "You don't have to, either."

Ian smirked. Guess she was right, but it wasn't the point.

She sighed again quietly, her eyes staring at the green grass underneath.

Ian stared at _her_.

Her hair was long and reached her waist and it fluttered when a little wind was blowing at them, and her cheeks were flushed, and her bright eyes looked so...good. He could actually see how pure she was.

He felt a pang of hurt inside of him.

It reminded him of how 'not-pure' (that would be an understatement) he was.

"Look, we can talk about it later, right now - we need to get you into a war place and get you something warm to drink. You're still upset."

She actually didn't argue with him. She looked down "How do you know?" she asked quietly, and Ian got scared that she was going to cry again.

Hs eyes softened, and slowly he took her hand in his one "Let's go, Love."

She took a deep sigh and blinked to get rid of the tears, and then she wiped them away with her hand "Ok."

His heart shrank to see her that way. He squeezed her hand a little as they were walking to the car "It's going to be ok, Amy."

She simply nodded, looking down, shivering a little "Yea." she managed to say, and Ian cursed Fiske once more in his heart.

As Amy set down on the seat next to the driver, she said "We can go back to the same coffee shop we were in."

Ian's face twisted a little "Yea, I'd rather not."

Amy looked at him surprised, remembering how nice the waitress was "Why?"

He smirked a little, as he twirled the wheel "The waitress who helped as was flirting with me."

Oh, right. Amy remembered that now. She blushed "Oh."

Ian looked at her and smiled even wider. Some why, her discomfort was enjoyable for him.

She frowned at him "What are you so happy at?"

He returned his gaze to the road, still smiling widely "Nothing, Love."

She rolled her eyes, then closed them, and mumbled "Sure."

He looked at her lovingly fast - using the fact that she couldn't see the look in his eyes at the moment. When she opened her eyes again, she didn't know he was looking at her earlier.

They reached the coffee shop, and entered.

Amy saw a comfortable sofa at the back of the shop - and hurried to crash on it - but Ian grabbed her waist before that. He turned her to him, a little smile on his lips "Wait, what do you want to drink, Love?"

"I don't care, whatever you want." She said fast, her green bright eyes wide, obviously wanting to crash on the sofa in the back of the store. He chuckled a little "Ok, I'll be right back."

She walked to the sofa and crushed on it, closing her eyes, and he turned to the cashier, already handing the money on the counter "One cup of Dark-tea, no sugar at all, and.." he glanced back at Amy, then turned to the cashier "Hot coffee. Make sure to make it extra sweet."

"Ok," the cashier, a redhead guy, nodded "Go sit, I'll be right back with your drinks."

Ian nodded and turned towards Amy.

She was sitting and leaning on the couch, her eyes were closed, she looked tired. Ian sat next to her "The drinks are about to come."

Amy nodded, then she opened her eyes and sat straighter, looking at him softly "Ian.."

His heart started racing, but he covered for it and smiled a little softly at her "What?"

She blushed "A-about yesterday, I just-"

"There you go." The cashier suddenly popped near them, carrying a tray with their drinks.

Ian glared at him while Amy was smiling at him warmly "Thank you."

He blushed, seeing Amy, specially smiling - Amy was like magic when she was smiling at someone.

Ian got a little irritated by that.

The cashier nodded and clumsily put down their drinks - he almost spilled Ian's tea - If Ian sharp instincts weren't guiding him to catch that guy's hand.

The cashier blushed even more and mumbled an apology, then walked away.

"What a guy," Ian mumbled when he got away.

Amy laughed softly, looking at her coffee "Why? he was cute."

He looked at her, his yellow orbs shocked "You got to be kidding me."

She giggled "Not that way, though I don't really know him so I can't really tell." She looked warmly at Ian "I meant that he looks like a nice guy."

Ian rolled his eyes "Sure, like all the dorks who are hitting on you at school."

She sighed "I told you like million times - they are no dorks, and we are all friends."

He smirked at her "And I told you million times - those dorks want more than friendship."

She glared at him, her green eyes were hypnotizing "Because you're a Lucian."

He chuckled "Exactly."

They were quiet for a minute, until Amy took the cup and brought it to her lips, taking a long sip "God, it's good." She mumbled, closed eyes.

Ian nodded, not smiling, though "Hot and sweet, just like you like."

That, some why, reminded her of what she wanted to say earlier. She put the cup back down and looked at him again "Ian, about yesterday..." she closed her eyes "I think... that we both were wrong." she said it fast, he barley was able to follow her words "So I'm sorry." She opened her eyes, looking at him.

He smiled a little "Maybe I was wrong too-"

"Maybe?!" she caught him off, sharply, and he chuckled "Fine." he smiled-smirked at her "and I think you're right, we both were wrong yesterday." Suddenly, he wasn't. amused any more. The smile vanished of his face and looked at her intensely "You went out in the cold, in the middle of the night, when it was faking freezing and snowing, on your own, when all the you left was a note that said you were gone, and I-"

"Hey, you weren't right either." Her green eyes looked at his intensely, but he caught her off, looking into her eyes "Yea, maybe I was wrong by forcing you to wear my coat, maybe I should have been nicer, but it doesn't change the fact that you could have gotten hurt!" he almost yelled that, looking intensively into her eyes.

She surprised by the intensity in his voice, how fiery was the look in his eyes, looking at her ones. Suddenly she realized he was genuinely worried about her.

They were locked into each other's eyes for a minute, then Ian said, his gaze still fiery "Never do that to me again."

She looked at him, her green eyes were innocent and good - and something else - locked with his . "I didn't know you cared so much," she said, and he immediately replayed "I did." a moment passed. "I still do."

She looked at him and then dropped her gaze, her hand found his, and she took it and intertwined their fingers "I'm sorry." she looked again in his eyes. They wore another expression this time, his yellow eyes were brighter and wider and looked even more vulnerable, but still strong.

He pulled her up with him and got her into his arms, protectively.

She hugged him back. He was with his eyes closed, and he lowered his head to her hair to breath in her sweet scent, before talking again "I'm sorry for being rude to you yesterday." he whispered to her hair, his hand on her back, pulling her tighter to him.

She laughed a little "Apology accepted." then she pulled away and smiled at him warmly, before they both sat back down, sighing.

Amy closed her eyes and took another long sip of the coffee. Ian watched her amused "Tasty?"

"God, yes." She stopped drinking and nodded at him, the cup was still in her hands. She returned her gaze to the cup, then she sighed.

He stiffened "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she blushed, still looking at her cup "Just remembered why exactly I'm here, in a coffee shop, now, instead of in the cemetery." She looked sad now. She put back her cup, and sighed, closing her eyes "I feel like crap."

Ian frowned "Try not to think about it. It'll pass." he said softly, looking at her.

"I'm not so sure I want it to." She surprised him, and looked at him, but her green eyes were sad "I want to be able to do this."

He froze for a moment, letting her continue "This..." the tears were streaming in her face again and she wiped them away as they continued to calm "God...I'm sorry.." She stopped talking and just wiped her eyes silently, her cheeks were red.

"Amy," he got closer to her on the couch, and wrapped an arm around her waist "try not to think about it now, when you're so upset. it won't do good to you." his eyes flushed to the transparent windows of the store, and he found their family getting closer to the shop. He returned his gaze to her "Now, you have some bloody old relatives to impress," he smirked a little, and she smiled at him beyond the tears. He wasn't ready for that smile, him and her in that kind of a situation, so close. And without noticing, he put her hair behind her ear, and she closed her eyes "Right, we actually have formal clothing for that meal. God, I can't believe I need to do this now."

At the corner of his eye he saw Dan noticing them. He indicated to him with his hand to give them two more minutes. Dan got it and Ian saw him saying something to the rest of the family, and they started to go in the opposite direction.

He returned to smile at her, caressing her hair, as his heart beat faster. Again, he had done something without noticing.

Amy's presence was surely starting to make him crazy.

But he was too good in not showing it "That exactly the reason why I suggest you not to think about it right now. Keep it later," he smiled at her "It won't get away, will it?"

She smiled at him. Again. It was just as warm and mesmerizing, but thank god he was more prepared now.

"I guess you're right." She said "I just...Ok, not to think about it." She shook her head a little "Do you think Natalie will help me with my hair? I didn't do anything special with that at the last couple months, and I want a braid."

He chuckled and caressed her hair "I think she will, but anyway, it's not a big deal, I can help you either."

She was surprised. She looked at him, her green eyes were wide "Do you know how to make a braid?"

"Actually, not really, but I always can try." He smiled at her mischievously.

She was about to replay, but he caught her off, looking at the store's window "Look who's here for just us." He gestured at their waiting family.

She smiled at them and waved.

They got in, and got closer to them "Feeling better Ames?" Hamilton asked, and she smiled at him "Yea, thanks Ham."

Dan sniffed around her cup dramatically "Did the cobra poison you?"

Ian rolled his eyes and Natalie started to yell at him to grow up already.

Meanwhile, Nellie took the charge "Guys, Fiske is where we're heading after you change , here in the shop. We got all our clothes here- " she gestured at Madison and Ned, who were holding their bags with the formal clothes they needed to bring.

Ian nodded, and Amy sighed next to him. He looked at her and caressed her hair "Don't think about that, Love."

She frowned at him "Don't call me Love!"

He just chuckled at her, his eyes were looking into hers.

After that, they all went into the guys and the girls' bathrooms to change.

Sinead wore a pale blue simple dress, which matched her eyes, Madison and Regean wore two blue simple dresses, and Nellie wore a black dress. Natalie wore a light pink one, and Amy wore a yellow simple dress, which looked good with her hair color and her eyes and red cheeks, even though she was still recovering from earlier.

They got out, to see the boys who wore black suits - except of Hamilton - who wore a blue one, like the color of his sisters' dresses, which matched his eyes.

Amy blushed when she saw Ian. He wore a black suit and tie on, and looked.. gorgeous...sexy...Amy felt herself blushing more and more with every thought and cursed herself in her mind. Why on hell was he have to be so good-looking?! It was already hard for her to be around him naturally, with his confidence and good look, without blushing - aka fully expose herself.

Ian was avoiding looking at Amy, for now. He kept himself busy by talking with Madison and Dan, trying not to pick glances at her.

He just didn't want anybody to catch his starring, considering how sometimes he didn't notice what he was doing when it was about her.

He saw her as she came out of the bathroom, looking like an angel. Then she raised her good-green eyes and found him looking at her.

They shared that look, both looking to each other's eyes for a minute, and then Sinead called her and since then - they didn't make an eye contact again.

At the corner of his eye he saw Amy asking of Natalie, who was - again - fighting with Dan, to make a braid out of her hair.

"Shut up, Daniel." Natalie said to Dan before turning to Amy "Sure." She frowned "What type would you like?"

"Oh," Amy said "the regular one."

Natalie rolled her eyes "Of course it will be the regular one."

Dan was jumping up and down next to her "She isn't dandy as you, Natalie!" he rejoiced.

"Dan!" Natalie and Amy said together, the first shouting, the second sighing.

Amy sat on one of the chairs, while Natalie was taking her long hair back "God, Amy, your hair is so thick and smooth, you may have some strands falling out of your braid, because it's so smooth," Natalie smoothed Amy's hair with her hands, admiring her hair.

Amy giggled "That's fine, I always have that when I try to tie my hair, it's actually not that bad."

Natalie had determination in her amber-yellow orbs "I'll try to make it without it anyway."

Dan blinked surprisingly "A kabra trying to do a good thing?"

Amy giggled at him, but was serious "Dan, if you don't stop, I swear I'll practice hard until I beat you at video games and record it and then send it to all of your friends."

Dan rolled his eyes dramatically "Fine, if you insist, Amy."

Natalie pouted at him and then came back to occupy with Amy's hair.

Natalie made Amy's braid to the side, and rest on her shoulder. So the thick braid started from the side, and got thinner and thinner as it went.

Ian looked at her and smiled.

Natalie, as usual, made a good job, and Amy, as usual, looked beautiful.

Amy got up and hugged Natalie "Natalie, thank you so much!"

Natalie hugged her back and laughed a little "How do you know you like it? go look!"

Amy laughed "Well, I don't need to. It's you. It's probably amazing."

"It is." Dan confirmed, with his thumb up, and Amy didn't know why, but she wanted to hug him too.

So she did it - to his protests, and Natalie burst in wicked laughter.

Suddenly, Amy felt a caress on her shoulder, and turned to face Ian.

She immediately blushed and felt embarrassed - he just looked _so_ good. _too_ good. "Ah...Ian.." she stammered, blushing even deeper. They were kind of friends now, and they spent some time together, but why...why was that so hard for her to face him sometimes? "You look...great." She finished, stammering.

He chuckled, fighting back a pungent urge to caress her flaming cheek "You do too."

"Come on, guys!" Nellie waved at them to get out of the store, at the entrance "It's time to go !"

* * *

><p><strong>First, I wanted to say deeply thank you to reviewers. You guys give me inspiration, and you are the reason I know it's genuinely worthwhile. I read every review I get and I'm really grateful. Thank you so much, I love you. <strong>

**Second, well.. I'm having a hard time trying to imagine Amy with the light-light orangish hair I first said she has. I mean I can, if I try, but some why I keep returning to imagining her with cooper-brown hair. If you guys have no rejects, I'll allow myself to describe her hair like that later. If you do have, please make sure to let me know . **

**Hope you liked that :) **


	23. Chapter 22

**chapter 22**

They got into that meal.

First, it was supposed to be outside. On the green grass, a nice wind blowing...

But - it was far too cold for that, even when they six hours out of town, and too many people were included. So the meal was being at a hall instead.

They all got into the building, talking and laughing, and hanging up their coats on the hooks beside the door.

Inside, was pretty crowded. There were five long-long tables, each for each branch, put in a row.

There were counters and tables all around the big room, with punch and salads and initial foods and some bottles of different drinks.

Around were a lot of people. Basically, practically everyone were adults, grown men and women, but there were guys and girls at their age either, and in the edge of the big room- there was an isolated corner where little kids played together, on colorful mattresses, with toys.

Ian saw that, smirked and immediately looked at Amy.

As he expected, her green happy-warm eyes widened with joy and excitement at the sight of the little kids and the whole corner thing.

He chuckled, it was so obvious she wanted to get in there the minute she could. But her eyes drifted back to the tables ahead and gained a little more serious expression on.

Then, Fiske saw them and approached them, his chocolate brown eyes widened. When he got to them, he sighed (as usual) and said "Welcome, my dears. You all look quite nice." he smiled. The hilarious gang was smiling back at him "Here you have five tables, as you can see," he gestured with his hand "one for each branch. You can sit, of course, any where you want to, and so it's advisable. I want you to meet the family's adults. Some of the people here are in high positions in the family, and might even change your future and influence your rank. Be polite, and no food fights." he glared basically at Dan and Hamilton, who dropped their heads. Amy let out a giggle, and Sinead almost let out too, looking at Amy with laughter.

Fiske looked at them, warmly, then continued "As you know, This meal is in Amy and Dan's parents' memorial. People around here.." he looked around him, noticing people walking "knew them. Arthur and Hope were popular and beloved by most of the family, though there were a lot of conflicts and fights back then, as you may know." he sighed. "So, have fun. And you better behave." they laughed. Fiske smiled "Enjoy your meal. Amy, can I please borrow you for a minute?"

Amy smiled warmly at him, and they both stepped aside as the rest were spreading around the hall.

They were alone, and looking into each other's eyes. Amy smiled at him. His brown eyes were so honest, so ashamed, so truthful.

He took her hand and said "Dear, I'm so sorry. I have never meant for that to happen, I-"

"Uncle, It's ok, I know - you haven't had any bad intention." She smiled at him, brushing his back of the hand with her thumb.

He still looked seriously at her "I'm really sorry dear. Like you said, I didn't have bad intention - I wanted only the best for you. I.." he scratched his head "had not idea you were so sensitive about..." he paused "about that." he eventually said.

She nodded, looking at their hands "I know." she eventually said, and then raised her face and smiled at him warmly "It's ok, I know."

He smiled "I'm glad. Don't hesitate to tell me whenever you feel troubled. Feel comfortable to bother me whenever you feel like you need it. I love you, Amy." he said seriously, and looked into her eyes.

She smiled widely and squeezed his hand "I love you too. Thanks, uncle."

He nodded, then smiled "Enjoy the meal dear. Have fun."

Then he left, and Amy took a deep breath, and then scanned the room around her.

A lot of people were walking, walking, toasting. Practically, adults.

And she was nice and she was kind and polite and everything, but at the moment, she felt really exhausted, tired. She didn't have the energy to go on like everything was alright.

Because though she had felt better since her break down, she still felt bad. She really wanted a quiet moment to think. About her parents. About herself.

Was she really incapable to attend the cemetery earlier? Is that how her parents would like her to be?

Ian was looking at her and Fiske talking.

He watched how she laughed and held his hand and smiled at him, her cheeks flushed as always.

He had to quit watching when some girl approached him and started talking and twirl her hair.

He glared at her, but then he remembered what Fiske had said, and decided to let go.

He listened to what she had to say and smiled whenever he felt like and had a little chit-chat with her.

While Amy was looking around the room, between the passing back and forth people, she saw Ian and a girl talking.

She said something and he laughed, with a glass of drink in his hand.

Suddenly, another girl came over, obviously looking at him in awe.

As almost all the other girls at the counter behind them.

Amy just rolled her eyes and started walking to another counter, to have some juice.

She really, really wanted to be un-judging.

She also really wanted to be a kind and a nice person.

But ...It was just..

Those girls, did they really have to completely _throw_ themselves _over_ him?!

She took a deep breath as she poured herself some juice, closing her eyes.

"Hello Love."

She squealed and dropped the glass and the bottle but he was fast - and in a matter of a second caught the bottle in one hand and the glass in another, and somehow he managed to do it when his eyes were set on _her_.

He slowly put the glass down on the counter, while they were silently looking at each other.

They continued to gaze on each other for couple of moments more, and then he placed down the bottle too, and she exhaled, smiling down and blushing, and he chuckled a little.

She raised her head and her eyes met his once again "I didn't hear you were coming." she said, almost blaming him.

"Well, Love," he smirked, putting down his _own_ glass. "it's not my fault you allow yourself to daydream when obviously there are _people_ around you."

Her eyes widened in surprise "It's not my fault! _You_, you were standing far from here, talking, how did you get here so fast, anyway?"

He chuckled, unconsciously getting closer to her "It wasn't _that _far, Amy." he smirked down at her "Besides, I naturally have warm body heat, got fast instincts, _and_ I'm fast." he shrugged "I can do anything."

She laughed and turned her back to him, smiling, getting back to pouring herself a drink again "Well, at least you're aware of yourself."

He looked at her, the smile vanishing of his face. Any other person would tell him he was arrogant or braggart.

Not Amy.

_She_, saw the good in him.

As she was seeing in anybody else.

She turned again to face him, the glass of juice in her hand "Did you have a nice talk, though?"

"Let's say I have had better." He said, rolling his eyes. What an understatement.

Suddenly, she remembered the girls talking to him, and frowned. She didn't want Ian to see her expression, so she turned again and played a little with the glasses "Well, don't say that - your fans might get disappointed."

He was caught off guard "My..fans, Love?" he titled his head.

She turned again, frowning with no control on it, bringing the glass back to her lips "You know, the girls who were talking to you." she took a sip, obviously frowning.

He caught that and looked at her for a moment , in disbelief, then he smiled-smirked, maybe the most pleasing smile he had ever smiled "Amy, are you jealous?"

"No." she said fast, the blush spreading across her cheeks with no control in it, walking pass through him, but he followed her, proud and amused "Well, it doesn't seem like you don't."

She sighed and turned to him, the blush spreading all over her face, but she didn't lose control "I just stated a fact."

The smile on his face got widened when he stared at her, all pleased with himself "We Lucians can read behind words, you know that, Love." he basically grinned down at her, close to her than he noticed.

She just...was so _gorgeous_ when she was jealous.

Her green soft-innocent eyes widened a bit and she looked aside, blushing "You're still not a mind-reader." she mumbled, not able to look at him, what only made her adorable.

He wanted to respond, but someone called Amy's name and she hurried to apply, but Ian grabbed her waist before she had had the chance to leave and pulled her to him fast, his front side tight to her back, and his hand was hugging her waist.

Amy exhaled surprisingly, more because of the way they were touching than the turn itself, and the blushed spread again across her face. Ian being so close to her, _that way_ close to her...

They had hugged before, but it was never like that.

His hand caressed her waist, sending shivers all around her body, and he brought his head down so his smiling lips were very close to her ear "Well, if it helps, Love, I think jealously looks good on you."

Her scent was more visible to him now, and he breathed it in. He wanted to lower is head even lower, to kiss her smooth neck softly, to clutch her even tighter to himself, but of course he couldn't do that at the moment.

He wasn't sure about so many things when it came to her and him.

She blushed to different levels of red, shocked in her place, kind of mesmerized by his touch, he released her and she looked up to him and he looked back at her, smiling a boyish smile.

But that smile quickly faded as he kept starring into her green warm-innocent eyes, that now were starring so intensively into his.

Then her name was called again, and she blinked, and he dropped his head, and then, she looked like she had something to say, blushing like crazy, but she decided on letting it go and just left, madly blushing.

He exhaled, looking for a second on the way she was going, then started walking again, in order to mingle.

Basically, everyone was with another people. Sinead and Hamilton were sitting with the Janus, around the Janus table, talking and laughing.

Madison, Regean, Ned and Ted were sitting around the Thomas table, Madison and Regean were laughing while Ned looked a little shocked and Ned looked like he was about to fall asleep.

Dan was sitting with the Madrigals, together with Jonah, laughing. Amy was talking, standing, with some of the elder people. It looked like the dearly loved her.

Ian was sitting with Natalie at the Lucians table, and surprisingly, that was where Nellie and Fiske sat as well.

Then the main food was served, and they all found themselves new seats. Ian found himself between Dan and Jonah at the Madrigal table, Dan was next to Natalie, Hamilton was sitting with Sinead at the Janus table, and Holt twins and the Starling twins sat together at the Thomas table.

Fiske and Nellie were sitting at the Madrigal table but far from the kids, and Amy sat alone with the Ekats, smiling and blushing, around her many impressed and joyful elders.

When the main meal was already served, Amy finally allowed herself to step away and go to the children's corner.

All this day was indescribably exhausting. And she was so tired. All she wanted was playing with the kids a little. She had done the best she could smiling and mingling with the adults like the daughter of Arthur and Hope's was supposed to, but she still felt really bad.

The whole issue of her parents..

She felt like shit whenever she thought about it. And the today was all about it.

So as this meal.

So playing with the kids, instead of hearing how alike she was to her mother, and barley control herself from crying, sounded like a better option.

So she went to the kid's corner and sat down, leaning against the wall, and stated having a conversion with them, babbling.

They looked enchanted by her and started talking and laughing with her.

Jonah caught her at a glance and started laughing to his food. Dan turned to him to figure what's funny, and then he looked at the way Jonah looked to and chuckled. Natalie saw that and smiled while rolling her eyes "This is so your sister like."

Dan laughed "Be sure about that."

Not a long time passed and one of the girls, a blonde one with two ponytails was jumping up and down in front of Amy "Can I please please play with your hair?"

Amy laughed and smiled warmly at her "Sure," she said , and the girl hurried to her back and started tearing her braid slowly and carefully, caressing her hair in the action, while Amy was bubbling and laughing with some other kids that were in front of her.

Everything was so much easier with kids.

"You got a beautiful hair." the girl behind her mumbled, as she brushed her long hair with her fingers at Amy's back.

Amy laughed "Thank you." she said warmly "I like your ponytails very much."

The girl giggled.

"Amy is your family here too?" asked a little boy with glasses. "Yea," Amy smiled and searched for Dan, till she found his face and smiled at him sweetly from her green eyes and he grinned at her. She waved at him "That's my little brother Dan."

The kids all turned their heads to see Dan, and Dan made a funny face at them, that caused them to burst into laughter together with Amy, while the girl in the back was still stroking her hair.

"God, your sister is impossible." Ian mumbled to Dan, looking straight at Amy with his yellow-amber eyes.

Dan looked at him with a mischievous smile "It doesn't stop you from being very _possible_ for _her, _right Kabra?"

Ian flushed him a look, and Dan burst in laughter "What, did you two made up or something?"

Ian rolled his eyes "It was a stupid fight, so yes, we made up." he returned his eyes to Amy.

Suddenly, they watched a blonde guy hesitantly comes to the kid's corner and sits with Amy, to the kids' joy.

Ian recognized the look on the guy's face and clenched his fists angrily, not taking off his gaze from them.

He saw the guy starts talking and Amy's joyful reaction and natural blush, as that kid behind her was playing with her beautiful hair.

Luckily, the little kids were more into Amy then the stupid guy.

Ian snorted. At least they had a good taste in people.

The guy and Amy were laughing, and some why, Ian couldn't tear his eyes off of them, but he felt his blood boil and his anger race.

Next to him, Jonah was chuckling quietly, his white teeth stood out at his black skin "And I was thinking Lucians were good at hiding their feelings." he smirked mischievously at Ian "I suggest you to stop making that face mate, because it's clear that jealousy is killing you."

Ian twisted his face as he removed his eyes from the two and moved them to Jonah "I just don't like him, that's all." he almost growled, so pissed.

Jonah continued chuckling, examines the two with Ian's gaze "And it surely has nothing to do with the beautiful girl in the yellow dress that everyone loves, huh?" he chuckled.

Ian only half-listened to him, too focused on them too care.

"If he doesn't back off in five seconds, I swear I'm going to knock him down." Ian mumbled, his yellow eyes getting darker with anger and jealousy.

Jonah looked at him surprised "Try not to murder him in the process, bro."

Ian abruptly got up, making Jonah back off in surprise and drama, and walked over to the kids' corner, trying as much as he cans not to look pissed and angry as he was.

"Hello." he said calmly as he reached them.

"Hi!" Amy said, smiling at him warmly with her green eyes, then she remembered the last scene between them, and blushed madly.

Ian smiled seeing the red spreading across her cheeks.

"Hi." the stupid blonde guy next to her said, with much less enthusiasm. Obviously feeling uncomfortable to see Ian.

The girl behind Amy told her something and they both laughed, and then Amy smiled and said "Auh, Ian, David, meet each other."

They both nodded, obviously not fonds of each other.

Ian smiled at Amy, she looked beautiful. The girl was toying with her long smooth copper-brown hair, and her green soft eyes popped and the yellow color of the dress fit her colors very much.

"So, do you guys know each other from before?" David asked, a little uncomfortable.

Ian sat besides Amy and smirked at him "Well, yes."

Amy smiled at David "We came with our friends."

David nodded, then decided to sit in front of Amy, with them "So, you too are from the same brunch or what?" he asked in nimbleness.

"We're from very two, actually," Ian replied, looking at him directly in the eyes with his yellow-amber ones "Amy is a Madrigal and I'm a Lucian."

"Oh, a Madrigal, really?" David looked at Amy intently "Wow, pretty _and_ peacemaker."

Amy blushed and looked down, some of her hair falling down with her, not saying a thing, while the kids around that were listening started rejoicing and say "Yea! Amy is very pretty!"

Ian, however, started to feel his blood boiling again, and had a hard time shutting down his anger.

But it didn't stop there. David was looking at Ian now "And...Lucian you're saying? I see."

Ian took a deep breath before replaying "What's so interesting?"

David answered "Well, I wouldn't suggest on spending time with Lucians. They are quite unreliable." he said in a serious tone.

Amy raised her head and her bright-wide-green eyes stared at him in shock, while Ian's yellow ones did the same, just not as shocked, but more like ready to strike.

"You said _what_?" he looked at him like he was about to kill him.

Amy looked at him in worry and touched his arm a little, and it was enough for him to consider his actions once again.

"Oh, you know," David continued, the look on his blue eyes was more venom right now "You look quite unreliable. I don't think pretty Madrigal girls like Amy here really should hang out with a Lucian."

Now Amy's look became a little darker "You don't even _know_ Ian." she said, angry and surprised, and then she remembered Ian and stood up and caught him just when he got up and made a move toward the blonde, who got up in reaction.

"Please." she said to him quietly, holding his hand, still staring at David, not smiling anymore "It's not worth it."

He was still debating with himself in to or not punch that guy. He felt burning anger inside of him, that guy _insulted_ him. insulted his brunch. His family.

He was about to make another move but Amy felt that and raised her hand to his shoulder "_Please,_ Ian." before he had a chance to react, she turned to David "We need to go now." she took Ian's hand in hers and looked at the children "Bye, children." she said softly, clutching Ian's hand tighter. They nodded, too astounded by the case to respond, and she looked at David again with her worrying green eyes then she was leaving, Ian's hand in hers, follows behind her, still having that murderous look in his eyes.

When they were out of sight (of David's) and surrounded by people walking, Amy tuned to him sharply, her green-soft eyes were worrying "You don't believe a word he said, do you?" she said, looking at him, but his eyes were closed as he breathed. "I could have Killed him." he mumbled.

"I know," she looked down, taking his hands in hers "I felt like that too."

He couldn't help but chuckle, as his eyes were closed, and she looked at him in surprise before he had slowly opened his yellow-amber orbs "Well, you just don't seem violent, Love."

She blushed "I'm not, usually." she said. They were quiet for a moment, then she said "Ian?" and looked at his face.

"What Love?" he looked at her, his gaze was harsh because he was still pissed, but somehow his eyes were still soft because they were looking into _hers_.

She laced their fingers together and his heart started beating faster, she looked into his eyes intently and softly "Tell me you don't believe a word he said." she softly asked.

He looked at her in silence. He couldn't do that.

She looked devastated "Please," she said, holding his hands tighter, looking into his harsh eyes "You know what he said was wrong."

He sighed and brushed his thumbs over the back of her hands "Love, he wasn't quite wrong. Lucians _are_ quite not reliable people."

"No, you're wrong." she looked a little pissed now "The fact that you are capable of lying and making it sound and look reliable, doesn't make you unreliable."

He closed his eyes and breathed again "I just want to punch that guy all over again."

She smiled at him softly through her darker-now green eyes "Just please don't believe what he said. Never." she gave his hands a squeeze.

He looked at her silently, into that good-green eyes. After a moment or so, she did something that surprised him. She hugged him.

She closed her eyes, clinging into him "Thank you for not hitting him."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him, and she continued "It would just make a huge mayhem while we all are tested. All the adults here are looking over us, I saw that. And the children were there... and besides.." she paused, and Ian felt her freeze in his arms. He pulled away from her to see her face. "That's in the memorial of my parents."

She was looking down.

He understood.

That all was in her parents' memorial. And making a mayhem in the middle of it would have drifting the attention from her parents - to the ugly hitting.

And she probably wanted the focus to stay on her deceased parents.

She looked broken. Tears were in her eyes. He looked panicked, but she blinked quickly to get rid of the tears "I'm fine, I'm fine, really." She said quickly, and then laughed a little with no happiness "I'm so tired of saying that to people." she put her hand on her face, closing her eyes.

He snaked his hand back to hers, and slowly laced their fingers together. She slowly dropped her hand (which was on her face) and looked at him, and he gave her an encouraging look, right in the eyes "It's ok, we're almost out of here, this meal is almost over and we're going back to our mansion." his eyes were bright and yellow and wide right into hers, to cheer her up.

She nodded, biting her lips, then she smiled at him warmly and blushed "Thanks."

He smiled too, and they both came back to the Madrigals table.

They got to the table and started talking with their cousins, Amy a little more cheered up and flushed, and Ian with his usual smirking, until a voice was heard all over the hall, and on the white wall in front of them, suddenly popped a huge screen, and in it - a virtual picture of her parents together, young, joyful and beautiful -  
><strong>"In the memorial of Arthur Trent and Hope Cahill, we are going to show off some pictures of them, to help us remember and cherish such a beautiful figures, inside and out, in our family. Rest in peace, Arthur and Hope."<strong>

Ian cursed and instinctively looked up to try to figure whose voice it was, wanting to punch the guy - whoever was that.

The huge screen started to pass pictures, of Amy's parents in it, mostly laughing.

More pictures were passed, voices of people talking about her parents were heard, and Amy simply couldn't take it anymore. "Excuse me." she mumbled, and made her way to the hall's gate, blinking and taking a deep breath, when she got out of the hall - and into the fresh air, alone outside the big building.

A nice wind was blowing, slowly swaying the green leaves of the trees and plants next to the building, and somehow, as she leaned against the cold firm wall of the building, breathing deep - it made her feel better.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so this is it for now :) <strong>

**Listen guys, I might have a hard time updating very often. **

**I'm sorry if the next updates will be not so close to each other, I mean not so often. **

**I'll do the best I can to update as soon as I can :) No promises, though (ha-ha) **

**I love you very much ! **

**Until the next chapter ! :D **


End file.
